Una Adición Inesperada
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: Todos los enanos sobreviven a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, pero Bilbo debe regresar a la Comarca a terminar su antigua vida y dar paso a una nueva en Erebor. Ha pasado más de un año, Bilbo regresa a la Montaña Solitaria acompañado de Frodo recientemente huérfano. El rey Thorin no está mu y seguro de que hacer con esta nueva adquisición a su pequeña compañía.
1. Capítulo 1

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****An Unexpected Addition****"**, de **Karategal ****(**** u/580921/Karategal)**.

**The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Notas del Autor:** Esta historia se desarrolla aproximadamente un año y medio después de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos (versión película Peter Jackson). Yo no soy fanática de escribir romances, pero la idea detrás de esta historia se me vino a la cabeza durante la película y simplemente no se iba. Así que la escribí. Las parejas slash no suelen venir a mí o no hay mucha química, pero en el trabajo real rato de mantener el canon, como es una pieza inusual para mi, Thorin, Kili y Fili sobrevivieron a la batalla en este universo y estoy jugando un poco con sus edades. Aparte de eso voy a tratar de mantener el canon como sea posible.

**Parejas:** Thorin/Bilbo

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:**

s/8815375/1/An-Unexpected-Addition

**Resumen:**

Todos los enanos sobreviven a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, pero Bilbo debe regresar a la Comarca a terminar su antigua vida y dar paso a una nueva en Erebor. Ha pasado más de un año, Bilbo regresa a la Montaña Solitaria acompañado de Frodo recientemente huérfano. El rey Thorin no está mu y seguro de que hacer con esta nueva adquisición a su pequeña compañía.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**Capítulo 1**

El viaje de regreso a la Montaña Solitaria fue largo y agotador. La lluvia había estado golpeando el suelo desde hace varios días, haciendo que los senderos y caminos boscosos fueran muy difíciles de atravesar incluso con el pony. Bilbo se había caído varias veces en la mañana, terminando todo cubierto de barro. La sensación de humedad y picazón ya lo habían comenzado a irritar conforme avanzaba el día, pero Bilbo se negaba a disminuir la velocidad o detenerse, ya que se estaban demasiado cerca de su objetivo. Había pasado más de un año desde que había visto la Montaña Solitaria y el cansado hobbit llegaría ahí al anochecer, no habría nada que lo detuviera.

"Tío" dijo una pequeña voz junto a él "tengo frío"

Bilbo miró al pony que iba junto a él, levantando las manos hasta alcanzar a un pequeño hobbit que iba montado a Molly. "No estamos demasiado lejos, hijo mío. Sólo unas pocas millas más al este y estaremos en los calientes pasillos de Erebor." Le dio unas palmaditas al joven en la espalda. "Ven aquí cariño, deja cargarte un poco para que entres en calor. Mete tus manos debajo de mi capa, sí, eso es todo. ¡Caramba, estás a punto de congelarte!"

Frodo enterró su pequeño rostro en el cuello de Bilbo, los suaves rizos goteaban agua, a pesar de ir cubierto con una capucha. Estaban solos ahora, la otra parte del grupo se había dirigido a la Ciudad del Lago. Bilbo no estaba preocupado por viajar solo unas pocas millas, debido a que la mayor parte de los caminos a Erebor, ahora están muy bien protegidos por patrullas de enanos. Las calles estaban vacías debido al terrible clima, solo se podían ver unas pequeñas granjas a lo largo del camino, las cuales habían sido reconstruidas cuando Bilbo regreso a la Comarca.

"Vamos a darle a los enanos una gran sorpresa, mi muchacho" dijo Bilbo, metiendo al pequeño en su propia capa. "Ellos, probablemente pensaban que no iba a regresar. Ha sido un viaje largo"

"Yo sólo quiero una cama" murmuró Frodo. El pobre pequeño, no había sido muy aficionado a dormir en el suelo. "Una agradable y cómoda, como la que está en casa".

"Vas a tener eso y más" le aseguró Bilbo. "Tengo la sensación de que los enanos estarán alborotados contigo"

"Y hambriento"

Bilbo se echó a reír, divertido por los deseos sencillos de su sobrino. El pobre muchacho había sufrido mucho en los últimos meses, con la muerte de sus padres, tener que vivir con los Brandigamo y ahora viajar cientos de kilómetros a una extraña ciudad enana que había sido recientemente restaurada. Frodo tenía todo el derecho a ser un poco quisquilloso y exigente, como cualquier niño pequeño lo estaría en su situación. Habían ido avanzando a un ritmo bastante rápido, con casi todos sus compañeros de viaje, ya que ansiaban salir de las regiones desconocidas y peligrosas que se encontraban en los límites orientales de la Tierra Media. La búsqueda de Erebor, dos años antes había sido dura, pero Bilbo sería el primero en admitir que viajar con un pequeño hobbit, multiplicaba todos los problemas por diez. Incluso un mediano de carácter dulce como Frodo, no podría viajar más de un día antes de que la arrogancia comenzara a hacerse presente. Bilbo estaría muy, pero muy contento de tener un lugar cálido y seguro para dormir.

"Debemos ser lo suficientemente cerca..." Bilbo se detuvo para mirar a través de la lluvia. "¡Ah! ¡Ahí está, mi querido Frodo! La niebla hace que sea muy difícil de ver, pero ahí está, tan alta y fuerte, como la recordaba. La Montaña Solitaria".

Frodo se movió en los brazos de su tío, abriendo cada vez más grande los ojos azules cuando finalmente tuvo su primera visión de la majestuosidad de la montaña. Bilbo no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que cruzó su rostro, riendo de alegría, después le colocó un suave beso en la cabeza de su sobrino. Por fin, lo habían conseguido.

"Frodo, bienvenido a Erebor, Tu nuevo hogar".

El pequeño hobbit no se movió aun cuando Bilbo comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Él siempre había sido un niño tranquilo, según lo que los amigos de Primula había dicho, pero Bilbo estaba un poco sorprendido de que la reacción de Frodo hubiera sido tan tranquila. Él pudo haber sido tranquilo, pero Frodo era también muy curioso, como Bilbo aprendió luego del incidente con el hongo rojo el mes pasado. Frodo por lo general tenían un pequeño comentario para todo.

"Es realmente grande" dijo Frodo. "'Especialmente para los enanos. Pensé que no eran más grandes que nosotros. ¿Existe algo más viviendo ahí? ¿Esas son estatuas?"

Bilbo dejó escapar una risa por las preguntas de su sobrino. Parecía que había adquirido la curiosidad de un niño por una vez más. "Bueno, algunos de ellos son bastante grandes, pero no tan altos como los hombres en nuestro grupo de viaje. O los elfos. Ahora, Dwalin es bastante grande en comparación con..."

El viejo hobbit explicó todo lo que sabía acerca de los enanos mientras caminaban hacia la ciudad con Molly detrás de ellos, llevando los elementos esenciales de la Comarca. Bilbo había tratado de viajar lo más ligero posible, pero había cosas que no podía dejar atrás, no importaba lo mucho que lo retrasara en su largo viaje. Él quería que Frodo heredara todas sus reliquias y no estaba dispuesto a ceder en ese asunto.

"Wow" exclamó Frodo cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas principales de la ciudad, sus pequeños brazos apretándose más alrededor del cuello de Bilbo. "Es enorme".

"Así es, hijo mío" dijo Bilbo. "Y esta será tu…"

"¡Bilbo!"

Bilbo volteó a su lado derecho y se sorprendió al ver un tri-trenzado familiar de pelo castaño oscuro. Ese absurdo peinado era fácil de reconocer en cualquier lugar.

"¡Nori!"

No perdió tiempo en caminar hacia el enano bribón, sonriendo del todo cuando Nori le dio una palmada fuerte en la parte posterior. Inmediatamente dio una señal a los guardias de la puerta para que bajaran a ayudarlo, tomando de las riendas a Molly y llevándola dentro de la enorme fortaleza y cubriéndola de la lluvia torrencial. Fue sólo después de que los hobbits estuvieron resguardados en el interior del enorme salón de la entrada principal que Nori comenzó a hablar con él.

"¡Nuestro ladrón por fin ha vuelto!" aplaudió Nori. "Ya ves, le dije a los miembros de la compañía que estarías de vuelta. Que era un viaje largo de la Comarca hasta aquí, se los dije"

"Eso es un poco de un ironía" suspiró Bilbo "Literalmente, he pasado el último año en el camino, solo pasé tres semanas en la Comarca. Creo que no he tocado un mantelito individual en muchos meses

Nori se rió a carcajadas por la broma, es evidente que aún recordaba lo quisquilloso que había sido Bilbo cuando llegaron por primera vez a la casa del hobbit. "Bueno, yo no creo que tengas tanta suerte de encontrar esas cosas con volados por aquí, pero... ¡Ah! ¿Y quién es este pequeño chico?"

"Este" dijo Bilbo sosteniendo a Frodo en su cadera "Es mi sobrino, Frodo. Estará bajo mi cuidado durante el resto de su juventud. Frodo, este es uno de los enanos de la compañía que te había contado. Su nombre es Nori, dile hola"

Frodo se asomó un poco desde donde había estado escondido en el hueco del cuello de Bilbo, sus pequeñas manos todavía metidas en la capa de su tío. "Hola"

Nori le tendió la mano, esperando pacientemente a que el pequeño hobbit lo saludara. Una vez que Frodo hubo acumulado el suficiente coraje para tomar la enorme mano, Nori hizo una profunda reverencia. "Es un placer, pequeño hobbit. Me llamo Nori. A su servicio"

Su sobrino se rió. "Es divertido"

"Los enanos son un grupo muy divertido" coincidió Bilbo. "Van a tu hogar, se comen toda la comida de la casa y luego cantan, bailan y comienzan a arrojar los platos por todos lados. De repente todo queda limpio. Todo es muy extraño"

Nori soltó una carcajada y golpeándolo con fuerza en su espalda. "Tu tío esta en lo correcto, pequeño. Nosotros los enanos, somos un grupo asombrosamente divertido, pero creo que, conforme vayas creciendo te gustaremos más. Después de todo, tenemos un historial bastante bueno con los hobbits"

"Sabes que soy el único hobbit" corrigió Bilbo. "No es un récord muy impresionante, si me preguntas"

Nori lo miró escandalizado. "Soy amigo del joven Frodo, aquí presente, y él es el más fino hobbit de todos. Creo que es un historial bastante impresionante, teniendo en cuenta lo joven que es este buen hobbit"

Bilbo dio a su ex compañero con una sonrisa agradecida. Había estado preocupado de que Frodo no aceptara muy bien a los enanos por su brusca manera de ser, pero parecía que otra vez, había pensado muy mal de ellos. Con la manera bromista de ser de Nori, su sobrino se había relajado mucho, la ansiosa figura de Frodo ahora era relajada en los brazos de su tío. El niño no parecía asustado en lo absoluto, sus grandes ojos observaban la sala a su alrededor con la curiosidad de un Tuk de proporciones alarmantes. Incluso saludo con la mano a un pequeño grupo particularmente ruidoso de mineros que caminaban enfrente de ellos.

"¿Puedo ver las minas?" Frodo preguntó de pronto. "¿O el gran salón?"

"A su debido tiempo, pequeño" aseguró Nori. "Pero creo que hay otras personas que tu tío y tu necesitan ver primero. Cómo al Rey"

Los ojos de Frodo ojos se abrieron como platos y quedó boquiabierto. "¿Tendremos la oportunidad de conocer al Rey? ¿Un verdadero rey? ¿Al igual que en los cuentos de hadas?"

Sonriéndole a su sobrino Bilbo dijo "Sí, Frodo, si. Un verdadero rey"

"Wow" murmuró el niño con asombro "¿Cuándo?"

Nori sonrió al exaltado niño "Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que los guardias de la puerta ya fueron a avisarle a Thorin, así que no debe tardar mucho"

"¡BILBO!"

El hobbit apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse antes de que dos pares de brazos lo levantaran del suelo, con gritos animados mientras zangoloteaban a Bilbo de lado a lado con entusiasmo. Frodo sólo se aferró al cuello de su tío, sorprendido por las efusivas muestras de bienvenida que tenían las costumbres enanas. Afortunadamente, Nori no perdió el tiempo retirando a sus compañeros del efusivo asalto, golpeando dos cabezas con su mazo gigante y luego regañarlos por haber asustado al pequeño niño.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" se quejó Kili. Había soltado a Bilbo para sobarse cuando sintió un nuevo golpe en su bonita cabeza. "¡Es Bilbo! Le gusta que lo abracen. Y ¿de qué estás hablando? Todos los niños están en el tercer piso a esta hora del día"

"En caso de que ninguno de ustedes dos idiotas se hayan dado cuenta" dijo Nori, "Los brazos de Bilbo están un poco llenos por el momento"

Con las dos adoloridas cabezas, Fili y Kili voltearon para mirar al hobbit que habían extrañado muchísimo en los últimos meses. Les tomó unos segundos, el darse cuenta de que Bilbo tenía la mano de un pequeño niño, ¡un pequeño hobbit! En sus brazos. Fue Fili quien reaccionó primero...

"¡Es un hobbit bebé!"

"Bueno, él es en realidad unos años más grande que un bebé" corrigió Bilbo. "Frodo, ellos son Fili y Kili. Son los sobrinos del Rey. Y unos muchachos muy infantiles. Chicos, el es mi sobrino, Frodo" Tratando de obligar al pequeño hobbit a dejar de apretar su garganta. "Saluda a los infantiles enanos, Frodo"

Los hermanos estaban prácticamente brincando en sus botas mientras esperaban que el joven los reconociera. Al parecer, la idea de conocer a un niño hobbit en persona fue muy emocionante. Tomó alrededor de un minuto, pero Frodo finalmente decidió salir de su escondite en el cuello de Bilbo y decir "Hola"

"Soy Fili..."

"Y yo Kili..." Los dos enanos hicieron una profunda reverencia "A tu servicio"

Esa última parte parecía divertir mucho a Frodo, quien emergió completamente del cuello de su tío y empezó a mirar alrededor de la gran sala de nuevo. El niño miró a la pareja de enanos, sus ojos azules parpadeaban mientras los estudiaba.

Frodo señaló Kili. "No pareces un enano"

El enano de pelo castaño se quedó mirando al pequeño hobbit, mientras que su hermano y Nori se reían asombrados "¿Disculpa?"

"Tu nariz es un poco pequeña. Y no te pareces a los otros" respondió Frodo, sus manos señalando alrededor de la habitación. "Menos cabello. ¿No tienes espada? ¿O un martillo de batalla? ¿No es eso lo que los enanos suelen usar, tío Bilbo?"

"A veces, Frodo, pero Kili es más un arquero. Los trasgos y orcos no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra él" El joven enano sonreía, con el pecho inflado de orgullo por los elogios "Pero tú puedes ver mis armas después. Por ahora, sería mejor si entramos y buscamos algo de ropa seca"

Los hermanos hicieron un gesto a Bilbo para que los siguiera, pero no antes de ordenarles a otros enanos que cuidaran a Molly y trasladaran sus pertenencias a una habitación en el ala real del castillo.

"Por aquí, mis amigos hobbits. Ropa seca y buena comida les esperan"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/T:** Bueno, este es mi primera traducción larga de esta fabulosa historia, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Ojalá y les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo! Saludos! =)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**Disclaimer: ****The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno para todos los que preguntaban, personalmente la imagen de Frodo es equivalente a un niño de cuatro o cinco años de edad en relación a los humanos. Thorin y Bilbo no han tenido ningún tipo de relación romántica antes de la historia, por lo que esto llevará un poco de tiempo, aunque los dos son demasiado obvios y tercos. Como ya he dicho, no soy una gran fan del romance, pero cuando lo hago, trato de ser muy cuidadoso y/o realista en su retrato. Sin embargo, mi principal preocupación (junto con Bilbo en la historia) es plasmar las relaciones de Frodo en detalle exacto. Tengo un poco de debilidad por el pequeño.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 2**

Para Bilbo, las salas de Erebor eran igual de grandes y magnificas que como las recordaba, cada pequeño rincón estaba decorado con una artesanía que no se parecía a ninguna otra en la Tierra Media. Frodo estaba igualmente encantado, sus ojos azules miraban por todo el lugar, mientras Fili y Kili trataban de responder a todas las preguntas que salían volando de su boca. La naturaleza amistosa de los hermanos había ido ganando la confianza del pequeño hobbit, su excitación alimentaba su propia emoción con cada sala o cámara que pasaban. Frodo todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cómodo para caminar por su cuenta en un lugar tan extraño, pero el niño estaba reaccionando mucho mejor a lo que Bilbo había anticipado a su llegada.

"¿Qué es un zafiro?" preguntó Frodo cuando Fili comenzó a enumerar todas las gemas y piedras que se podían encontrar en la montaña. "Y una em...ald..."

"Esmeralda" corrigió Fili. "Son dos tipos de gemas que vienen en varias tonalidades de azul y verde de las cuales nunca terminarías de contar. Las minas de Erebor tienen las mejores esmeraldas y zafiros de toda la Tierra Media"

"Podemos llevarte a verlos una vez hay…"

"Uhhhhh, no" replicó Bilbo. "No habrá ninguna mina para este pequeño hobbit. Tal vez una visita desde arriba, desde un lugar muy seguro y protegido, pero no autenticas minas. Ninguna. En absoluto. ¡Y no te atrevas siquiera a discutir conmigo Kili!"

"Pero tío Bilbo…"

"No, no lo vas a hacer" dijo Bilbo. "Y eso es definitivo. Ahora, ¿qué estabas diciendo acerca de los nuevos túneles, Fili?"

Desconfiando de la furia paternal que Bilbo podría desatar sobre ellos, Fili sabiamente cambió a un tema menos peligroso "¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, pequeño?"

"¡Pastel de carne!" respondió Frodo inmediatamente. "Mi mamá siempre hacía..."

Ante la desesperada mirada de Bilbo, Fili se apresuró a decir "¡Oh sí, esa es una buena elección, Frodo! ¡Erebor tiene algunos de los más sabrosos pasteles de carne de los alrededores!"

"¡Y quesos!" añadido Kili, haciendo con las manos la forma de una rueda de queso. "Vamos a dejarte tan lleno de queso que tu pobre tío Bilbo será capaz de olerte durante toda una semana. Es la forma más fácil de encontrar a un niño, bueno de los enanos"

Eso causo unas cuantas risitas en Frodo. "Eso es una tontería. No quiero olor a queso. Es apestoso"

"Nosotros, los enanos solemos premiarnos a nosotros mismos por nuestro olor" dijo Fili con un puchero. "Y para que lo sepan, yo gané el premio del concurso al más apestoso hedor maloliente cuando era un muchacho, pequeño hobbit. Y fue por un deslizamiento de tierra"

"O un tobogán de basura" agregó Kili con una sonrisa. "Nuestra pobre madre no lo podía abrazar, estaba tan sucio. Olía como el queso azul."

"Ewwww" se quejó Frodo. "Eso es asqueroso"

"Tú no tuviste que compartir la habitación con él" dijo Kili. "Mi pobre olfato no funcionó bien durante meses. Las vacas olían a margaritas, el moho del baño como a pasteles de manzana, fue un momento muy difícil"

Llegaron a las habitaciones reales cuando Fili y Kili estaban empezando a contarle a Frodo una historia de cuando se habían perdido en un pozo de las minas subterráneas. Teniendo en cuenta la ubicación de Erebor, Bilbo no estaba muy contento con este tema en particular. Sin embargo, terminó antes de que incluso comenzaran a contarla, gracias a la aparición repentina de las habitaciones y la posibilidad de secar su ropa y tomar un baño caliente. Un momento después, varios enanos aparecieron detrás de ellos, con una enorme cantidad de cajas en sus brazos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Bilbo.

"Sólo algunas cosas esenciales que pensamos que podrías necesitar" dijo Fili con una sonrisa. "Y eso de ahí, será un poco de tu propio equipaje, supongo" Señalando a los últimos tres enanos. "El baño ya ha sido preparado, así que a bañarse y una vez que hayan terminado, ustedes dos hobbits, podremos tener una excelente comida enana. Estaremos esperando al final del pasillo, así que avísenos cuando estén listos"

Los hermanos empujaron a Bilbo dentro de la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de él. Bufando ante la euforia de los enanos, se tomó un minuto para estudiar la habitación, se quedo con la boca abierta y en estado de shock cuando se dio cuenta de donde estarían alojados. A pesar de que no era tan lujoso o elaborado como su cuarto en Rivendell, la habitación era muy grande y excelentemente amueblada. Todo estaba hecho de roble oscuro, azul cobalto y granito negro, el cual Bilbo nunca había visto antes en su vida. Era, en simples términos, una habitación digna de un rey. O por lo menos alguien con linaje real, no un par de hobbits que habían nacido en los simples campos de la Comarca.

Bilbo se sentía tan fuera de lugar y sin importancia en su vida. La pura cama con dosel debía costar más que todo lo que tenía en Bolsón Cerrado y la casa misma. Y los armarios, tenía unos grabados tan intrincados y mucho más ingeniosos que todos los que había visto en la Comarca. Y ¡¿Eso que estaba sobre el espejo de la pared del fondo, era un rubí?! Todo era demasiado grande y lujoso para un sencillo hobbit como él.

"¡Mira tío Bilbo!" gritó Frodo, tratando de zafarse de los brazos del mayor y apuntó al otro lado de la habitación para mostrarle la pared. "¡Es un mapa de la Tierra Media! Mira, incluso tiene parte de la Comarca, aquí mismo" Frodo señaló un pequeño dibujo hecho a mano al lado de la imagen del mapa. "Es Bolsón Cerrado. Por dentro y fuera"

"Así es" murmuró Bilbo mientras se acercaba y lo recogía. "Podemos echar un vistazo más tarde. Por ahora, vamos a tomar ese bañó, querido"

El baño fue mucho más fácil de lo habitual. Frodo estaba fascinado por tomar un baño dentro de la montaña, que entro corriendo al cuarto, sus pequeños pies pateando las burbujas que cubrían la superficie del agua. Bilbo se metió primero y se sintió bastante aliviado al ver que había escalones para emergencias y un fácil acceso en las dos esquinas de la bañera. Su sobrino estaba dispuesto a reunirse con él, sus pequeños brazos pidiendo la acostumbrada asistencia.

"Es tan grande" sonrió Frodo desde la esquina en la que estaba sentado rodeado por los brazos de su tío. El muchacho era muy receloso de los ríos debido a la muerte de sus padres, pero parecía que el agua del baño no era un nuevo temor. Bilbo no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio por esta muy bienvenida revelación. "¿Nos lo podemos quedar?"

"Por el momento" respondió Bilbo. Tendría que hablar con Thorin sobre lo ridículamente grandiosa que era la habitación antes de que la noche hubiera terminado. Un hobbit realmente no necesitaba este tipo de extravagancias, especialmente uno tan sencillo como Bilbo Bolsón. "Ahora alza ahora tus brazos para que yo pueda lavar debajo de ellos. Sí, los dos. Sólo los Valar saben lo que está creciendo ahí abajo"

"Hongos"

"¿Ni siquiera te atrevas a sacar el tema de los hongos, pequeño" le advirtió Bilbo con una dura mirada. "Ya he tenido bastante de esas horribles cosas para toda la vida. Ningún tío debería pasar por eso en su vida"

"Pero se veían como los que Pippin siempre está recogiendo" razonó Frodo con un mohín exagerado. "Y esos siempre saben bien"

"Y como un Bolsón, debes de mostrar un mejor ejemplo que el de seguir ciegamente a un Tuk, mi muchacho" dijo Bilbo. Cogió la botella de shampoo que estaba a un lado de la bañera y roció un poco en su mano. Olía a lavanda. "Ellos rara vez le dan importancia a sus acciones. Tontos Tuks"

"Pero yo..." Frodo farfulló cuando su tío comenzó a enjabonar el rizado cabello. "¡Oww, mis ojos! ¡Pica! ¡Y apesta!"

Bilbo suspiró. Al parecer, a pesar del cariño de Frodo por el agua de la bañera, el simple hecho de bañarse era detestado por el pequeño hobbit. Sin un ápice de duda, le dio a su sobrino un minucioso masaje con la espuma y no se detuvo hasta que el muchacho estuvo todo cubierto de burbujas desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Si Bilbo se salía con la suya, entonces Frodo iba a ser el hobbit más limpio que los enanos pudieran conocer. Por supuesto, debido a la naturaleza de los hobbits y la aislada ubicación de Erebor, era bastante probable que Frodo fuera el pequeño hobbit más limpio que verían en su vida.

Sonrió al ver su trabajo terminado "Verdad que fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

La mirada de Frodo decía lo contario.

"Está bien, se un buen hobbit y vístete con la ropa que nos prestaron en lo que me termino de bañar" le indicó Bilbo cuando colocó a su sobrino fuera de la bañera "Sería muy grosero de nuestra parte tener a nuestros anfitriones esperando más de la cuenta"

Frodo no discutió, fue a secarse y a cambiarse sin ningún problema. Realmente era un buen chico, pensó Bilbo con una sonrisa. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en los últimos seis meses, Frodo había sido sorprendentemente agradable, sobre todo durante el viaje a Erebor. Hubo algunos días en los que, por supuesto, había estado irritable o malhumorado, pero eso era normal para su corta edad. Sin embargo, al momento de la verdad, el muchacho era muy educado y un ávido lector, si le daban a Frodo un muy buen cuento de hadas y el niño podría estar quieto y en silencio durante horas.

"Asegúrate de secar detrás de las orejas" dijo Bilbo cuando salía de la bañera. "No quiero que te parezcas a un enano, aunque vivimos entre ellos" Se aseguró de secar muy bien el cabello de Frodo una vez que hubo terminado de vestirse, siempre cuidando al mediano de pescar alguna enfermedad inducida por el frío "Ahora sécate entre los dedos. Pequeño"

Una vez que se secó y se vistió, Bilbo se aseguró de que su sobrino estuviera listo para enfrentarse a un comedor lleno de traviesos enanos. Aunque estaba un poco nervioso, Frodo también parecía estar contento con la reunión y conocer gente de otra raza, y el hecho de que cada enano era un muy buen amigo de su tío, hacía las cosas más sencillas. Casi saltaba de anticipación el momento en que Bilbo estuvo listo para salir, los pequeños dedos se retorcían de emoción sobre sus sencillas ropas de hobbits.

"Vamos, tío Bilbo, date prisa" suplicó Frodo "Tengo hambre"

"Por alguna razón" arrastró las palabras Bilbo: "Creo que los enanos son más responsables de esta alta energía tuya que la perspectiva de comer" Bilbo se acercó y recogió a su sobrino, abrazándolo y respirando profundamente el dulce aroma del niño que siempre estaba presente después de un buen baño. Habían tenido varios inconvenientes durante su viaje, así que fue un gran alivio tener por fin a Frodo sano y salvo en Erebor. Hizo un gesto hacia la cama y le preguntó "¿Te gustaría traer a Rupert?"

Frodo lo pensó "No, él puede proteger la habitación mientras nos vamos. Mantendrá a los trolls y a los trasgos fuera"

"Buena elección." Bilbo se acercó y tomó un oso de peluche, colocándolo viendo de frente hacia la puerta. Prímula había hecho el oso para Frodo poco después de su nacimiento, por lo que era una de las posesiones más preciadas de su sobrino "Listo, nos vamos, Rupert puede vigilar toda la habitación de los intrusos. ¿Correcto?"

"Sí" Una explosión vino de fuera, en el pasillo, haciendo que Frodo se sobresaltara "¿Ahora podemos irnos? ¡Por favor!"

"Está bien, está bien," se rió Bilbo "Eres tan exigente"

Cuando salió por la puerta, los dos hobbits fueron recibidos por varias caras conocidas y gritos de emoción. Bilbo apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un paso atrás antes de que un par de brazos gruesos lo envolvieran.

"Es bueno verte muchacho" alardeó Dwalin. "Y este debe ser el pequeño hobbit del que Fili y Kili estaban presumiendo" El más grande de los enanos de la compañía le dio a Frodo una gran sonrisa y reverencia. "Soy Dwalin, pequeño y de pie justo detrás de mí, están nuestros jefes mineros... Bofur, Bifur y Bombur" Todos ellos dieron el mediano una divertida reverencia "A tu servicio"

Frodo les devolvió el saludo "Hola"

"Debes estar hambriento pequeño hobbit" le dijo Bombur. Palmeando su gran estómago "Un largo viaje desde la Comarca, me imagino." Le entregó varias galletas al mediano para picar "¿Listo para conocer un poco de cocina enana?"

Su sobrino asintió y partió una galleta por la mitad, metiéndosela en la boca. La otra mitad acabó en la boca de Bilbo. Masticó de manera pensativa y pronto reconoció el sabor de las nueces y dio a Bombur un pulgar hacia arriba. Iba a ser muy bueno tener finalmente algo de comida cacera otra vez. Frodo y él habían estado viviendo de míseras raciones durante los últimos seis meses, con Rivendell siendo su único respiro. Tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a no tener que preocuparse por la comida.

Bilbo se aclaró la garganta cuando Frodo trató de meterse otra galleta en la boca.

"Ahora, ¿qué es lo que decimos, Frodo?"

Le tomó varios minutos al hambriento mediano el pensar la respuesta. "Oh, uf, gracias, señor Bombur. Están muy buenas"

El alegre enano estaba ridículamente complacido.

"Los modales son esenciales para criar a un buen hobbit" dijo Bilbo cuando Fili, Kili y Bofur comenzaron a reírse. "No es que los enanos no sepan nada de modales, así que, al parecer mis esfuerzos tendrán que duplicarse"

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Frodo cuando escuchó como Bifur hablaba rápidamente con sus primos en un idioma extraño. "¿Tío?"

"Bifur habla Khuzdul, es uno de los idiomas enano" le explicó a su siempre curioso sobrino. "Creo que ese pedazo de hacha en su cabeza le ha causado unos pocos, hmm, problemas a lo largo de los años. Con el habla en otros idiomas, sí, eso es."

Frodo asintió con el ceño fruncido. "¿Entonces, también puedo aprender?"

"Bueno, Frodo, no creo que en realidad sea..."

"¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Yo le puedo enseñar!" Kili gritó, empujando a su hermano fuera del camino mientras trataba de ganarle los privilegios para enseñarle al mediano. Fili agarró a Kili del cabello y tirándolo al suelo junto con él. "Mi Khuzdul es perfecto, ¿qué haces? ¡Quítate...de...encima...de…mí!"

Bueno, esa definitivamente no era la respuesta que Bilbo había estado esperando de parte de ellos.

"¡Tu casi repruebas khuzdul, idiota!" argumentó Fili. "Yo soy mucho mejor"

"¡No, no! ¡Consigue tu propio hobbit!"

Bilbo sólo suspiró, siguiendo a los demás por el pasillo mientras los hermanos trataban de meterse el pie el uno al otro "No sé por qué esperaba más de alguno de los dos. Demasiado tonto de mi parte"

"Creo que deberías dejarle la enseñanza a Balin" dijo Dwalin. "Él le enseñó todo lo que sabe a Thorin, por lo que sería una excelente elección para nuestro pequeño hobbit. Y él es muy bueno con los niños pequeños"

Bilbo cabeceó "Si él está dispuesto, me encantaría que Balin le enseñar a Frodo"

"Voy a hablar con él sobre eso más tarde, después de que regrese de las inspecciones de minas las con Thorin" aseguró Dwalin. "Ha estado trabajando muy duro últimamente, así que sería un buen descanso de la política de Erebor para él"

Un pequeño sentimiento de calidez se extendió a través de Bilbo por el amable gesto. "Muchas gracias, Dwalin. Esto significa mucho. Ustedes han aceptado muy bien a Frodo"

"Cuando quieras"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A:** Como siempre, las sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos. Me encanta jugar con los enanos aquí. Todos ellos tienen personalidades únicas.

**N/T:** Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado pronto el capitulo 3! Saludos! =)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**Disclaimer: ****The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno para todos los que preguntaban, personalmente la imagen de Frodo es equivalente a un niño de cuatro o cinco años de edad en relación a los humanos. Thorin y Bilbo no han tenido ningún tipo de relación romántica antes de la historia, por lo que esto llevará un poco de tiempo, aunque los dos son demasiado obvios y tercos. Como ya he dicho, no soy una gran fan del romance, pero cuando lo hago, trato de ser muy cuidadoso y/o realista en su retrato. Sin embargo, mi principal preocupación (junto con Bilbo en la historia) es plasmar las relaciones de Frodo en detalle exacto. Tengo un poco de debilidad por el pequeño.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 3**

Los enanos seguían siendo tan ruidosos y desordenados durante las comidas como Bilbo recordaba; volaban manzanas, bollos y panecillos con mantequilla de una dirección a otra, mientras otros peleaban sobre quién conseguiría las mejores rebanadas de jamón glaseado. Bilbo se sentó de nuevo y observó el espectáculo, manteniendo su propio plato a una distancia segura de los enanos en la cabecera de la mesa. Frodo estaba sentado en su regazo, dos pequeños trozos de jamón y varias verduras saludables en su plato. Los enanos habían protestado al principio, pues no querían cocinar algo verde, pero Bilbo había puesto el pie en el suelo y no iba a ceder en el asunto.

"Yo no sé acerca de ustedes enanos, pero un pequeño hobbit necesita sus vegetales si quiere crecer saludable y fuerte" Bilbo les explicó. "Ahora, ¿quieres que Frodo tenga una mala nutrición y una dieta poco saludable, Bombur?"

Y cinco minutos más tarde, el rechoncho enano tenía un plato de diferentes verduras sobre la mesa y la gran fiesta comenzó. Diversos alimentos viajaban por el aire cada vez que había una petición de algo en particular. Fili y Kili finalmente habían comenzado el juego de atrapar los alimentos en el aire, bollos y pequeños trozos de queso eran lanzados al aire, mientras que todos los enanos en la mesa trataban de mostrar su destreza. Frodo aplaudía cada vez que alguno de ellos lograba atrapar un pedazo de comida con la boca, sus pequeños pies peludos daban patadas al compás de los golpes y aplausos de sus estridentes compañeros.

"¡Bombur!" gritó Fili cuando lo vio regresar con mas charolas llenas de comida. Un trozo de queso iba volando hacia él "¡Atrápalo!"

"¡Lo tengo!"

El queso voló directamente a su boca y todos en la sala lo ovacionaron, Bombur hizo una rápida reverencia antes de depositar las bandejas sobre la mesa. Colocó una charola más pequeña justo al lado de los hobbits.

"Algunos pasteles de carne caseros para el pequeño" dijo Bombur con una reverencia, mientras le daba un golpe con la cuchara a las manos que trataban de acercarse a los pasteles. "Sin embargo, me gustaría darles más o menos un minuto para que se enfríen"

Frodo miró con avidez los pasteles "Gracias"

Bombur le dio al niño una palmadita en la cabeza antes de regresar a su asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa. "De nada, pequeño, tu puedes ser mi catador en el futuro. Poca gente aquí aprecia la buena comida"

"¿Por qué no puedo agarrar uno, Bombur?" se quejó Fili. "Yo si aprecio la buena comida. Me encanta la buena comida. ¡Por Aulë, he dejado que me envenenes antes!"

"Porque ni eres pequeño, ni eres un hobbit. Esa es la razón"

Fili se cruzó de brazos con un puchero" Así que los hobbits son los que reciben un trato especial por aquí"

"Por supuesto"

Bilbo le sonrió a los enanos que lo rodeaban. Kili y Nori se disputaban una rebanada de pastel de manzana, mientras Bombur se las arreglaba para meterse un tercio completo de dicho pastel en la boca. Fili tiró un trozo de carne al aire mientras que Bofur lo atrapaba con la boca haciendo una ruidosa ovación. Bifur y Dwalin parecían estar teniendo un concurso de quien bebía más, ya que tenían la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras resoplaba en sus jarras con gusto. Dori parecía estar revisando quien iba ganando, aparentemente, trozos de pastel de carne, queso y bayas eran el premio para el vencedor.

"Echaba de menos esto"

Frodo se enfrasco en los pasteles de carne en el momento en que Bilbo le dio permiso, en cuestión de segundos, sus dedos estaban cubiertos de pequeñas migas de pasta. Su tío trataba de mantenerlo limpio, pero cada vez era más difícil, ya que Frodo parecía estar copiando el estilo de los enanos de ensuciarse las caras. Los dedos pegajosos de Frodo eran aún lo suficientemente rápidos para golpear la mano de Fili y mantenerla a distancia, una sonrisa malvada adornaba su rostro cuando el enano rubio jadeaba en falso dolor. Bilbo le dio una palmada en el muslo por su mal comportamiento, lo último que necesitaba era que un enano como Fili tuviera demasiada influencia sobre el joven hobbit.

"Ahora, Frodo, tú sabes que yo no…"

El sonido de un gran cuerno lo interrumpió. De pronto, cada enano en la mesa se paró de un salto, con un arma en cada una de sus manos y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Bilbo miró a su alrededor y apretó a Frodo firmemente contra su pecho, la comida totalmente olvidada. Bofur y Dori lo agarraron por los brazos. El hobbit iba a exigir una respuesta acerca del significado del sonido del cuerno cuando una voz resonó por los pasillos.

"Orcos"

Bilbo sintió los brazos de su sobrino tensarse sobre su cuello, los gritos de los centinelas asustaron al pequeño hobbit. Y Frodo no era ingenuo, sabía muy bien lo que era un orco y la destrucción que podían causar. Habían visto un montón de cosas durante su viaje a Erebor.

"¡Vienen desde las colinas del oeste!"

Unas fuertes manos guiaban a Bilbo por los pasillos, numerosos enanos completamente armados corrían junto a ellos hacia la entrada de la montaña. El cuerno volvió a sonar, fuerte y estridente en el antes pacifico aire. Los enanos se gritaban órdenes los unos a los otros en khuzdul. Bofur se quedó todo el tiempo, justo detrás de ellos, Dori guiándolos a través de los elevados pasillos del salón central de Erebor, justo a la izquierda de la calzada principal de la fortaleza. Una familiar figura completamente armada se colocó en la parte delantera del camino, gritando órdenes a los soldados reunidos y dirigirlos hacia los diferentes balcones y entradas.

"¿Ese es Thorin?"

Bofur miró a un lado y le dio un rápido asentimiento. "Sí, ese es él. En toda su gloria real. Él siempre dirige los contra-ataques de los orcos. Esos bastardos siguen viniendo por más, no importa cuántas veces los aplastemos"

El hobbit lo miraba con preocupación "¿No está...? Quiero decir ¿Está lo suficientemente sano como para entrar en combate? La última vez que lo vi..."

"Él ha sanado bien" aseguró Bofur "Las cicatrices son suficientes para cubrir una mula vieja, pero sigue siendo tan fuerte y estando en forma como cualquier enano podría desear. Cortar a los orcos como mantequilla se ha convertido en su pasatiempo favorito en los últimos tiempos"

"Pensé que los orcos habían desaparecido de estas tierras" dijo Bilbo. Podía ver a Fili y Kili corriendo hacia su tío. "Después de la batalla"

"No del todo. Todavía quedan algunos pocos grupos en las colinas al noroeste y un par a lo largo de las regiones del norte del Bosque Negro. Thorin ha estado enviando rastreadores de una manera casi mensual, pero nuestros números son aún muy bajos" Bofur suspiró "Faltan por lo menos seis meses para que llegue la próxima caravana de las Montañas Azules, por lo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas hasta entonces"

Bilbo vio que los enanos ya que se preparaban para la batalla. Fili estaba junto a su tío, obviamente hablando con él sobre algo importante. Desafortunadamente, debido al pequeño tamaño de Bilbo, en comparación con el de los enanos, apenas podía ver por encima de la barda de la calzada. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente alto como para ver a través de algunas de las partes más bajas de los decorativos, ahí fue donde vio a Fili apuntando hacia él. Ante el sentimiento de la intensa mirada de Thorin, Bilbo lo saludó con la mano antes de que Bofur lo llevara más adentro de la fortaleza.

"Tenemos una serie de habitaciones seguras donde ponemos a los niños durante los ataques" explicó Bofur "Las paredes son más gruesas que en cualquier otro lugar de la montaña. Frodo y tu estarán perfectamente a salvo aquí" Momentos después Dori se fue en otra dirección. "Yo me quedaré con ustedes, por si acaso"

El hobbit asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a Bofur por varias escaleras estrechas, Frodo emitiendo un calor constante contra su frente. Después de un tiempo llegaron a una habitación espaciosa, una docena de niños de corta edad, ya estaban sentados junto a la pared con sus madres enanas. Bilbo se sorprendió al ver a tantas mujeres, debido a la mayoría de las historias que había escuchado durante la búsqueda de Erebor. Muchas de ellas eran bastante bonitas, dentro de los rasgos característicos de la raza. Y, por supuesto, todas portaban sus propias armas, ensombreciendo la mirada cuando el cuerno volvía a sonar por encima de ellos.

"¿Todavía tienes ese brillante abrecartas?" preguntó Bofur mientras le hacía señas a Bilbo para que se sentara en una caja cercana. "¿El de la cueva?"

"Oh, umm, sí", dijo Bilbo, pasando los dedos por los suaves rizos de Frodo. "Pero lo dejé en la mesita de noche en nuestra habitación. No creí que lo fuera a necesitar dentro de la ciudad. No hay posibilidad de que se la roben, ¿verdad?"

"Los orcos nunca se han acercado lo suficiente como para entrar a la ciudad, así que no hay razón para preocuparse" aseguró el enano con sombrero. "Pero sería prudente mantenerla a tu lado en el futuro, especialmente si vas a aventurarte en cualquier lugar cerca del perímetro. Esa cosa brillante...se enciende cada vez que un orco se acerca. Podría sernos útil. Al menos hasta que llegue la próxima caravana y tengamos unos cuantos cientos de guardias de más en la ciudad"

"Voy a hacer eso" dijo Bilbo con una inclinación de cabeza "¿Te gustaría escuchar algunas historias, Frodo? ¿Tal vez la del mago pardo?"

Frodo, que estaba sentado en el regazo de su tío, hizo un gesto brusco. Sus pies peludos estaban moviéndose nerviosamente hacia atrás y adelante, una clara señal de que Frodo se sentía incómodo con su situación actual.

"Sí, yo me la se" se rió entre dientes Bofur, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad. "Extraño compañero que era ese Radagast, inclusive para ser mago" Se inclinó a nivel de Frodo y le palmeó el pequeño brazo. "Hey, ¿sabías que Radagast superó a una patrulla entera de grandes wargos nada más con un trineo tirado por conejos?"

Frodo lo miró un poco curioso "¿Conejos?"

"¡Conejos de Rhosgobel!" dijo Bofur con gran emoción "Son los bichos más rápido y pequeños que veras en tu vida. Los wargos no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad contra esas las bolas de pelo. Y el mago pasaba frente a sus hocicos mientras nosotros..."

Al final resultó que, Bofur era un maestro de la narración cuando se trataba de niños, con todos los pequeños enanos y hobbits sentados a sus pies, en el centro de la habitación. Bilbo miró con una gran sonrisa, divertido por los adornos que Bofur le había puesto a algunas de las historias de la búsqueda de Erebor. Si los oyentes creyeron en las historias Bofur, entonces Thorin tendría que ser el más fuerte, listo y más majestuoso rey en la historia de toda la Tierra Media. Ni que decir de todas las fechorías de los elfos, que fueron presentados como arrogantes trepadores de árboles, especialmente los de Mirkwood. Bilbo interfería con algunas correcciones cuando se trataba de los elfos de Rivendell, ya que les habían proporcionado un poco de la muy necesaria ayuda, pero el asunto resultó inútil cuando Frodo le callaba a cada rato.

"Bueno, ya veo cuál es mi posición" murmuró Bilbo.

"¿Qué pasó después?" exigió un enano rubio junto a Frodo. "¿El elfo mantuvo encarcelado a Su Majestad?"

"Ahhhh, bueno, parecía que sería el…"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un momento después, un enano desconocido asomo la cabeza por la puerta para informar a todos que la batalla había terminado y había sido ganada. Maldiciendo todo el tiempo que habían perdido en su trabajo, las madres enanas se reunieron con sus hijos y agradecieron a Bofur por haber entretenido a los más pequeños durante tantas horas. Al parecer, las buenas historias y cuentos animados eran una de las pocas cosas que podían mantener a un niño enano divertido durante largos períodos de tiempo y la narración Bofur había sido un alivio excelente para las madres. Al escuchar sus palabras de agradecimiento, Bilbo se sentía demasiado afortunado de que Frodo no fuera un terror energético diario.

"Parece que las paredes resisten bastante bien" dijo Bofur con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Yo juraría que los orcos no tienen el cerebro para colarse en Erebor. Pero por desgracia, nuestra casa es demasiado irresistible para ellos" Dio al suelo una palmadita cariñosa. "Nadie más volverá a quitarle Erebor a los enanos, nunca más. No con un Durin en el trono"

"¡Sí, sí!" gritaron las enanas.

"Vamos, mis buenos hobbits Bolsón" dijo Bofur. Él los sacó de la habitación y los llevo al pasillo, subiendo las escaleras a un ritmo rápido. "Vamos a ver cómo les fue a Thorin y al resto con los orcos en esta desagradable tarde lluviosa"

Las orejas puntiagudas de Frodo se deleitaron con el nombre que se le hacía tan familiar. "¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¿Vamos a ver al rey ahora?"

"Eso creo"

Dieron más vueltas que Bilbo ya no pudo contar, pero finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cámara que se conectaba con la sala del trono. Bofur dijo que fue nombrada oficialmente como el cuarto de guerra real, pero en su lugar, la mayoría de la sociedad le gustaba llamarlo el despacho privado de Thorin. Una risilla burlona escapó de la garganta de Bilbo ante esa explicación. La idea de Thorin, un enano auto-proclamado de acción, sentado en una vieja habitación polvorienta con documentos legales dispersos a su alrededor era bastante difícil de imaginar. Por supuesto, Bilbo sólo había conocido al rey en momentos de aventura y combate, así que tal vez había un lado intelectual por debajo de toda esa masculinidad robusta y orgullosa.

"Hemos llegado" declaró Bofur en voz alta. Todas las caras familiares y extrañas en la sala, se volvieron para mirarlos. El rey y sus sobrinos estaban en la cabecera de la mesa central. "Y nuestro ladrón favorito ha regresado"

"Así que mis ojos y mis oídos no me engañaron" susurró el Rey. "Bilbo Bolsón..."

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A:** Gracias de nuevo por sus Reviews, los amo! Un par de personas han solicitado que escriba algunas cosas que afecten los sentimientos de los enanos, así que voy a tratar de incorporarlos en algún momento. Fili y Kili parece ser uno de los favoritos de todos.  
¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios encantadores de nuevo! Y para todos los que preguntaron, Bilbo y Thorin están conscientes de sus propios sentimientos del uno por el otro, pero son tontos en lo que respecta a detectar si la atracción es recíproca.

**N/T:** Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado! Prometo tratar de actualizar un poco más seguido ya que comienza el fin de semana! Gracias y Saludos! =)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**Disclaimer: ****The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 4**

"Ese soy yo"

Bilbo miró a su alrededor, observando a los otros diez enanos en la habitación aparte de la familia real. Inmediatamente reconoció Balin y a Ori, quienes estaban al lado de su rey con varias hojas de papel en las manos. Oin, Gloin y Dwalin estaban más cerca de Bilbo, junto con otros cinco enanos que no reconocía. Todos ellos, excepto Balin y Ori, estaban cubiertos de sangre, incluso desde la distancia se podía percibir el fuerte olor a cobre de la sangre. El hobbit realmente podría haber vivido sin haber olido una cosa tan desagradable nunca más.

"Por lo visto, parece que la batalla, o mmmm...pelea salió bien" dijo Bilbo. Las miradas de los extraños lo hacían sentir muy incómodo "Es bueno saber que alguien está poniendo en su lugar a los orcos"

"Esos somos nosotros, muchacho" Bendito Balin por salvarlo de seguir balbuceando cosas sin sentido "Muchas historias del oeste dicen que han invadido pueblos enteros. Pero me imagino que tu sabes, mejor que nosotros la verdad detrás de los rumores, ¿cierto?"

"Nuestro grupo se encontró con algunas emboscadas en las montañas" admitió Bilbo, una mano instintivamente se dirigió hacia su muslo izquierdo, sobre el cual todavía sanaba una larga herida. Sintió a Frodo apoyándose detrás de él, ya que había sido puesto en el suelo antes de entrar a la sala. El pobre muchacho estaba todavía asustado por el incidente "Parecen estar vigilando el campo en la mayoría de los casos, sin embargo atacan las granjas y otras casas"

Thorin asintió con la cabeza, sus intensos ojos escudriñaban al hobbit "Mientras que nuestros números sean todavía muy bajos, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer contra los orcos. Haum, coloca tres docenas más de centinelas a lo largo de las paredes y las entradas esta noche. No dejes ninguna zona sin vigilancia. Por ahora vamos a descansar"

Los otros enanos salieron de la sala arrastrando los pies, obviamente agotados tras un largo día en las minas y una larga batalla con los orcos por la defensa de Erebor. Algunos de ellos dirigieron una mirada de curiosidad a los hobbits, pero más que nada deseaban un baño caliente y una buena comida. Bilbo asintió con la cabeza a cada uno de ellos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con los guerreros enanos ajenos a la compañía.

"Así que, el hobbit finalmente ha regresado" dio Thorin arrastrando las palabras, mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa en donde Bofur y Bilbo estaban de pie cerca de la puerta. "Por un momento, muchos de nosotros llegamos a pensar que este regreso nunca iba a suceder"

"Yo siempre dije que iba a volver" argumentó Kili indignado. Se acobardó un poco después de la mirada de su tío "Bueno, lo hice"

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó Thorin. Quien, ahora estaba justo al lado del hobbit, con su postura fuerte e imponente de siempre. Bilbo podía, literalmente sentir el calor abrasador del hombre, su abrigo y pieles empapadas de sangre de su reciente batalla con los orcos. Se veía como todo un rey guerrero. "No debería haber sido…"

"Ewww" susurró una vocecita. "Él apesta"

Thorin hizo una mueca entre perplejo y molesto. En cierto modo le hacía parecer indispuesto "¿Qué es esa…cosa?"

"¡Es un bebe hobbit!" dijo Kili. "¿No es pequeño?"

"Por enésima vez, ustedes dos, él no es un bebe" suspiró Bilbo "Y esa cosa es mi sobrino. Frodo es su nombre y voy a estar cuidando de él a partir de ahora" Tratando de convencer al chico tímido que saliera detrás de él "Vamos Frodo, todo el mundo aquí es un buen amigo mío ¿Te acuerdas de las historias que te contaron sobre el Rey? ¿Thorin Oakenshield? Bueno, este es él, cariño"

Frodo echó un vistazo alrededor de las piernas de su tío "¿Estás seguro? Él no tiene una corona. ¿Pensé que todos los reyes tenían coronas?"

El viejo hobbit ni siquiera intentó disimular la risa "Thorin tiene una corona querido, pero a él no le gusta usarla. Las coronas son terriblemente pesadas. Además, a ti no te gusta usar ropa interior, ¿ahora lo vas a hacer?"

Frodo arrugó la nariz. "Pican"

"Bueno, tal vez a Thorin le pasa lo mismo con su corona" razonó Bilbo. "El hecho de Thorin no la use, no lo convierte en un no-rey, al igual que el no llevar ropa interior no te convierte en un no-hobbit"

Bilbo podía oír a los otros enanos riéndose de lo tonto que sonaba, especialmente Fili, Kili y Bofur. Ni siquiera quería imaginar la cara de Thorin en esos momentos. El hobbit no se sorprendería si el estoico enano tratara de echarlo de Erebor por ser tan indiferente sobre la corona real. Si es que realmente había una corona real, Bilbo aún no estaba del todo seguro acerca de ese asunto en particular.

"¿Frodo?"

"Supongo que sí" admitió su sobrino. Salió un poco más y saludó al Rey Bajo la Montaña "Hola" Y luego desapareció justo detrás de su tío "Esta todo cubierto de sangre"

Bilbo se limitó a suspirar. "Estoy trabajando en la timidez, pero este tipo de cosas tardan una buena cantidad de tiempo en superarse" En realidad trataba de sacar a Frodo otra vez "Ahora Frodo, está bien. Nadie en esta sala te hará daño, te lo prometo. Thorin no es tan aterrador como parece" Bilbo se inclinó para susurrarle a su sobrino. "En el interior, realmente él es demasiado blando, al igual que Gaffer Samwise en la Comarca. Y mira, Fili y Kili están justo ahí"

Los dos enanos le daban pequeños saludos para tranquilizarlo. Esto pareció animar un poco más a Frodo, extendiendo los brazos hacia Bilbo para que lo cargara. Los brazos del hobbit mayor, le dolían por las largas horas de uso, pero se las arregló para equilibrar el pequeño hobbit en su cadera derecha. Frodo había sido terriblemente tímido en sus primeras semanas juntos, pero se había ido abriendo cada vez más desde que llegaron a Rivendell, Bilbo esperaba que pudiera mantenerlo en Erebor.

"Ahora, saluda a Thorin correctamente, Frodo"

El joven pareció reflexionar por un momento antes de tenderle finalmente la pequeña mano de una manera más determinada "Mucho gusto, señor Rey"

Thorin estaba completamente desconcertado.

"Umm, tío" susurró Kili "No quiero ser descortés ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que tienes que darle la mano al pequeño" Su hermano mayor ni siquiera intentó disimular su sonrisa "A menos que los hobbits tengan una manera diferente de hacerlo"

"No, no la tenemos" dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa "Vamos, Thorin, ¿Realmente vas a negarle a este niño pequeño un simple apretón de manos?"

El rey simplemente rodó los ojos "Hobbits..."

Thorin acercó con suavidad su grande, callosa y sangrienta mano derecha y envolvió la diminuta mano ofrecida a él. La lechosa piel blanca de Frodo contrastaba fuertemente con la de Thorin, toda suavidad de bebé y dedos pequeños contra la peluda y llena de cicatrices del Rey. Fue más cauto de lo que había sido con cualquier persona desde el nacimiento de sus sobrinos, Thorin acunaba la mano del pequeño hobbit y le dio una delicada sacudida. Levantó la vista después de un momento, viendo como Bilbo les dirigía a los dos una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?" Bilbo le preguntó a su sobrino. El niño asintió con la cabeza, regresando a un lado de su tío, con su timidez natural en lugar del miedo de antes "Fue mucho mejor que la reunión con los elfos, eso es seguro"

Thorin sonrió con arrogancia ante esto. Insultar a los elfos trepadores de árboles era un territorio muy familiar para él. "El niño parece tener un excelente juicio de carácter. No es muy sorprendente para ser un hobbit, por supuesto"

Bilbo sólo le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "Sé amable con los elfos, Thorin. Preferiría que Frodo no creciera diciendo esas terribles palabras que les gusta usar para con ellos"

"Come madera es un buen nombre" defendió Gloin. "Y trepadores de árboles"

"Debería haber sabido que todos iban a estar en mi contra" dijo Bilbo. Recogiendo a un exhausto Frodo, los brazos le quemaban por cargar al niño desde muy temprano esa mañana. "Uf, ¿puedo sentarme? Ha sido un día un poco largo y este chico no es tan liviano"

Thorin parecío aturdido por un momento y luego hizo un gesto a un par de sillas de roble frente a la chimenea "¿Llegaste hoy por la mañana?"

"Por la tarde" dijo Bilbo, dando un gran suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pudo descansar sus pies y los brazos "Probablemente habría llegado la semana pasada si no hubiera sido por las constantes lluvias. Temía que Frodo se resfriara por viajar a través de muchas tormentas" Pasó los dedos por los rebeldes rizos de su sobrino, siempre agradecido de que el niño no hubiera sufrido algún daño durante el viaje "Los orcos fueron un problema en varios puntos, pero solamente los que estaban cerca de Rivendell fueron los más peligrosos"

De repente Thorin estaba a su lado "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Bilbo en lugar de decir algo, simplemente jaló la parte superior derecha de la camisa y colocó la chaqueta a un lado, revelando una enrojecida herida de flecha debajo de ella. Se tocó el muslo izquierdo, donde otra flecha había atravesado su piel "Nos encontramos con una emboscada en los bosques al oeste de Rivendell. Fueron muchas flechas y disparadas demasiado rápido para evadirlas totalmente. Tenía que proteger a Frodo" La última parte la dijo con absoluta firmeza "Una patrulla de los elfos llegó cinco minutos después, pero para entonces ya nada más quedábamos doce de nosotros. Hubiéramos llegado a Erebor un mes antes si el ataque nunca hubiese ocurrido"

Una mano pequeña tocó la herida, los ojos azules de Frodo miraban directamente a su tío y un segundo más tarde, una mano grande cubrió la pequeña de su sobrino, Thorin miró hacia los dos hobbits. Fili y Kili no estaban demasiado lejos de su tío, murmurando acerca de la forma en que deberían haber matado lentamente a los orcos, como si eso ayudara de alguna manera a reparar las heridas de flecha del hobbit. Incluso Oin y Gloin se enfurecieron al ver las heridas que todavía no sanaban de su ladrón, una reacción que Bilbo no esperaba en absoluto.

"Pero llegaste" dijo Thorin, sus oscuros ojos azules fijos en el cansado rostro de Bilbo. La expresión del enano era amenazante, pero también cuidadosamente confinada por el bien del pequeño niño en el regazo de Bilbo. "Y eso es lo que importa"

"Sí, sí" hicieron coro los otros enanos.

"Que te puedo decir, sin duda, es agradable el poder sentarse en algo que no sea el suelo o un pony" dijo Bilbo, colocando a Frodo en una posición más cómoda una vez Thorin había dado unos pasos hacia atrás "Y tus sobrinos han sido unos anfitriones excepcionales hasta el momento. Debes de estar muy orgulloso de ellos"

Fili y Kili sacaron su pecho con orgullo por este cumplido. El hobbit siempre había tenido debilidad por los sobrinos del rey, sus personalidades bulliciosos eran un recordatorio de todas las cosas buenas que quedaban en el mundo. Ambos consideraban y admiraban a su tío, quien en opinión de Bilbo, no daba a ninguno de los dos jóvenes las suficientes alabanzas o crédito por sus heroicas acciones. Así que en solidaridad con los muchachos, siempre trataba de llenarlos de cumplidos.

"Les dimos el Cuarto Azul" dijo Kili con una sonrisa astuta. "Pensé que sería lo mejor para mantener a nuestros hobbits favoritos cerca, por si acaso"

"Así que lo hicieron" murmuró Thorin, sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza. O al menos, eso es lo que parecía a Bilbo, pero con Thorin nunca se sabía. El rey era muy difícil de leer, incluso en su día más expresivo "Entonces, supongo que sería mejor llevar a los hobbits a sus habitaciones para un merecido descanso. Parece que han tenido arduo viaje"

"Umm, sobre las habitaciones..."

Thorin se volvió para hablar con Balin antes de Bilbo podría incluso hacerle llegar su queja. El hobbit iba a intentarlo de nuevo, pero entonces los sobrinos estaban de pie justo en frente de él.

"Puedo llevar a Frodo por ti" dijo Kili con una sonrisa esperanzada. "Bueno, si el pequeño quiere. Tus pobres brazos deben sentirse como piedras en este momento"

"Uhh, tal vez la próxima vez, Kili" dijo Bilbo, mientras estómago se retorcía ante la mirada cabizbaja del moreno "Cuando no estés cubierto de sangre. Después de todo, hace sólo unos momentos acabo de darle un baño"

"¡Oh!" Kili jadeó cuando se miró a sí mismo "Supongo que soy un desastre en este momento. Tripas de orcos y todo la cosa"

"Lo puedes cargar todo lo que quieres cuando estás limpio" prometió Bilbo "Parece ser que ya te tiene cariño"

Kili sonrió con orgullo.

"Bueno, umm ¿alguien sería tan amable de llevarme de vuelta a nuestra habitación?" Bilbo preguntó "Me gustaría poder hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero me temo que acabaría terriblemente perdido" Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza su sobrino mientras este bostezaba "Erebor es enorme y este pequeño está a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento"

Thorin fue el primero en responder "Yo voy en la misma dirección, por lo que, si lo deseas me puedes seguir"

Bilbo le dio una sonrisa. "Guía el camino"

"Tío" murmuró Frodo, mientras miraba a Thorin con curiosidad con sus adormilados ojitos "Pensé que los reyes no olían mal"

El hobbit mayor se estremeció al momento en que Thorin se puso rígido. A este paso, ambos serían expulsados de Erebor. Y luego comidos por orcos.

"Sólo guarda silencio y duerme"

"Pero..."

"No. Nada de peros. A dormir"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A:** Espero que la primera aparición de Thorin no haya estado fuera de lugar ni nada. Él es un tipo muy estoico, así que estoy tratando de mantenerlo muy serio y real cuando está rodeado de sus súbditos o no miembros de la familia o compañía. Pido disculpas si hay algunos errores gramaticales, pero aquí está.

**N/T:** Que ocurrencias las de Frodo! Gracias y Saludos! =)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**Disclaimer: ****The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 5**

Bilbo siguió el Rey Bajo la Montaña a través de los pasillos dando vuelta en muchas ocasiones para llegar al ala real. El hobbit echó un vistazo detrás de ellos un par de veces sospechando de las pequeñas risillas que desaparecían a cada vuelta que daban. Bilbo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza divertido, realmente tendría que tener una buena charla con los niños acerca de la discreción, porque no estaban haciéndolo nada bien. Sinceramente, toda la parte de los empujones y las risas eran un claro ejemplo.

"Erebor se ve mucho mejor desde la última vez que estuve aquí" dijo Bilbo tratando de algún modo iniciar una conversación para romper el silencio "Esta menos...quemada. Y en realidad tiene un poco de alfombra. Estoy impresionado"

El rey se echó a reír "A pesar de la creencia común, nosotros los enanos no somos unos completos bárbaros. Una buena parte de nuestras mujeres saben usar una aguja, a pesar de que también la espada es tan importante en esta época"

Una mano palmeó la cabeza de Bilbo, su sobrino se inclinó hacia fuera para mirar hacia una pasarela "¿Qué es eso?"

"Disculpa" dijo Bilbo "¿Por qué no estás dormido?"

Frodo hizo un gesto a su alrededor de la imponente sala "Es muy interesante"

"Esas son las estatuas de mis antepasados" explicó pacientemente Thorin "Cada uno de ellas señalan las diez entradas a las minas de Erebor. Fueron construidas por los grandes escultores y herreros de esos tiempos. Pueden verse algunas de las minas de oro del lado izquierdo; al menos la mitad de nuestra producción actual proviene de esa en particular. Y la mina de rubís está un poco más allá"

Bilbo tuvo que detenerse varias veces para que Frodo pudiera mirar hacia las minas, su pequeño rostro estaba embelesado por las gemas multicolores que se veían en cada caverna. Thorin apenas terminaba de contestar una pregunta cuando la siguiente estaba siendo hecha, ni siquiera los constantes bostezos de Frodo podían frenar su curiosidad en lo más mínimo. Afortunadamente, al rey no parecía importarle que le hicieran todas esas preguntas, respondía a todas como si se tratara de un dignatario que venía de visita o como cualquier otro adulto. Bilbo había aprendido rápidamente que su sobrino era un niño muy inteligente, por eso las complejas explicaciones de Thorin eran bienvenidas con una sonrisa de ánimo del más viejo hobbit.

"Está bien, es suficiente por hoy" dijo Bilbo. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en el ala real, sus pródigos pasillos la distinguían del resto de la ciudad. "Thorin necesita dormir tanto como nosotros, así que ya no más preguntas"

Frodo puso mala cara, pero no se molestó en discutir con su tío. Sólo faltaba un pasillo para llegar; Frodo se quedo profundamente dormido en el momento en que llegaron a la habitación, su pequeño rostro estaba enterrado en el hueco del cuello de Bilbo. Le dio a Thorin una sonrisa agradecida cuando le abrió la puerta, mientras Bilbo intentaba equilibrar a Frodo en una posición más segura.

"Gracias Thorin" dijo Bilbo "Realmente no tienes que hacer todo esto por nosotros. Te estoy realmente agradecido. Las habitaciones son magníficas, pero es mucho más de lo que un simple hobbit como yo puede necesitar. Y a Frodo…"

"Te mereces esto y todo lo demás que puedas desear" interrumpió Thorin, su expresión casi tan seria como nunca antes Bilbo hubiera visto. "Si no fuera por ti, nunca habría podido recuperar Erebor o sobrevivir a la batalla. Tú, Bilbo Baggins, eres la única razón por la que mi gente tiene casa una vez más. Cualquier cosa que pueda darte y que haga tu vida y la de Frodo más cómoda te la daré. Y esta seguirá siendo tu habitación durante el tiempo que quieras vivir en Erebor y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta" en ese momento Thorin parecía un poco perdido "Si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntar. Mi habitación está justo a la derecha de la tuya. Ahora te dejo dormir"

Bilbo apenas pudo dejar salir otro "Gracias" antes de que Thorin desapareciera dentro de su propia habitación justo al final del pasillo. El hobbit suspiró, sintiéndose un poco tonto por haber sacado el tema en absoluto. Las palabras de Thorin habían sido amables, pero había huido tan rápido que Bilbo no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo había insultado. Bilbo no quería que Thorin se sintiera obligado a ayudarlos solo porque el hobbit mayor lo ayudó a recobrar Erebor hace dos años.

"Los enanos son muy extraños" murmuró Bilbo a su sobrino dormido una vez dentro de su habitación "Son muy cambiantes. Con todas las historias, uno pensaría que son seres muy obstinados en su manera de ser, pero no, es todo lo contrario"

Se acercó a la enorme cama y acomodo a Frodo, fácilmente lo cambió en su ropa de dormir, con gran habilidad. Bilbo metió al pequeño niño bajo las gruesas mantas y deslizó a Rupert en sus brazos, situando la pequeña cabeza de Frodo sobre una esponjosa almohada. Sólo le tomó a Bilbo unos minutos el ponerse su pijama favorito, una pieza desagradable de tonos verdes y azules que había recibido en su cumpleaños número 30 de parte de su tía Myrtle. La ropa de dormir pudiera haber sido más fea que el mismo Azog, pero también eran las más cómodas que Bilbo había poseído alguna vez, lo cual era mucho decir, ya que el amor de los hobbits por la ropa acogedora era muy bien sabido.

"Una cama nunca me había parecido lo más hermoso" murmuró Bilbo cuando se metió en la cama y se acurrucó en torno a su sobrino dormido. El niño volvió a los brazos de Bilbo y acomodó su cabecita suave en su barbilla "Buenas noches cariño"

Las horas pasaban en silencio, Bilbo dormía profundamente cuando una sensación de algo golpeando su hombro derecho lo despertó. Sorprendido por un repentino golpe en la cara, el hobbit apenas era capaz de sentarse erguido ante Frodo, quien lanzó un grito ensordecedor. Bilbo inmediatamente comenzó a hablar con el pequeño niño, acariciando suavemente su rostro, mientras lo sacudía en un esfuerzo por alejar la pesadilla que afectaba el sueño de su sobrino. Su corazón se retorció cuando Frodo se apartó de él con gritos de terror y gemidos que escapaban de la boca del pequeño. Pero no fue Bilbo quien despertó al hobbit, no, había sido la puerta de la habitación siendo azotada al momento en que el rey y sus sobrinos entraban con sus espadas en alto y listos para la batalla.

"Vamos Frodo, es sólo un mal sueño, cariño" repetía Bilbo una y otra vez a su sobrino. "¡Tranquilos! Estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Frodo, cariño, tío Bilbo está aquí, todo está bien. Sí, eso es mírame. Fue sólo un mal sueño, nada va a hacerte daño"

A pesar de que le dio al niño pequeño un poco de espacio para respirar, Bilbo no se atrevió a moverse a más de un pie de distancia en caso de que Frodo necesitara verlo. Podía oír los ligeros pasos de la familia real mientras se acercaban, los tres permanecían a una distancia decente para no asustar más al pequeño hobbit. Bilbo calmó y silenció a su sobrino, provocando al mediano a que liberara las lágrimas y dejara escapar todas las malas emociones y sentimientos. Le tomó unos minutos, pero finalmente Frodo dejó de llorar y sólo se acurrucó junto al pecho de Bilbo, los pequeños brazos aferrados alrededor del cuello de su tío.

"Eso es, eso es" murmuró Bilbo con dulzura "Yo estoy aquí. ¿Y vez allá? Es es Thorin. Y Fili y Kili. También están aquí. Y absolutamente nada puede llegar hasta aquí con ellos aquí, ¿Cierto?"

El rostro lleno de lágrimas de Frodo echó un vistazo a los enanos que estaban a varios pies de distancia de la cama, sus fieles espadas en cada una de sus manos. Thorin se adelantó al cabo de unos momentos, guardando lentamente a Orcrist antes de tomar asiento junto a los dos hobbits. Un par de sillas fueron tomadas de una mesa cercana y Fili y Kili se sentaron a medio paso de distancia de la cama, uno junto al otro.

"A veces sueña con sus padres" susurró Bilbo, su voz ronca y cansada por todas las emociones que siempre venían en las noches de terror de Frodo "Con los ríos o estanques profundos. Como en los que murieron sus padres" Lo envolvió en una pequeña manta ofrecida por Thorin, desesperado por detener el temblor que parecía consumir a su sobrino después de cada pesadilla "Otras veces, sueña conmigo. Con las flechas enterrándose tan profundas que ningún elfo podría sanar. Eso le da miedo"

"No quiero estar solo" gimió Frodo.

Un par de manos grandes se apoyaron en el hombro de Bilbo y el brazo había se envolvió alrededor de la espalda baja de Frodo. Thorin estaba vestido con una simple túnica y pantalón para dormir, lo cual permitía que el calor que emanaba de él llegara al hobbit más pequeño. Y aunque parezca mentira, la protectora presencia del Rey Bajo la Montaña parecía calmar los nervios de su sobrino, sus músculos y extremidades se relajaron conforme el enano frotaba con cautela la espalda de Frodo. Bilbo seguía abrazando al niño, diciéndole a Frodo que nadie se lo iba a llevar o hacerle daño de nuevo.

"Nosotros no los dejaremos" contestó Kili. "Ahora tú eres un hobbit de Erebor pequeño y eso significa que tendrían que pasar por toda una ciudad llena de enanos para llegar a ti. Y si tú piensas que podrán pasar al tío Thorin con la cabeza todavía pegada al cuerpo, entonces diríamos que tu estas al mismo nivel que troll de montaña"

"Ves la espada de nuestro tío" dijo Fili, sacándola parcialmente de la funda de Thorin "Se llama Orcrist debido a su capacidad para cercenar directamente a través de toda una banda de orcos sin necesidad de un segundo golpe. Ningún orco, trasgo u hombre tendría oportunidad contra la hoja tío Thorin, incluidos todos los que quieran hacerte daño"

Frodo sollozó "¿En serio?"

"Es verdad" dijo Thorin. Extendió la mano y tomó la mano del pequeño mediano, acercándola cuidadosamente a la recién pulida hoja. Siempre atento al filo de ella, Thorin permitió a Frodo que recorriera sus dedos sobre la plana superficie de la espada élfica, su callosa mano derecha guiaba la diminuta debajo de ella "Esta hoja fue forjada por los elfos de la antigüedad y su apodo, Demoledora de Trasgos, causa miedo en los corazones de nuestros enemigos" Thorin extendió la mano y cogió a Dardo de la mesa de noche "Y al igual que el abrecartas de tu tío, mi hoja brilla cuando los orcos están cerca ¿Está brillando ahora?"

"No"

"Y eso significa que no hay orcos o trasgos cerca" explicó Thorin "Mientras tu estés aquí en Erebor, lo primero que haré cuando brille Orcrist es encontrarte. Así, si un feo orco o trasgo logra entrar en estas impenetrables paredes, Podré protegerte a ti ya tu tío de cualquier daño ¿Entendido? "

Frodo asintió con la cabeza, con los dedos todavía recorriendo los grabados a lo largo de la hoja. Thorin mantuvo sus gruesos dedos sobre los del pequeño, dirigiendo al niño lejos del borde afilado, cuando vagaba demasiado cerca de él, mientras su brazo descansaba sobre el hombro de Bilbo. Sus dos sobrinos los miraban con diminutas sonrisas. Satisfechos de que el pequeño hobbit ya no estuviera demasiado asustado, los jóvenes enanos se acercaron a los mullidos sillones delante de la chimenea y decidieron sentirse como en su casa.

Bilbo miró a los hermanos, preguntándole a su tío "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Estamos vigilando a Frodo" dijo Fili, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. El enano se colocó una manta gruesa sobre sí mismo y se recostó en el sillón, acomodando una almohada debajo de su rubia cabeza "No podemos permitir que cualquiera de esas viles pesadillas se acerquen a nuestro pequeño bebe hobbit"

"Sí, vamos a estar por aquí vigilando las puertas mientras el tío Thorin cuida la cama" dijo Kili, arrastrando los pies alrededor de la silla para ponerse cómodo "No te preocupes Frodo, somos expertos en este tipo de cosas"

Bilbo miró a Thorin, le sorprendió encontrarlo a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia de él. El rey casi parecía tartamudear, sus oscuros ojos azules miraba a sus dos sonrientes sobrinos, sus dedos crispados, como si quisiera estrangularlos. Frodo no parecía darse cuenta de la repentina tensión, sus enormes bostezos hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera mientras se refugiaba en el calor de su tío.

"¿Él va a quedarse?" susurró Frodo.

La pregunta pareció tomar con la guardia baja a Thorin, sus ojos se abrieron de una manera casi cómica cuando el pequeño hobbit se le quedó mirando de manera suplicante. Bilbo se encogió de hombros, inmensamente complacido por el hecho de que Frodo ya parecía confiar en Thorin lo suficiente como para dejarlo dormir en su habitación. Tal vez, después de todo, las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Bilbo serían capaces de llevarse bien.

"Yo, uhh..." tartamudeó Thorin, sus sobrinos carcajeándose en el fondo de la manera tan poco usual de su estoico tío para responder. El rey miró a Bilbo abriendo y cerrando la boca con confusión. Bilbo sólo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. "Bueno, voy a estar…aquí abajo" Thorin se deslizó hasta el fondo de la cama en donde ninguno de los pequeños hobbits podría acercarse durante sus sueños "En caso de pesadillas o una repentina invasión de orcos..."

"Oh, Aulë" se rió Kili desde el otro lado de la habitación "¡Creo que se me reventó un pulmón... o mi hígado, oh, mi hígado!"

"¡Cállate, ustedes dos mocosos…!" replicó Thorin. Agarró un algo cercano... y lo arrojó a sus sonrientes sobrinos. Fili gritó y se cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. "No hay respeto"

Bilbo sólo colocó a Frodo de nuevo bajo las sábanas, sujetando firmemente al pequeño, mientras Thorin cogía una manta y se colocaba en la parte inferior de la cama. Frodo asomó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, obviamente comprobando que Thorin y los hermanos todavía estuvieran ahí. Una vez satisfecho, Frodo se acurrucó de nuevo en la cama con Rupert, acercándose al calor de Bilbo. Todo quedó en total calma después de eso, el único sonido en la habitación provenía del crepitar de la chimenea.

"Tú no tienes que hacer esto Thorin" dijo Bilbo varios minutos después "Yo podría haber conseguido que Frodo volviera a dormir. Lo he hecho muchas veces antes"

Durante unos segundos Thorin no respondió. "Es mi obligación como rey de Erebor el asegurarme que todos mis súbditos estén protegidos de fuerzas malévolas"

"Por alguna razón" susurró Bilbo "Yo no creo que eso aplique a las pesadillas de un pequeño"

"Cállate y vuelve a dormir, ladrón"

Bilbo sonrió. "Como quieras, Su Terquedad"

"Hm"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A:** Espero que la primera aparición de Thorin no haya estado fuera de lugar ni nada. Él es un tipo muy estoico, así que estoy tratando de mantenerlo muy serio y real cuando está rodeado de sus súbditos o no miembros de la familia o compañía. Pido disculpas si hay algunos errores gramaticales, pero aquí está.

Me han dado nuevas ideas para la historia, sobre todo con la relación de Frodo y Thorin. Yo personalmente veo que esta relación es lo más crucial para Bilbo, ya que nunca estaría con alguien que no acepte/ame a Frodo. Quiero decir, es bastante claro en los libros/películas que adora a su sobrino, así que, siendo realistas, es lógico que Thorin tuviera que probarse a sí mismo como padre ante Bilbo antes de que cualquier cosa pueda suceder.

**N/T:** Que ocurrencias las de Kili! Y después porque Thorin los manda a hacer tareas desagradables! Buen golpe el que se llevó Fili! Gracias y Saludos! =)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**Disclaimer: ****The Hobbit **es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 6**

"Absolutamente no"

Bilbo se sentó a la mesa del comedor real, apuñalando con el tenedor una papa grande mientras miraba directamente al rey, que se encontraba a su lado derecho. Su sobrino se encontraba sentado en su regazo mordisqueando felizmente un trozo de tocino que Bombur había insistido, era la mejor carne que Erebor que le podría ofrecer a un pequeño hobbit en crecimiento como Frodo. El resto de la compañía estaba reunida con ellos, cada uno preparándose para un día largo de trabajo en las minas o negociaciones y planes de reconstrucción. Bilbo había planeado pasar su tiempo en la antigua biblioteca de Erebor, que actualmente se encontraba bajo la jurisdicción y restauración de Ori. El pensamiento de antiguos libros y grandes tomos era demasiado tentador para Bilbo, como para dejarla pasar, sobre todo después de que Thorin ya le había dado permiso para ayudar todo lo que quisiera con el nuevo sistema de catalogación de Ori.

"El asunto está resuelto" dijo el Rey, con los dedos sujetando un gran trozo de carne. Para disgusto de Bilbo, parecía que ni siquiera la realeza enana utiliza los cubiertos durante las comidas "Muchas partes de Erebor aún siguen siendo peligrosas e inestables debido a la furia de Smaug. Tomará al menos un año más el limpiar y reconstruir las uniones más básicos del centro de la ciudad"

"Por no hablar de todas las pilas de popo que tuvimos que limpiar" se quejó Fili "Algunas eran tan altas como los endemoniados techos"

"Todavía huele fatal" agregó Nori.

Bilbo recordaba haber visto esos montones de popo de dragón. Parece ser que el haber regresado a la Comarca para arreglar sus cosas en Bolsón Cerrado y su familia, habían salvado a Bilbo de haber participado en ese asunto tan complicado.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Thorin" dijo Bilbo, con un poco de molestia empezando a empañar su, normalmente imperturbable voz "Puedo entender perfectamente el qué Frodo necesite un guardia cuando no esté presente yo o alguno de la Compañía, pero no veo la lógica o la razón de que yo también tenga un guardia"

Una fornida y pelirroja enana estaba de pie detrás del rey. Su parecido con Gloin era asombroso, sobre todo en la cara y su coloración general; incluso se habían dado un cabezazo el uno al otro cuando ella entró a la habitación. Bilbo no hubiera tenido problema con que cuidara a Frodo en su ausencia, pero ¿a un hobbit adulto como Bilbo?

No

"La reconstrucción de Erebor va a ser un proceso largo y arduo" dijo Thorin, con un toque claro de impaciencia en su voz "Sin embargo, los enanos están acostumbrados a vivir en condiciones peligrosas, especialmente los nacidos en Erebor antes del ataque del dragón. Pero un hobbit como tú, que nunca ha vivido una vida bajo tierra ni en lugares oscuros, estará en un peligro mucho mayor que los demás. Gloril será capaz de garantizar tanto tu seguridad como la de Frodo en nuestra ausencia"

Bilbo podía sentir su propio temperamento comenzar a quemarlo, pero el rubio hobbit hizo todo lo posible para controlarse "Tal vez se te olvidó que fue un enclenque hobbit quién se coló en una peligrosa y despoblada Erebor, y sustrajo del dragón una pieza de su tesoro. No tuve la necesidad de un guardaespaldas en ese entonces ¿por qué iba yo a tener necesidad de uno ahora?"

Los otros enanos parecían hundirse más en sus sillas, recelosos de lo que ese argumento pudiera provocar tanto en el rey como en el hobbit. Incluso Frodo se había dado cuenta de la tensión, sus ojos azules iban y venían entre los dos ceñudos adultos. Era muy, muy extraño que su tío rechinara los dientes de esa manera.

"Yo entiendo y nunca subestimaría tus habilidades, amigo mío" dijo el Rey Bajo la Montaña "Sin embargo, por el momento, Erebor es un lugar peligroso, incluso para nosotros los enanos. Y hay muchos dentro de estas paredes que no son de confianza, es decir, los de las comunidades fuera de la línea de mi pueblo. Ellos estarían gustosos de usarte a ti mismo, a Frodo o cualquiera de la compañía contra mi"

"Entonces, ¿por qué ninguno de ellos tiene guardias personales?" Bilbo preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el resto de la mesa. "Ni a Fili ni a Kili les han sido asignados guardaespaldas, a menos que me haya perdido ese detalle desde mi llegada. Ellos son tu familia y los herederos del reino. Si ellos no necesitan guardias personales, entonces ¿por qué yo sí?"

"¡No nos metas a nosotros en esto!" gritó Kili con la boca llena de huevos y tocino "Esta es una pelea domestica y este enano no quiere ser parte de ella"

Fili suspiró "Me temo que esto pasará muy seguido, hermano. Será mejor que nos acostumbremos a ellas a partir de hoy"

"Prefiero no pensar en eso"

"Todos en la compañía están muy conscientes del peligro actual y han aceptado viajar en parejas designadas en todo momento" gruño Thorin. Miró a sus sobrinos, que murmuraban entre sí acerca de dolores de cabeza y armarios. Ninguno de los dos pareció importarles o molestarse por la mirada que les dio. "Gloril servirá como un complemento ideal para…"

"Yo no necesito ni quiero un guardaespaldas" argumentó Bilbo. Su sobrino estaba tratando de deslizarse debajo de la mesa "A pesar de lo que ustedes los enanos puedan pensar, los hobbits no somos seres completamente indefensos"

"¿Alguien quiere un poco más de té?" preguntó Balin en un intento desesperado de romper la tensión que iba en aumento "¿O tal vez otra tortita para el pequeño?"

Bofur y Ori decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Frodo y escabullirse por debajo de la mesa mientras fuera seguro. Ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de ver una pelea de testarudez entre su rey y el hobbit. Todos los demás simplemente se hundieron más en sus sillas, todos ellos desconfiando del obstinado temperamento de su rey. Desafortunadamente para Frodo, no parecía haber ningún escape de férreo agarre de su tío o de la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar justo encima de su cabeza.

"Estas terminando con mi paciencia, hobbit" resopló Thorin "Tu vives en mi reino ahora y eso significa que estás bajo mi protección, tanto por el deber y elección personal"

"Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme a mí mismo" suspiró Bilbo, con su paciencia desgastada por la falta de fe que Thorin estaba mostrando en sus habilidades "¿O es que te olvidas de los trasgos, orcos, elfos, wargos y todo tipo de criaturas peligrosas que he tenido que enfrentar en los últimos tres años?" Hizo una pausa por un momento, en absoluto intimidado por la atronadora mirada de Thorin "Ah…y el dragón. No te olvides del dragón"

Thorin roía un trozo duro de tocino "Te estoy ofreciendo la mejor y más segura forma de protección que puedo darte Bilbo. La lealtad de Gloril a su rey ya sus hermanos es absoluta, por lo cual, su lealtad es la misma hacia Frodo y hacia ti" Gloin y Oin asintieron ante esta declaración "Yo no podría ofrecerte un pariente mío más adecuado para proteger a Frodo de un ataque inesperado o peligro en Erebor"

"Te agradezco tu preocupación, Thorin, realmente lo hago. Pero soy un simple hobbit y esto es demasiado, en muchos sentidos. Frodo y yo no necesitamos todo esto" señaló Bilbo toda la habitación y las diversas piezas de joyería que habían sido llevadas para él en la mañana "Todo es precioso, pero las salas llenas de oro y joyas no son importantes para los hobbits. Yo no necesito estas cosas para ser feliz o sentirme protegido. Y no quiero que Frodo crezca creyendo que él necesita un guardaespaldas y oro para estar contento y seguro"

"Los túneles subterráneos de Erebor no están diseñados para hobbits, especialmente los que nunca antes han vivido fuera de la Comarca"

"¿Entonces, preferirías que Frodo y yo viviéramos en Dale?"

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron como platos y tartamudeó "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No seas absurdo. Una ciudad de hombres no es lugar para un hobbit. Ellos no dudarían en…"

"Pero al parecer, una ciudad enana tampoco lo es" interrumpió Bilbo "Según tú, no soy capaz de vivir seguro en ningún lugar por mi cuenta a pesar de haber viajado dos veces a través del continente"

"¡Casi fuiste asesinado por orcos!" argumentó Thorin

Todos en la sala miraban atentamente hacia el rey y el hobbit, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras esperaban ver qué iba a suceder a continuación. Ninguno de ellos envidiaba a Frodo, que estaba atrapado en el regazo de Bilbo entre los dos adultos.

"Vas a aceptar la protección de Gloril. El asunto ya está decidido" dijo el rey. Regresando a su comida sin ver el enrojecimiento que se extendía sobre la cara de Bilbo. "La reconstrucción del puente occidental será…"

Bilbo se levantó de la mesa, equilibrando a Frodo en su cadera. Ignorando completa y absolutamente a Thorin, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la sala mientras todos los demás se le quedaban mirando en silencio.

"¿A dónde vas?" le exigió Thorin

"Lejos de ti, Thorin Oakenshield y de todos los demás que no respetan ni siquiera lo más básico de los derechos de privacidad" se quejó Bilbo. Estaba furioso por la falta de respeto que Thorin le estaba mostrando "Y no te atrevas a enviar a alguien después de mi o seguirme tu mismo. ¡Te lo juro, si lo haces, voy a desaparecer por un mes!"

Bilbo salió del comedor, Frodo silencioso e inmóvil en sus brazos. Si hubiese sido posible, el vapor hubiese estado saliendo por las puntiagudas orejas de Bilbo, silbando como las bombas de presión que había visto en las herrerías. ¡La audacia y temperamento de Thorin lo enfureció! Lo que Thorin había hecho era francamente insultante. Si el rey, simplemente se lo hubiera consultado de antemano, Bilbo no se hubiera negado, pero no, ese enano arrogante ni siquiera se molestó en hablar con él al respecto.

"No me importa si ese enano es el rey de todo el este del continente" gruñó Bilbo "Él no tiene derecho a tomar esas decisiones en mi vida. ¡Nadie tiene ese derecho! Y si piensa que acabo de tomar una decisión tan absurda… ¡Oh, Thorin Oakenshield, entonces has sido muy mal informado acerca de los hobbits!"

"Tío Bilbo" murmuró Frodo "La gente te está mirando"

"Pues que miren" dijo el viejo hobbit. Cuatro enanos que estaban trabajando en un gran agujero en la pared hicieron exactamente eso, veían al mediano vociferando como si fuera un perro rabioso "Que sepan lo que es un hobbit enojado. Me niego a cambiar mi personalidad sólo para complacerlos a ellos o a su rey"

"Estás actuando muy Tuk, tío"

"Uf, lo sé"

Bilbo vagó por los pasillos durante mucho tiempo, o eso creía él, la dificultad de medir el tiempo en un lugar subterráneo era algo a lo cual, eventualmente tendría que acostumbrarse. Bueno, siempre y cuando Thorin no fuera a echarlo de Erebor por el espectáculo de hace un rato. Entonces Frodo y él mismo acabaría por convertirse en alimento de orco. La idea de Thorin dándoles la espalda era suficiente para hacer que a Bilbo se le retorciera el estomago de dolor y le ardieran los ojos, su ira iba desapareciendo lentamente siendo reemplazada por temor.

Si Thorin los forzaba a irse, Bilbo no estaba muy seguro de a dónde se irían a vivir. La Comarca era una opción, por supuesto, ya que Bolsón Cerrado todavía estaba a su nombre, junto con el de Frodo como principal heredero. Sin embargo, había sido un viaje muy largo y Bilbo no sabía si lo haría por tercera vez con vida. Sus otras opciones eran las ciudades locales de los humanos, en ninguna de ellas se sentiría particularmente feliz de vivir con un niño pequeño. En general, sus opciones eran limitadas, tanto porque ellos eran hobbits y porque Frodo era poco más que un niño pequeño.

De repente, Frodo comenzó a retorcerse "Veo libros. Allá"

El hobbit mayor se detuvo y miró a su lado izquierdo. Un conjunto de grandes puertas dobles de granito estaban abiertas, revelando una enorme habitación llena de estanterías, mesas y lámparas brillando suavemente.

"Esta debe ser la biblioteca de la que Ori nos hablaba, Frodo. ¿Te gustaría entrar y echar un vistazo?"

Su sobrino hizo un gesto impaciente.

"Está bien, vamos a ver si podemos encontrar alguna de esos viejos cuentos y poemas élficos que tanto te gustan"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A:** Simplemente no puedo imaginar a Bilbo no pelear con Thorin y algunos de los otros enanos, especialmente si tratan de invadir su privacidad o actuar de manera sobreprotectora con él. Bilbo siempre me ha parecido un hobbit bastante independiente, inteligente y testarudo, así que espero que no se enrollen hasta aquí. He leído demasiadas historias donde un personaje fuerte de repente se vuelve débil cuando el romance está involucrado y lo odio cuando eso pasa.

**N/T:** Ok, no me hubiera gustado estar en medio de esa discusión! Pobre Frodo, lo que tuvo que pasar! Y esos dos traviesos enanos… echándole más leña al fuego con sus comentarios de peleas domesticas y acostumbrarse a ellas! Aunque en realidad parecían pareja de recién casados! Jajajaja nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! = )


	7. Capítulo 7

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 7**

"Mira esto, tío Bilbo. Se trata de un libro sobre los gigantes de piedra"

"Bueno, creo que lo es" dijo el hobbit mayor. Se inclinó para mirar el libro que estaba leyendo su sobrino, posando los ojos sobre las descoloridas imágenes "Sin embargo, ciertamente parecían un poco más grandes en persona"

Frodo frunció los labios "Me pregunto qué comerán ¿Piedras?"

"No lo sé" dijo Bilbo. Estaba mirando a través de una gran pila de libros sobre cartografía en élfico antiguo, ninguno de los cuales Bilbo podía leer o descifrar, ya que tenía un conocimiento limitado de caracteres élficos antiguos"¿Por qué no lees un poco más y lo averiguas? Tengo curiosidad de saber la respuesta"

Los dos hobbits habían estado en la biblioteca durante bastante tiempo, su única compañía eran tres enanos de avanzada edad en la parte delantera, quienes estaban catalogando unos montones de polvorientos tomos. La única mujer enana, Dhola según había dicho que se llamaba, los había reconocido de inmediato y los guió al interior. Era tía abuela materna de Dori, Nori y Ori, este último ya le había dicho acerca de la llegada de los hobbits y el gran interés de Bilbo en los textos antiguos.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que todos los libros élficos estén ocultos en la parte de atrás?" dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa sarcástica "Estoy seguro que la cabeza de Thorin explotaría si supiera la cantidad de piezas de literatura élfica que están enterradas dentro de su casa"

"No dice lo que comen" dijo Frodo haciendo un mohín.

"Oh, mira esto, un viejo diario acerca de los primeros reyes elfos" alardeó Bilbo, los dedos desempolvaron el antiguo texto. No se veía como si hubiera estado guardado durante siglos "Se supone que estos estuvieron perdidos durante mucho tiempo"

Frodo tenía una profunda arruga en su rostro "¿No tienen cerebro?"

"Estoy muy tentado en guardar todos estos tomos por el resto de mi vida" dijo Bilbo emocionado mientras hojeaba páginas y páginas de notas antiguas "Thorin y los enanos de Erebor pueden quedarse con su oro. Yo quiero que estos libros. Hojas de oro"

"¿Tu qué crees?" ponderó Frodo. "Cerebro de piedra..."

Bilbo estaba prácticamente revoloteando como loco a través de las estanterías "Oh, lo que los elfos del bosque darían por algunos de estos textos. A Thorin probablemente le encantaría colocar uno o dos delante de la cara de Thranduil y burlarse de él"

"Tío Bilbo" dijo Frodo "¿Por qué estas personas practican lucha libre?"

"Oh y aquí hay otro..." Bilbo se detuvo y frunció el ceño "¿Lucha libre? No creo que el atletismo se encuentre en esta sección"

El hobbit mayor se inclinó un poco para echar un vistazo más de cerca y casi tropezó con sus propios pies cuando se dio cuenta de que Frodo estaba mirando un libro sobre las posiciones sexuales de los elfos. ¿Cómo le hicieron los enanos para obtener uno de estos libros y guardarlo en su biblioteca?

"¡Sí, sí, eso es lucha libre! ¡Eso es lo que es!" tartamudeó Bilbo, arrebatándole el libro de las manos a su sobrino "Pero esta lucha está muy mal dibujada muchacho. Es terrible, terribles interpretaciones de varias... posiciones. Yo ni siquiera sé por qué este libro fue seleccionado para estar en esta biblioteca. Es...terrible..."

Bilbo arrojó el libro a un rincón. Sus brazos se movían de un lado a otro mientras trataba de encontrar otro libro más interesante para que su sobrino pudiera leer. Algo que no representara a dos elfos muy flexibles follando entre sí en un armario. Honestamente ¿Por qué los enanos necesitan o quieren un libro como ese?

"Umm bueno, vamos a ver... ¡ah! ¡He aquí un buen libro sobre ents!"

Su sobrino lo levantó y comenzó a hojearlo "¿Árboles que caminan?"

"Y hablan" dijo Bilbo, secándose el sudor de la frente. Ser padre de un hobbit de ocho años de edad era un trabajo duro. "¡Y mira! ¡Aquí hay una sección completa sobre ents! Un tema muy seguro para pequeños medianos y evitarme enfermedades del corazón en el futuro"

Frodo le dio una mirada extraña "Los adultos están locos"

"Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en eso, cariño" Bilbo miró hacia la esquina donde estaba el libro, con sus dedos destrozados por los nervios y todos los giros que su día había dado hasta ahora "Los muchachos grandes y adultos del mundo están bastante locos"

"Lo sabía"

Bilbo volvió a su pila de libros, pero se mantenía atento a lo que Frodo estuviera leyendo en esta ocasión. Todavía estaba lejos de estar preparado para tener esa conversación con su sobrino. Otra década más o menos sería muy apreciada para ese tema en particular. Afortunadamente, esa línea de pensamientos prontamente fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos, una breve pausa en el pasillo frente a ellos ocasionó que Bilbo tuviera los nervios de punta. Le dio un ligero empujón Frodo para colocarlo detrás de una pila gigante de libros.

"Quédate ahí cariño" le susurró Bilbo. Sus dedos se posaron sobre la empuñadura de Dardo, formando un nudo en su estómago. Al parecer, este simplemente no era su día. "Regreso en un momento ¿Puedes guardar silencio para el tío Bilbo?"

Frodo asintió con la cabeza, como siempre el pequeño buen hobbit.

"Ese es mi muchacho" murmuró Bilbo

Le dio un beso rápido en la rizada cabeza y poco a poco se escabulló por el pasillo, la mano derecha todo el tiempo sobre Dardo. Empujó varios libros a un lado y se asomó entre ellos, Bilbo vio una túnica gris claro y cabello marrón oscuro de un enano. Y este último tenía una forma muy peculiar...

"¿Nori…?"

"¡Ajá! Has tardado menos de lo que esperaba Bilbo" se rió el embaucador de la Compañía. Nori asomó la cara por un improvisado agujero "Supongo que una el pequeño está allí contigo"

"Por supuesto"

"Es posible que desees vigilarlo mas de cerca en el futuro. Sospecho que mi tía Dhola está haciendo malévolos planes para robárselo. Ella quiere a alguien pequeño con rizos y grandes ojos azules. Y las mejillas regordetas. Hizo particular énfasis en lo de las regordetas mejillas"

"Entonces voy a agregar a mi lista de hábitos excéntricos enanos de los cuales preocuparme"

Nori paseó alrededor de su pasillo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio los montones y más montones de libros antiguos. Una pequeña cabeza se asomó por detrás de ellos, incorporándose inmediatamente al ver el familiar rostro. A pesar de su pleito con Thorin, Bilbo había dejado muy en claro a Frodo que cada enano en la Compañía era completamente digno de confianza y que nunca le haría daño.

"Parece que alguien ha estado muy ocupado" dijo Nori, cogiendo uno de los libros del regazo de Frodo "Ents... hmm, ¿no son esos árboles que hablan?"

"¿Cómo me has encontrado, Nori?"

El enano de cabello tri-trenzado le dio una sonrisa misteriosa "Tengo mis métodos"

"Oh, he oído hablar mucho de tus métodos, Nori" se rió Bilbo "Y de acuerdo a tus hermanos, muchos de esos son muy poco fiables e ilegales"

Nori se encogió de hombros "Sin embargo, mi información es sólida. Y útil, también"

"No me cabe ni la menor duda de eso" concedió Bilbo, recogiendo un tomo élfico y revisando la unión de las hojas "Asumo que Thorin te envió"

"Esta vez no" aseguró Nori "He venido por mi propia cuenta"

El tramposo enano estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando las fotos de varios ents y ardillas que Frodo le estaba mostrando. Bilbo dio un bufido y se sentó también. Él realmente deseaba que su vida no fuera tan complicada.

"¿Qué tan enojado está?"

Nori se encogió de hombros otra vez "Lo mucho que se le pudiera esperar. Nuestro querido rey no está acostumbrado a que sus órdenes sean cuestionadas o ignoradas. Me atrevo a decir que fue un despertar bastante desagradable para él"

"Se ha vuelto aún más terco" suspiró Bilbo. "No pensé que eso fuera posible"

"Oh, si es posible" dijo Nori con una sonrisa "Deberías haber visto nuestra conferencia anual con los elfos del bosque. Estoy seguro de que nuestro magnifico rey hubiera golpeado a Thranduil si hubiera sido capaz de evitar convertirse en un alfiletero. Sin embargo, un número impresionante de gestos descorteses fueron utilizados"

Bilbo sólo miró algunos de los que Nori amablemente le mostraba, con rubor en sus mejillas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaban algunos de esos gestos. Eran demasiado escandalosos incluso para los estándares enanos.

"Él no usó ese último" argumentó Bilbo "¡No puede ser cierto! Thranduil le hubiera disparado todas las flechas en el acto"

"Pues lo hizo" aseguró el enano. Hizo otro gesto por arriba de la cabeza de Frodo y remató con un empuje hacia adentro "Y ese fue el gesto que puso fin a la conferencia entre una lluvia de maldiciones en varios idiomas"

"Supongo que eso lo encontraras divertido"

Nori ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo "Qué puedo decir, es muy agradable ver por fin una reacción emocional en los trepadores de arboles"

"¿Debes de llamarlos así en frente de Frodo?"

"Él va a estar escuchando cosas mucho peores en los pasillo y en la sala del trono de Thorin" dijo Nori "En eso, no ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. Es cierto que todos nosotros estamos agradecidos por la ayuda que le proporcionaron a nuestros heridos después de la batalla, pero de que fueras tu el que anduviera de pordiosero buscando lo que te pedían, Thorin tampoco estaba muy contento que digamos, con su trato hacia ti durante ese tiempo"

"Alguien tenía que recuperar los suministros de los otros campos y, ciertamente, no era un trabajo que cualquiera enano haría" razonó Bilbo "Pero el rey de Erebor y sus herederos están vivos ¿no es así?"

Nori asintió

"Y eso es lo que importa" dijo Bilbo con determinación "Umm, no creo que nuestra confrontación... afecte nuestra estancia ¿verdad?"

"Nunca" respondió Nori sin pensarlo dos veces "Thorin preferiría destruir la Piedra del Arca con sus propias manos antes de exiliarte de Erebor. Me gustaría decir que conozco muy bien a mi rey después de haber estado tantos años a su lado y que he sido testigo de muchos aspectos de su personalidad a través de nuestro viaje. Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa que presencié, fue la mirada de enojo y miedo de Thorin después de tu repentina salida... fue una que nunca antes había visto o sentido"

"Nunca tuve la intención de dejar Erebor" argumentó Bilbo

"Pero nuestro rey no lo sabe" dijo Nori. Quitando tranquilamente los dedos curiosos de Frodo de su barba intrincadamente trenzada "Los hábitos de un hobbit siguen siendo bastante extraños para todos nosotros, pero especialmente para Thorin. Está acostumbrado a ser obedecido sin discusión, incluso por los enanos fuera de nuestra comunidad y línea de Durin. Y yo creo que debido a las diferencias culturales entre nuestros pueblos, Thorin también pudo haber creído en tu amenaza de marcharte definitivamente de Erebor"

"Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si Thorin hubiera hablado primero conmigo acerca de necesitar un guardaespaldas" suspiró Bilbo "Me niego a dejar que tome las decisiones en mi vida o en la de Frodo sin siquiera respetar nuestros deseos y derecho a la intimidad"

Nori hizo un simpático gesto "Entiendo tus quejas, Bilbo, realmente lo hago. Y voy a ser el primer enano en admitir que todo esto de estar viajando en parejas es sofocante y… francamente molesto. Eso simplemente no se adapta a mi estilo de vida. Sin embargo, Thorin tiene muy buenas razones para ello. Hay una minoría bastante importante que reside en Erebor en este momento que nada les gustaría más que ver la línea de Thorin destruida"

"Pensé que la última caravana venía de las Montañas Azules ¿No han estado viviendo bajo el dominio de Thorin durante seis décadas?"

"La mayoría, pero no todos" explicó Nori "Un pequeño número ha llegado de muchas otras regiones, pero todavía ninguna de ellas ha probado serle leal a Thorin. Ellos no luchan por él como nuestros hermanos de las Colinas de Hierro. Por el momento, sólo podemos suponer que llegaron aquí para crear, ya sea un una vida mejor para sí mismos, o que están aquí para espiar las riquezas de Thorin y la montaña para sus propios líderes en casa"

"Sabía que había una razón por la que no me gustaba la política. Todo el mundo siempre está tratando de matarse los unos a los otros. Es deprimente"

"Mi red todo lo ve y todo lo escucha" dijo Nori con una sonrisa enigmática "Si hay un complot para asesinar a nuestro Gruñón Real o a sus encantadores herederos, entonces estaré enterado. Lo mismo aplica para ti y Frodo"

"Eres un enano demasiado astuto, Nori"

"Lo sé"

Frodo se encontraba recostado en el regazo de Nori, con un gran libro ilustrado sobre Ents recargado en su vientre para una fácil lectura. El enano estaba trenzando los rizos de Frodo, con una expresión pensativa en su barbudo rostro. Bilbo prefería no pensar en todas las cosas ilegales que regularmente pasaban por la mente de Nori. Si hubiera un premio por ser escurridizo, Nori sería mejor candidato para ganarlo.

"Vas a tener que hablar con él, Maestro hobbit"

Bilbo jugaba con sus dedos, mientras un antiguo tomo de anillos y encantos yacía olvidado en su regazo. "Lo sé"

"Preferentemente hoy"

"Lo haré"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/T:** Espero que les haya gustado! Espero poder actualizar pronto! Gracias por los Reviews! = )


	8. Capítulo 8

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 8**

"Mi estómago me duele"

Al final resultó que, el día de Bilbo realmente podría empeorar aún más. Había pasado un par de horas más en la biblioteca con Nori, discutiendo el clima político y la reconstrucción de Erebor y la cercana ciudad humana, Dale. Hablar con Thorin habría sido el siguiente punto en la lista de Bilbo de cosas por hacer, cuando Frodo pronto empezó a quejarse de dolor de estomago y congestión nasal. El niño había estado callado todo el día, pero Bilbo se lo atribuyó a que Frodo estaba nervioso por la discusión de la mañana. Desafortunadamente, este no parecía ser el caso, en lo absoluto.

"¡Dios mío" suspiró Bilbo. Sus manos estaban sobre la mejilla y frente de su sobrino, sintiendo el creciente calor que irradiaba de él "Parece que la lluvia y el frío no habían sido tan inofensivos como yo esperaba. Tienes fiebre"

"Será mejor que buscar a Oin" sugirió Nori "Por lo que he oído, él tiene una buena cantidad de experiencia en el tratamiento de niños pequeños"

Bilbo cabeceó "Por supuesto, ahora mismo. Vamos Frodo, a los brazos de tu tío, ¿Quién es un buen chico? Vamos a conseguir que te sientas mejor en poco tiempo"

"¿Todavía quieres algunos de estos libros, Frodo?"

El pequeño hobbit miró por encima del hombro de su tío hacía el pequeño montón de libros en los brazos de Nori. Varios de los cuentos y dibujos habían despertado la siempre curiosa mente de Frodo, así que Bilbo había pensado pedirle a Dhola si los pudieran catalogar y prestar por un par de días.

"Sí, por favor"

Nori le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al mediano "Sólo tienes que sentarte ahí Bilbo, mientras voy con la Tía Dhola para pedírselos"

"Gracias, Nori"

Sólo le tomó al enano unos minutos el regresar, su bulliciosa tía abuela detrás de él con una pequeña pila de libros sobre hierbas medicinales, ungüentos y tónicos. Todos ellos eran viejos, polvorientos y escritos por famosos curanderos elfos.

"Voy a dárselos junto con los otros" dijo Dhola mientras metía los libros en la mochila y se los entregó a su sobrino-nieto "Acabo de encontrarlos en una de esas nuevas pilas de allá. Por lo que pude ver, algunos son remedios"

Dhola hizo una pausa antes de atar el saco, metió la mano y sacó un libro grueso. Luego sacó un pequeño trozo de papel de su bolsillo y lo colocó entre dos páginas. Sus dedos, por un momento, recorrieron las trenzas de sus patillas, un segundo y tercer grupo de páginas no tardaron en ser marcadas. Ansioso por llevar a Frodo con Oin, Bilbo miró a Nori con los ojos entrecerrados, pero todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un desconcertado encogimiento de hombros.

"Todas estas páginas marcadas" dijo Dhola mientras sostenía el libro grueso para que lo vieran "Son las secciones que pertenecen a niños pequeños. Específicamente, los que son muy chicos, una categoría en la cual su sobrino cae. Muéstraselo a Oin"

"¿Cómo sabes que va a funcionar?" Bilbo preguntó

"Los elfos pueden ser un montón de arrogantes come hierbas, pero sus técnicas de curación y tratamientos no tienen comparación en la Tierra Media" explicó Dhola "Si hay algún texto en esta biblioteca que es médicamente útil, es ese. Y el rojo grueso de la izquierda habla de las recetas líquidas. Para estómagos de bebés. La deshidratación cobra la vida de demasiados niños en este mundo"

"Muchas gracias, Lady Dhola"

"Oh, ¿has oído eso, Nori, querido? Me llamó Lady" se rió la enana de pelo gris "Realmente disfruto de este hobbit amigo tuyo. Es muy encantador. Y este pequeño tiene una actitud muy agradable"

Bilbo frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de si debía tomar eso como un cumplido o no. En ocasiones era difícil saber con los enanos.

"Ahora váyanse" ordenó Dhola "Este dulce nene tiene que estar en la cama con un cálida chimenea y un buen sanador cerca. ¡Shu, shu!"

No perdieron tiempo en regresar al ala real, con un Frodo incomodo y tosiendo en los brazos de su tío durante todo el camino. Nori vio a un joven enano en uno de los pasillos y le ordenó localizar Oin, haciendo hincapié en que el sanador debía ir a la Habitación Azul tan pronto como le fuera posible. El minero de pelo oscuro le dio una respuesta afirmativa y salió corriendo, sin atreverse a rechazar una petición de un miembro de la Compañía del Rey Thorin.

"Voy a buscar un cubo, por si acaso" dijo Nori cuando entraron en la habitación de los hobbits. Colocó los libros en una mesa cercana y desapareció bajo la cama. "Tiene que haber un cubo o balde por algún lugar aquí abajo"

"Aquí estamos Frodo" murmuró Bilbo, colocando suavemente al pequeño niño en la cama. "La colcha es suave y agradable para ti, querido. Y mira, aquí está Rupert"

Frodo se acercó al desgastado osito de peluche y lo abrazó. Cada pequeño movimiento parecía molestar al mediano, por lo que Bilbo fue a buscar un paño húmedo al baño y secó el sudor de la frente de Frodo.

"¡Ajá! ¡Lo encontré!" cantó Nori de debajo de la cama "La maldita cosa estaba escondido en la esquina trasera. Uf, sin embargo creo que es necesario limpiarlo primero"

Bilbo arrugó su nariz mientras veía todos los insectos muertos dentro de la cubeta. "Sí, por favor"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que esto no ha sido lavado desde antes de la destrucción" dijo Nori cuando desapareció en el baño "Hola pequeñas arañas. Parece que vamos a tener que encontrar un nuevo hogar para ustedes"

"Me pareció oír voces aquí"

Bilbo miró hacia arriba y vio a Ori en la puerta. El joven enano llevaba una torre alta de papeles, manchas de tinta en la cara y una pluma detrás de la oreja. Sólo le tomó un breve momento, el oír las irritadas maldiciones de su hermano y ver a Frodo gimiendo en la cama, al instante dejó caer los papeles en un banco y corrió a ver con que se había lastimado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" exigió Ori, los dedos retorciéndose en los guantes de punto "¿Está alguien herido? ¿Frodo?"

"Nadie está herido" aseguró Bilbo extendiendo la mano y acarició el brazo del joven enano, muy consciente de la ansiedad que sufre Ori cuando se encuentra estado de pánico. "Pero Frodo está enfermo. Sospecho que es por el frío y el estrés de nuestro reciente viaje. Ya hemos enviado un mensajero a buscar a Oin"

Ori asintió con la cabeza, sus grandes ojos marrones fijos en Frodo "¿Qué está haciendo Nori?"

"Preparando una cubeta para Frodo" suspiró Bilbo. De nuevo estaba secándole la frente a su sobrino, el persistente sudor regresaba a cada minuto "Creo que vamos a necesitarla muy pronto"

"Aquí vamos" animó Nori a su regreso "Un balde agradable y limpio"

"¿Ori? ¿Podrías ser tan amable de empezar a revisar en estos libros de medicina que tía Dhola nos dio?" dijo Bilbo "Ella marcó algunas secciones que pueden ayudar a Oin una vez que esté aquí"

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿Ella especificó de qué se trataba cada uno?"

El hobbit más viejo y Nori le explicaron lo que Dhola les había dicho acerca de cada sección se había marcado, más específicamente aquellas que se centraban en la medicina infantil y adolescente. Una excelente investigación que incluso en el peor día, Ori no tendría problemas para encontrar cada una de las recetas medicinales que su tía había pensado que serían útiles. Así que, cuando el Sanador Oficial de la Compañía llegó, Ori ya tenía una larga lista de tratamientos y otras secciones útiles marcadas para que Oin las leyera de nuevo.

"Está bien, quien fue el que se golpeó la cabeza con la pared esta vez?" exigió Oin a su llegada, mirando alrededor de la habitación "Por Aulë, ¿acaso Nori le robo la cartera a otro minero extranjero otra vez? Me rehusó a curarlo si así fue"

"¡Frodo se ha enfermado!" dijo Ori con un tono de voz fuerte para que el enano parcialmente sordo pudiera oírlo "¡Él tiene fiebre y se ha quejado de dolores de estómago! ¡Y ha estado con una desagradable tos en las últimas horas! ¡También escalofríos intensos, congestión, agudo dolor de garganta y un poco de diarrea!"

Oin asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión grave en el rostro "¿Cuántas veces ha vomitado?

"Todavía ninguna" dijo Bilbo, quien en ese momento se encontraba recostado a lado de Frodo, reacio a abandonar a su tembloroso sobrino y privarlo de calor del cuerpo de otra persona "Sin embargo, hemos tenido un par de intentos en la última hora"

"¿Y diarrea?"

"Una vez hasta ahora", respondió Nori cuando regresó del baño con un recién humedecido paño "Gracias a Aulë por las tuberías. Probablemente necesitemos un plomero antes de que la semana haya terminado"

Bilbo tomó el paño con una débil sonrisa. "Tenía una leve tos, pero no pensé en eso, ya que estuvimos en la biblioteca y hay mucho polvo allá abajo. Pero luego, hace unas horas empeoró y bueno, aquí estamos..."

"Estos síntomas suelen ser indicativos de la gripe humana" dijo Oin mientras examinaba la lista que Ori había escrito con las molestias de Frodo. "Nosotros los enanos no contraemos los mismos tipos que la de los humanos, pero no sé nada acerca de los hobbits"

"Yo nunca he tenido gripa" dijo Bilbo "Pero varios de mis primos y e hijos de mis vecinos si la han sufrido antes. Los hobbits somos bastante resistentes, pero el contacto cercano con los hombres y las condiciones estresantes o frío han sido conocidos por causar brotes en la Comarca cada pocas décadas"

"Ustedes estaban viajando con un grupo de humanos ¿correcto?"

Bilbo cabeceó "Durante varias semanas, sí. Nos separamos de ellos poco antes de llegar a la Ciudad del Lago. Unos pocos tomaron el camino hacia Dale. Y el clima fue terrible para todos los que viajamos juntos. Muchos de los hombres se enfermaron en el camino"

Oin le hizo un gesto de que lo estaba oyendo, sus grandes dedos palpaban suavemente a lo largo de la garganta de Frodo para sentir las glándulas inflamadas. El niño gimió y trató de apartarse, pero el sanador mantuvo la mano firme durante su inspección y tomó buena nota de todos los puntos en el cuerpo de Frodo que le dolían al tacto.

"¿Te das cuenta de que hay una gran probabilidad de que tu también te contagies?" le advirtió Oin "El contacto cercano suele causarlo"

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

El enano más viejo le dio a Bilbo una leve sonrisa, no del todo satisfecho con la fuerte tos Frodo. "Tuve la sensación de que ibas a decir eso. Ahora, abre tu boca grande y ancha, pequeño. Tengo que echar una buena mirada a esa garganta tuya"

Frodo no estaba muy contento con eso, pero lo hizo después de que Oin y su tío lo obligaran. Oin hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza, con una clara indicación de que la garganta del pequeño no era algo bastante bonito en esos momentos.

"Está muy roja e irritada" suspiró Oin. "Va a tener suerte si retiene sus líquidos hasta mañana por la mañana. Pero creo que tengo unos cuantas tónicos que deberían aliviar un poco el dolor. No me gustaría que se deshidratara"

"Tengo aquí algunas recetas que la tía Dhola recomendó" comentó Ori. "La mayor parte de su atención estaba en los libros de medicina infantil. Estaban en la biblioteca" Le mostró algunas de las secciones que le pudieran ser más útiles a Oin "Sé que estos fueron escritos por elfos, pero pensé que el medicamento élfico también puede ser adecuado para los hobbits"

"Tal vez" murmuró Oin, pasando su vista por las páginas y haciendo una lista "Vamos a tener que ser creativos si la enfermedad lo exige"

Bilbo trataba de conseguir que Frodo tomará un poco de agua mientras el sanador estaba leyendo, frustrado por la impotencia de la situación. El viejo hobbit estaba tan concentrado en conseguir que el pequeño quisquilloso tomara algo de líquido, que no se dio cuenta de que más figuras habían entrado a la habitación. La fuerte tos de Frodo y el silbido ahogado en su respiración, aceleraron unos pasos y el tintineo de una armadura se escuchó.

"¿Y el mediano?" exigió Thorin

"Enfermo con gripa" respondió Nori mientras salía del lavabo con otro paño humedecido, saltando hasta la cama para sentarse al lado de los dos hobbits "Ha tenido una fea tos toda la tarde y de ahí todo empeoró"

"Se siente más caliente, Oin"

El sanador se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó una mano sobre la frente de Frodo "Vamos a tener que mantener su temperatura bajo control. Hermano, ¿podrías atizar un poco la chimenea? Es preferible que podamos mantener un calor constante en la habitación. El calor del cuerpo no debería ser un problema ya que nosotros los enanos no somos susceptibles a este tipo de gripa, pero es muy probable que nuestro ladrón también se pueda enfermar"

Thorin, de inmediato estuvo al lado de la cama, con sus dedos crispados mientras miraba a los dos hobbits. Frodo estaba envuelto en varias mantas, recargado en el cálido regazo su tío mientras Oin inspeccionaba su garganta por segunda vez. Las luchas contra orcos, wargos y trasgos eran mucho más simples y sencillas que el tener que luchar contra un enemigo invisible como la gripe, ya que se sentía insultado y frustrado por ser un soldado altamente entrenado.

"¿Qué necesitas?" preguntó el rey.

Oin le entregó el rey una lista de ingredientes "Necesito todos estos, en caso de que Bilbo también caiga enfermo. La gripa humana puede durar una semana, así que es mejor estar preparado para todas las posibilidades"

Thorin asintió, tomando la lista y se la entregó a Balin, Dwalin y Dori con órdenes muy específicas de recoger todo lo que se pedía lo más pronto posible. Sus hobbits tendrían el mejor tratamiento médico que Erebor pudiera ofrecer y más. Cualquier cosa menos que lo mejor era totalmente inaceptable.

"Vayan a Dale, si es necesario, pero no pierdan el tiempo" advirtió Thorin.

Por supuesto, la advertencia era innecesaria, ya que los tres ya estaban en la puerta y en camino hacia el mercado. Ori iba justo detrás de ellos, con la lista memorizada en su cabeza.

"¡Nori!" llamó Oin "Necesito tu ayuda aquí"

Prácticamente solo, Thorin se sentó en la cama y se acercó para acariciar con los dedos los sudorosos rizos de Frodo. El niño se retorció al principio, pero después de unos momentos abrió sus vidriosos ojos azules y miraba hacia él. Thorin dio al pálido niño una pequeña sonrisa, con los callosos dedos descansando sobre la frente febril antes de levantar la vista y toparce con otro familiar par de ojos azules del hobbit.

"Él va a estar bien" le prometió Thorin "Nos aseguraremos de ello"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/T:** Listo el capítulo 8, espero tener el próximo a la brevedad! Quien hubiera pensado que Nori fuera un buen consejero! Qué clase de libros guardan los enanos! Pobre Bilbo, casi le da un infarto tratando de seguirle el juego a Frodo con la explicación de la lucha libre! Jajaja sería un buen misterio el origen del libro!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 9**

Frodo se sentía absolutamente miserable.

La primera noche de su enfermedad no la había pasado bien, sobre todo desde que Bilbo comenzó a mostrar síntomas de gripe sólo unas pocas horas más tarde. Por suerte, el hobbit mayor sólo parecía sufrir de fatiga extrema, escalofríos, fiebre y un constante dolor en las articulaciones, lo que, hasta ahora no había hecho su pelea con la gripe tan terrible. Por otra parte, el pobre Frodo había estado experimentando todos los síntomas desagradables que un niño pequeño con gripa pueda sufrir, además de la constante diarrea que interrumpía el sueño del pequeño.

"Tengo que ir" se quejó Frodo "Ahora"

Soltando un suspiro profundo, Gloin simplemente se levantó de la cama y se marchó al baño por enésima vez esa mañana. Todos ellos habían tomado turnos para cuidar a los hobbits enfermos, pero los que realmente tenían experiencia con el cuidado de niños habían ofrecido su servicio un poco más seguido. El resto de ellos hacían su trabajo como de costumbre, la reconstrucción de Erebor era una constante fuente de trabajo para ellos.

"Creo que en este momento, le tengo un nuevo nivel de respeto a mi esposa" dijo Gloin a su regreso. Frodo tosió sobre su suave barba "Gimli rara vez se enferma, pero siempre que lo cuida lo hace parecer tan simple"

"Atender a los enfermos" dijo Oin " especialmente los niños, rara vez es sencilla, hermano. Ahora, vamos a escuchar su respiración otra vez"

El sanador se inclinó hacia adelante con su trompetilla para inspeccionar la pesada respiración de Frodo, la cual se había complicado a muy tempranas horas en la mañana. Parecía que el viaje y el horrible clima, no habían sido amables con el niño ya que había cogido un par de enfermedades muy desagradables de sus compañeros humanos. Pero Oin había visto unos pocos casos similares a lo largo de los años y estaba preparado para ellos. Y con todos los demás como voluntarios, los suministros habían sido fáciles de conseguir en los mercados y bosques locales.

"Todavía jadea mucho" suspiró Oin "Voy a tener que frotarle un poco mas de pomada para descongestionar el pecho del pequeño. Y más tónico para el dolor de garganta" Hizo una mueca cuando Frodo tosió en su cara "¿Se pudo comer toda sus sopa?"

"Bueno, no salió por la parte superior, si eso es lo que es estas tratando de preguntar" dijo Gloin "Pero hace diez minutos salieron muchas cosas por atrás. Sin embargo, si pudo beber un poco de agua"

"Bombur va a estar bastante molesto"

El enano rechoncho había trabajando duro en la cocina real durante toda la mañana, decidido a crear algún tipo de alimento líquido que Frodo pudiera contener. Bilbo había logrado comer medio tazón sin vomitar, pero el joven hobbit no había tenido tanta suerte. La noche anterior había vomitado una buena cantidad sobre Thorin. Y luego la diarrea había hecho su aparición, haciendo que su, por lo general estoico rey se preocupara, sobre todo después de Oin le había explicado lo mortalmente peligrosa que era la deshidratación para los niños pequeños.

"Tengo mocos por toda mi barba" suspiró Gloin. El mediano tenía la costumbre de poner su cara en el mullido pelo facial de Gloin cada vez que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle mucho. Y una cantidad incalculable de moco se había instalado en ella "Dala se estaría riendo si estuviera aquí para verlo"

"Gloril puede reírse todo lo que quiera por ella" dijo Oin con una sonrisa "Y ella estará aquí en unos pocos meses. Gimli debe de estar volviéndola loca en estos momentos"

Gloin sonrió con cariño "Sí, el pequeño me llegaba casi hasta la barbilla la última vez que…" Y entonces Frodo estornudó directamente sobre su barba "¡Por Aulë, pequeño!"

"Bueno, eso es muy asqueroso"

"Así que" arrastró las palabras Thorin cuando entró en la habitación "por lo que parece el moco, vómito y otros líquidos están siendo indiscriminadamente repartidos"

"Cuando un niño tiene que vomitar, va a vomitar" explicó Oin mientras aplastaba dos puñados de bayas de saúco en una pasta para sus tónicos. "Todo se reduce a estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Al igual que la barba Gloin"

"Ya me encargo yo" dijo Thorin.

Deseoso de darle a su barba una lavada a fondo, Gloin entrego al mediano a su rey y se retiró al cuarto de baño para darse una enjuagada rápida. Thorin le dirigió una mirada rápida al niño, temeroso de otro ataque de vómito en su cabello o regazo. Esa había sido una experiencia desagradable, por decirlo de una manera suave.

"¿Cómo va la puerta sur de la mina de rubís?" preguntó Gloin.

Thorin suspiró "Los movimientos del dragón parecen haber desestabilizado la mayor parte de la estructura integral de los pilares superiores. Vamos a tener que reconstruir la mayoría de ellos antes de que sea seguro comenzar a trabajar ahí de nuevo"

"Me pareció que estaban bastante mejor" admitió Gloin "El túnel izquierdo y central de la mina de diamantes también parecen estar en un estado similar"

Thorin sólo asintió en respuesta.

"Toma" dijo Oin, empujando un pequeño recipiente hacia el rey "Esto va a ocasionar que la fiebre baje. Dos cucharaditas cada hora"

Thorin se quedó mirando el líquido verde "¿Esto es medicina élfica?"

"No, yo lo hice" espetó Oin "¿Importaría si lo fuera? Sirve a un solo propósito y eso es bajarle la fiebre del muchacho"

"Supongo que no" coincidió Thorin "Se lo daré a él ahora"

El Rey Bajo la Montaña no había estado especialmente contento de ver a Oin usando una variedad de libros élficos, su odio hacia los elfos era un obstáculo cada vez más grande en su forma de dirigir e incluso en tratamientos médicos. Bilbo le había exigido a Thorin de la manera más rápida, que Oin utilizaría todos los recursos disponibles para tratar la enfermedad de Frodo. El rey había permanecido callado desde entonces y no comentaba nada sobre los diferentes medicamentos que Oin utilizaba para combatir los síntomas de Frodo.

"¿Cómo va la fiebre?" preguntó Bilbo cuando Thorin se sentó en la cama. Fili estaba sentado con el hobbit mayor en este momento. "¿Todavía alta?"

Thorin pasó los dedos por la frente caliente del mediano "Sí, pero Oin ha creado un tónico que debería ayudar a bajarla"

"¡Mi estómago duele" lloriqueó Frodo "Y tengo que ir. Ahora"

La velocidad con la que Thorin corrió hacia al baño estuvo a punto de ocasionar que su sobrino mayor cayera al suelo de risa. Incluso la más mínima posibilidad de que Frodo vomitara, era suficiente para que cierto testarudo rey enano saliera corriendo desesperado por colocar al niño en el inodoro para salvarlo de un nuevo ataque de fluidos corporales. Para Fili y Kili, el comportamiento de su tío no les causaba mucha sorpresa, tomando en cuenta que, cuando eran niños, había ayudado con frecuencia a su madre cuando estaban enfermos.

"El tío nunca ha sido amante de los niños vomitones" se rió Fili.

Bilbo gimió "No puedo imaginar a alguien que si"

"No, lo que quiero decir es que el tío tiene un montón de experiencia con los niños enfermos" dijo Fili "A menudo se encargaba de Kili y de mi cuando éramos pequeños y estábamos enfermos, en un esfuerzo por ayudar a nuestra madre. Y si mi memoria y las palabras de mi madre no me fallan, como siempre lo hace, entonces el tío siempre ha estado perturbado por el vómito. Afortunadamente, los enanos no somos propensos a los vómitos u...otras explosiones de fluidos corporales, incluso cuando estamos muy enfermos. Sólo los niños más pequeños tienen este tipo de problemas"

"Bueno, por desgracia para todos ustedes, los hobbits pueden ser bastante...líquidos cuando estamos enfermos o comemos algo que realmente no va de acuerdo con nosotros" dijo Bilbo con su nariz roja brillante por todos los mocos y resoplidos que había estado haciendo desde anoche. "Y por lo que he escuchado en los últimos años, la reacción de Frodo es bastante típica para un niño hobbit"

"¡No de nuevo!" se quejó Thorin en el baño.

"Después de esta semana, creo que tío Thorin va a renunciar a los niños para siempre" dijo Fili con una sonrisa "Entre Kili, Frodo y yo, creo ha tenido suficiente de criaturas pequeñas que lloran y ensucian por el resto de su vida"

Bilbo se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo "¿Pero no necesita un heredero?"

"Nosotros somos sus herederos" dijo Fili, dándole al hobbit una mirada de soslayo. "Los hijos de su hermana tienen el mismo derecho al trono en la sociedad enana como los propios hijos del rey. No es en absoluto desconocido que el niño más capaz de una familia enana real sea el que tome el trono aunque haya uno mayor o sea descendiente directo"

"Eso" dijo Bilbo en torno a un estornudo "En realidad hace un poco de sentido"

"Y mantiene a los testarudos no calificados fuera del trono" agregó Fili "Las naciones de los hombres harían bien en adoptar este sistema. Erebor estaría condenada si nuestro querido Kili reinara libremente. Sería terrible"

"¿Quién ha estado gobernando en las Montañas Azules en ausencia de Thorin?"

Fili sonrió con orgullo "Nuestra madre, Dis. Ella va a llegar a Erebor en la siguiente caravana dentro de seis meses. Ni siquiera el tío Thorin es capaz de discutir con ella. Es la mujer enana más terca y difícil de la Tierra Media"

"Eso es un insinuación"

Thorin volvió con un Frodo con la cara roja, el niño se quejaba de que las luces le lastimaban los ojos y que el medicamento sabía horrible. El rey sólo tarareaba y murmuraba en común acuerdo, una sospechosa mancha húmeda sobre su túnica demostraba que de nuevo, no había llegado a tiempo al baño.

"No dejes que te engañe" se rió Fili "Nuestra madre es el verdadero poder detrás del trono de Erebor. Tío Thorin le teme"

"Y con muy buena razón" se rió Balin. Acababa de regresar de supervisar los muros exteriores con su hermano. "Dis no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Thorin con traer a sus hijos al viaje por la recuperación de Erebor. En el momento en que vea sus cicatrices de guerra, habrá un nuevo amanecer para Erebor"

Dwalin resopló "Sí, vamos a tener nuestra primera reina en el trono"

El rey enano ni siquiera se molestó con dar una respuesta, en su lugar, mantuvo su atención en que Frodo tomara el medicamento. Por desgracia, un testarudo mediano se estaba negando a tomarlo y el estatus de Thorin como Rey Bajo la Montaña le importaba muy poco a un enfermo Frodo Bolsón.

"No, tiene un sabor asqueroso"

Thorin hizo una mueca, pero no dejó de intentar meter la cuchara en la boca de Frodo, mientras todos en la habitación se reían de ellos. Él era el rey de Erebor y se encargaría de que el hobbit tomara su medicina. Si Gloin y Bofur podían persuadir a Frodo de tragar la mayor parte de las cosas desagradables, Thorin Oakenshield ciertamente también podía hacerlo.

"Y tú te sentirás todavía más asqueroso... si no lo tomas, pequeño" dijo Thorin con una paciencia mucho más grande de lo que estaba sintiendo. "Ahora abra y pásatelo. ¿O voy a hacer que Dwalin te la de en mi lugar, no creo que te guste la idea ¿o sí?"

"¿Qué?" La cabeza del enorme enano apareció desde detrás de una silla cerca de la chimenea. "No me hagas el malo del cuento"

"Es debido a los tatuajes" dijo Fili. Él le estaba dando a Bilbo su última cucharada de la asquerosa medicina verde. "Aterroriza a los niños hobbits ¿No lo sabías?"

"No"

Bilbo suspiró ante las ingenuas travesuras del enano rubio. "Fili está tratando de jugar un rato con tu cabeza, Dwalin. Frodo pensó que tus tatuajes eran interesantes. Desde luego, realmente no pude explicarle cómo los conseguiste"

"Y no creo que quieras saber" suspiró Balin "Ya se ha ganado unos nuevos en este último año"

"¡Ewwwww!" gritó Frodo "Puaj, Puaj, Puaj!"

"¿Verdad que no era tan terrible?" dijo Thorin con una sonrisa triunfante "Todo lo que te quejaste y lloraste para nada"

La cara de pestilencia de Frodo era un espectáculo digno de contemplarse "Ya no me gustas"

El niño pequeño salió a toda prisa de los brazos de Thorin y en se abalanzó a los de un desprevenido Balin, enterrando la cara en la barba del enano de edad avanzada con una tos seca. No estando seguro de que hacer en una situación como esa, Balin soltó un suspiro de exasperación y envió a su rey una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Parece que el muchacho está un poco triste en este momento." Palmeó al malhumorado enano en el hombro. "Ya pasará"

Y así pasaron varias horas. Bilbo se había quedado dormido alrededor de medio día, el dolor de cabeza y articulaciones se sentían como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo. Sus sueños fueron brumosos e inquietos, la fiebre le hacía difícil el recordar. Cuando por fin despertó después de la puesta del sol, al voltear la cabeza sobre la almohada, Bilbo encontró a un dormido Thorin a su lado izquierdo y a Frodo escondido entre los dos.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Bilbo miró a su derecha y se dio cuenta de que Kili se acercó a él, una serie de bloques de madera esparcidos sobre sus piernas encima de la cama. El joven enano tenía un oso pequeño tallado en su regazo, su parecido con Beorn era evidente para cualquier miembro de la compañía.

"No realmente" admitió Bilbo "Mi cabeza todavía se siente como si Gloin hubiera tomado su martillo y me hubiera golpeado con él ¿Y Frodo está bien?"

"La fiebre se le disparó durante un rato" dijo Kili. "Es por eso que el tío Thorin lo cobijó junto a él. Pero se las arregló para comer algo de sopa que le preparó Bombur sin tener que ir al baño. Oin dice que eso es una buena señal. Oh, y tratar de ser cuidadoso con las piernas. Fili está durmiendo ahí abajo"

Bilbo se asomó suavemente para ver al enano dormido junto a sus pies, con una sonrisa cansada extendida sobre su cara cuando Fili resopló y se acurrucó un poco más cerca de ellos. Aunque Bilbo todavía se sintiera como desecho de trol, era bueno tener a sus cuatro gentes favoritas cerca de él. Y con una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación, el hobbit pronto vio Oin, Bifur, Bofur y Dori hablando frente de la chimenea. El revolotear de papeles y libros, lo alertó de la presencia de Ori también.

Añadió cinco personas más a la lista.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Kili mientras levantaba el oso de madera para que lo inspeccionara, su cara se mostraba extrañamente tímida en comparación a sus astutas sonrisas habituales. "Fili estaba trabajando en una pequeña águila antes, como las que nos salvaron cuando Gandalf las llamó. Creo que si reduzco un poco el lado derecho del hocico no sería demasiado, pero..."

"Está increíble, Kili" aseguró Bilbo, subiendo una mano para acariciar la cabeza del joven enano "Es el mejor oso que he visto. A Frodo el va a encantar"

El moreno le dio una enorme sonrisa, acurrucándose en el pequeño lugar que había hecho junto a Bilbo. Una gruesa cicatriz se asomó por su garganta, dando testimonio de cuán cerca estuvo el más joven príncipe de morir en aquel fatídico día. Bilbo sintió una oleada de proteccionismo paternal hacia el alegre enano. Extendió su mano fría y húmeda y pasó los dedos sobre el cabello del moreno, un ritual tranquilizador que había desarrollado durante los días en que el destino de Kili pendía de un hilo. Eran estos momentos los que le recordaban a Bilbo que Kili era todavía poco más que un niño en la edad enana.

"Puedes tratar con algunas abejas de miel" sugirió Bilbo "Como las gigantes que Beorn mantienen en su jardín. Son las abejas más grandes que he visto en mi vida"

"O los conejos" dijo Kili entregándole a Bilbo su medicina para la tos y le frotó un poco de pomada en el pecho para la congestión. "Como los que jalaban el trineo. Que rápidos eran esos pequeños, superaron a los wargos sin mucha dificultad"

"Y las vacas, esas que eran bastante..."

Ninguno de los dos notó al rey, quien miraba desde el lado izquierdo a los cuatro ocupantes de la cama con una sonrisa cariñosa. Sus deberes reales podrían esperar unas cuantas horas más esa noche.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/T:** Pobre Thorin! Todo lo que ha sufrido con los niños! Y sus sobrinos en lugar de ayudar solo se burlan de él! Quien hubiera visto lo chantajista que puede ser Thorin, como que amenazarlo con Dwalin! Y todavía Frodo le dice que ya no le gusta! Hubiera sido bueno que alguien hubiera dibujado esa escena familiar de los cuatro acostados en la cama! Nos vemos en el siguiente! Gracias a todos! =)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 10**

"Los estas mimando"

La enfermedad de los hobbits duró dos semanas, la recuperación de Bilbo fue mucho más rápida que la de su joven sobrino. La tos con flemas y la respiración entrecortada, habían estado presentes a pesar de que las demás dolencias habían desaparecido, lo que era una constante molestia para el curioso pequeño hobbit. Con el fin de garantizar una recuperación completa, Oin había aconsejado a Bilbo que Frodo estuviera en su dormitorio o el ala real, sólo con excursiones ocasionales a los muros exteriores para que tomara un poco de aire fresco. El ingenioso hobbit, había decidido utilizar el tiempo entre sus salidas para leer algunos de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y cocinar algunos de sus platillos y recetas favoritas de repostería.

"Se merecen un poco de mimos" razonó Bilbo "Después de todo lo que han vivido y luchado durante los últimos años. Además son buenos chicos. Ahora, ¿Todavía me vas a ayudar o debo buscar otro voluntario?"

"Está bien" murmuró Thorin mientras extendía la mano y le daba un mordisco a una tarta de cereza que Bilbo había preparado durante la tarde. "Tiene un sabor…delicioso"

"Excelente" alardeó Bilbo "Ya casi termino con los pastelillos de vainilla, sólo necesito glasearlos y estarán listos para una sala llena de hambrientos enanos"

"A Fili siempre le han gustado las cosas glaseadas" dijo Thorin.

Bilbo se echó a reír "Prácticamente olfateó las galletas glaseadas que hice el otro día. Así que, vamos a ponerle montones y montones de glaseado a estos pastelillos"

"¿Y el pastel de zanahoria?"

"Oh, ese es para mí" dijo Bilbo con una descarada sonrisa "Siempre he tenido un gran amor por las zanahorias. Y si a nadie más le gusta, entonces más para mí"

Los ojos de Thorin vagaron por la mesa, la cual estaba cubierta con diferentes platillos calientes y una gran variedad de productos horneados "¿Cómo pudiste encontrar todos estos ingredientes? Nuestros mercados están bien surtidos pero todavía no tienen esta variedad"

"Bombur conoce un comerciante humano en Dale" explicó Bilbo "Al parecer, viaja al sur regularmente. Si lo localizas a tiempo, cada vez que regresa, puedes encontrar una gran cantidad de ingredientes en su stock. Lo encontré el primer día que llegué"

Thorin ayudó a Bilbo a organizar todo sobre la mesa, desde muffins de plátano hasta empanadas rellenas de calabaza de la Comarca y cheesecake de fresa. Las tartas de cereza y una vez que estuvieron glaseados los pastelillos de vainilla fueron colocados a la izquierda, una mezcla personal de Bilbo de mermelada de naranja y pastas para acompañar el té estaban justo a lado de ellos. Unas tortitas de manzana aún estaban dentro del horno, una vieja receta que Bilbo había heredado de Belladonna Tuk. Continuaron con humeantes platos con papas asadas y cebollas, seguido de un pastel de zanahoria, pastel de carne caliente y una ensalada de mercado para aquellos que no tenían miedo de probar comida verde. Y encima de la estufa descansaban dos ollas grandes con una cremosa sopa de champiñones y queso cheddar.

"Y estamos listos" dijo Bilbo con un suspiro de alivio "Todo listo y preparado para el consumo enano. ¿Tenedores y cucharas?"

Thorin rodó los ojos y señaló hacia la esquina de la mesa "No puedo garantizar su uso efectivo, pero están ahí para satisfacer a los hobbits y sus hábitos"

"Eso lo obtuviste de Kili ¿no es así?" bromeó Bilbo "De tal tío, tal sobrino. Voy a tener que mantener un ojo en él para cualquier otro... hábito enano"

El hobbit estaba de pie en la cocina, inspeccionando cuidadosamente su sopa de champiñones para evitar inconsistencias en la textura o el sabor en general. No se dio cuenta de que el rey se le había acercado, estaba completamente concentrado en el inimaginable y delicioso banquete para sus amigos y pequeños miembros de la familia. Así que la repentina sensación de la gran mano de Thorin en su espalda baja fue bastante sorprendente para Bilbo soltando un patético chillido a través de su garganta cuando Thorin se rió con diversión y sin molestarse en moverse ni una pulgada. Un rubor se comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Bilbo, las puntas de sus puntiagudas orejas estaban de un color rojo brillante ardiendo por la vergüenza y algo más que el hobbit prefirió no pensar.

Después de todo, no era prudente que estas fantasías ridículas nublaran su vida diaria.

"Podría haberte golpeado con la cuchara" le advirtió Bilbo "Muerte por un cucharazo de madera con sopa de queso no es la manera más digna de un rey para conocer a su fin. Especialmente si las manos de un hobbit están detrás de esta"

"No puedo pensar en maneras mucho peores para el final" comentó Thorin. Su comportamiento era totalmente desconcertante para Bilbo, quien estaba tratando de ocuparse de las sopas y no estaba funcionando en absoluto "Las patrullas deben estar bastante bien por ahora. Este lugar será un caos una vez que mis sobrinos olfateen un poco de tu comida. ¿Necesita más ayuda?"

Bilbo intentó valientemente no tartamudear o hacer el ridículo. "Bueno, esta sopa necesita un poco…"

"¿Qué es ese olor?"

El sonido de la voz excitada de Kili sacó a Bilbo de su rubor, girando ansiosamente para ver la cara de todos al entrar al salón. Para Bilbo era fácil lidiar con los sobrinos del rey, sus caras abiertas y sus acciones directas eran suficientes para los ojos de un hobbit. Por otra parte Thorin, era un desconcertante enigma que podría cambiar a capricho de caliente a frío con un determinado tema. La mayor parte del tiempo a Bilbo no le importaba, era una fácil aceptación que existía dentro de él acerca de la estoica personalidad del rey enano. Pero en días como este, cuando Thorin se mantenía muy cerca durante largos períodos de tiempo, se le hacía muy difícil mantener ciertos… sentimientos bajo llave. Enfocar su atención y sus nervios en Fili y Kili era un escape ideal para el hobbit.

"¡Dulce Aulë, estamos muertos!"

Los sobrinos del rey estaban en la puerta comedor, con expresiones sorprendidas y dedos ansiosos, dando testimonio del delicioso aspecto que tenía el banquete de Bilbo. Muy contento con sus reacciones, Bilbo miró a su derecha y se sorprendió al ver a Thorin con una pequeña sonrisa feliz en su cara.

"Bueno, no se queden ahí parados" regañó Thorin. "Entren y den las gracias a Bilbo por la fiesta ¡Y dejen de cazar moscas, su madre estaría horrorizada!"

Ambos jóvenes ya habían atravesado la habitación y estaban abrazando a Bilbo antes de que su tío los terminara de reprender, gritando, abrazando y alabando al hobbit por ser su persona más favorita del mundo entero. Bilbo trataba de salvar su vida, casi se ahogaba con una masa de cabello rubio que había encontrado su camino directamente a la boca.

"Huelo queso" dijo Kili

"Ahhhh sí, eso sería la sopa de queso cheddar" dijo Bilbo colgando desde los brazos de Fili "Y posiblemente el pastel de allí también. También hay un poco de queso en ese plato"

"Esto es increíble" exclamó Fili, corriendo hacia la mesa para hacerse de un pastelillo y llevarlo a su boca "No puedo creer que…"

"Ah, ah, ah" dijo Bilbo. Quitándole el pastelillo y colocándolo sobre la mesa. "No hay postre hasta que hayas comido al menos algunos de los platillos principales ¿Y esos serían todos los platos que están allá"

Kili se asomó a uno de ellos "Es calabaza rellena"

"Él es muy observador ¿no?" le preguntó Bilbo a Thorin "Debe ser de familia"

"No tienes ni la más remota idea"

"Bueno, si hay algo que desesperadamente quieran comer, es mejor que lo tomen ahora" advirtió Bilbo "Los otros deben de llegar pronto y una vez que Bombur vea todo esto, bueno niños, creo que ustedes podrán imaginar los resultados"

"¡Él hizo muffins de plátano!"

"¡Ah, y papas asadas! Los otros sólo tendrán que..."

Bilbo sonrió, encantado de ver a los dos jóvenes enanos tan contentos por la fiesta que había hecho para ellos. Les repartió algunos cuencos para la sopa mientras Thorin les preguntaba acerca de las patrullas, dándoles una suave palmadita en la cabeza revolviéndoles los rebeldes cabellos con el cuenco. Sí, Bilbo no era un guerrero o un herrero o un minero al igual que muchos de los enanos de Erebor, pero el hobbit podía usar sus propias habilidades y talentos especiales de otras maneras para ayudar con la reconstrucción. Y si la alimentación de la compañía o el desenterrar un antiguo lote de planos era la forma más segura, entonces Bilbo lo haría. "Y la carne con especias deberá estar casi lista" dijo Bilbo. Se acercó a la cocina y sacó la carne del horno. Los gritos emocionados de Fili eran como una deliciosa canción para sus oídos. "He dejado lo mejor para el final, mis queridos niños"

"¿Qué es ese aroma delicioso?"

Balin entró en el comedor con Frodo junto a él, el niño llevaba otra pila de libros y cuentos de hadas en sus pequeños brazos. El enano anciano había estado dándole a Frodo lecciones todas las tardes, enseñándole acerca de la larga historia de Erebor, cómo trabajan las minas e incluso algunas palabras en Khuzdul. La parte final había sorprendido realmente a Bilbo, ya que sabía que los enanos guardaban celosamente su lenguaje en secreto, un hecho bien conocido en toda la Tierra Media. Cuando le había preguntado al respecto a Thorin, el Rey Bajo la Montaña, simplemente le había respondido que muy pocos extranjeros habían vivido en ciudades enanas, así que los pocos forasteros no eran de suficiente confianza como para enseñarles.

Al parecer, Frodo y él eran una excepción muy rara.

"¡Bilbo nos ha hecho un festín!" dijo Kili. "¡Esta delicioso! ¡Hey, consigue tus propias viandas y vino, esto es mío!"

Balin se rió y tomó asiento. "Realmente nos mimas mucho, maestro hobbit. ¿Y eso de allá es carne con especias?"

"De hecho lo es" dijo Bilbo. Le dio una vanidosa mirada a Thorin "He escuchado que es una de tus favoritas. Y le he preparado a Dwalin algunos pastelillos de calabaza"

"Oh, de hecho él estará muy contento" sonrió Balin. "Nuestra madre solía preparar una cantidad enorme de ellos cada mes para él cuando era niño. Yo diría que han pasado ocho años más o menos desde la última vez que preparó algunos"

"Bueno, ciertamente él los tendrá más seguido conmigo aquí" dijo Bilbo cuando le sirvió un poco de sopa a Balin "Tengo que ser útil de alguna manera. Y toda mi vida he tenido un don para cocinar, así que ¿por qué no?"

Una mano se posó en su hombro "Eres demasiado útil sin todo esto. Todos estamos felices de tener a nuestro ladrón de nuevo"

Bilbo miró a Thorin, un poco más tímido sobre lo que…

"¡Pastel de calabaza!"

Su sobrino estaba de pie en el banco de la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante para agarrar un pedazo grande de zanahoria que había sacado del pastel de calabaza. El lado Bolsón de Bilbo se encendió ante lo que veía y regañó también a los enanos.

"¡Frodo Baggins, bájate de ese banco en este instante!" amonestó a Bilbo "Tu mejor que nadie sabes comportarte adecuadamente en la mesa durante la cena. ¡Y mira las manos! No las había visto así de sucias desde..."

Los dos enanos más jóvenes acababan de ver como Bilbo despotricaba contra la terrible mezcla de tierra y comida, lavando la cara y manos de Frodo mientras le recordaba que los buenos muchachos hobbit no se sumergían en su cena como perros salvajes. Kili echó un vistazo a su mano derecha, observando toda la suciedad y la sangre había debajo de sus uñas. Lanzó otra mirada hacia Bilbo, quien ahora estaba mirando a su hermano y a él con los brazos cruzados en una postura que les recordaba demasiado a su madre, Dis.

"Ugh..."

Bilbo señaló el fregadero "Vengan aquí y lávense. No tendré a Frodo corriendo como los preciados cerdos del granjero Maggot, sólo porque él está tratando de imitarlos y cubrirse de suciedad enana. Y eso te incluye a ti, Dwalin"

El enorme guerrero acababa de llegar, apenas terminaba de cruzar a través de las puertas y Bilbo ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia el lavabo. Con los ojos abiertos y desconcertado, no puso ni una pizca de resistencia, enfocándose demasiado en llegar a la comida como para preocupan por él.

"Si te lavas, puedes comer" ordenó Bilbo arrastrando a Thorin también "Tengo una bandeja de pastelillos de calabaza en el mostrador para ti Dwalin"

"¿En verdad?"

"Son todos tuyos" dijo Bilbo "Pero deja en paz las tartas de arándanos que están junto a ellos. Voy a dárselos a Bifur en cuanto llegue"

Frodo tiró de los pantalones de su tío y le tendió los brazos para una inspección "¿Todo limpio?"

"Todo limpio" y llevó al pequeño hobbit hacia la mesa "Ahora siéntate junto a Thorin y que te ayude con tu comida" El rey enano parecía bastante desconcertado, pero Bilbo tenía fe en él "Aquí hay una servilleta, diviértete"

El resto de la compañía se presentó bastante rápido después de eso, todos ellos entrando como una jauría de perros guiados por sus olfatos. Bifur y Bombur eran los más entusiasmados de ellos. El primero le dio a Bilbo un gigantesco abrazo de oso cuando le entregó las tartas de arándanos. Bombur, por supuesto, estaba muy contento de tener a alguien que pudiera cocinar, después de haber pasado todo el día en las cocinas principales de Erebor.

"¿Puedo comer el postre ahora?" preguntó Kili tras su tercera ronda de alimentos. Ya había sido golpeado con un paño de cocina por tratar de robarse los pasteles, por lo que el joven enano estaba un poco más intimidado por el hobbit en ese momento. "Mira, sin robar"

"Por supuesto. Pero usa el tenedor"

El joven enano le dio una amplia sonrisa, sus oscuros ojos revisaban la mesa para encontrar lo que su estomago quería. Todo el mundo estaba ahora sentado, incluyendo al mismo Bilbo, por lo que fue algo muy concurrido, ruidoso y bullicioso con todos los enanos participando en su pasatiempo favorito: las fiestas. Incluso Thorin parecía estar relajado y tranquila comiendo un tazón de sopa de champiñones, mientras que Frodo comía una tarta de cerezas en su regazo. Por una vez en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, el Rey Bajo la Montaña parecía genuinamente contento y feliz, un evento que Bilbo esperaba poder ver con más frecuencia en el futuro.

"¡Por aquí! ¡Pasen el cheesecake de fresa!"

"Mmmm, calabaza..."

Y así fue, que las palabras de Gandalf en Bolsón Cerrado llegaron a su mente, es un encuentro muy alegre.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/T:** Pobres enanos! Les tocó lidiar con Bilbo antes de cenar! Nos vemos en el siguiente! Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**Usuratonkashi:** Que bueno que te gusta la historia! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible! Gracias! =)

**Elein88:** Ya se! Pobre Bilbo! No sabía que responder y esos enanos que guardan ese tipo de libros en su biblioteca! Hay que ver para que lo quieren! Saludos!

**Itsaso Adhara:** Muchas gracias por el review, ya quedo corregido el pequeño error de dedo, Muchas gracias! Las cosas se van a poner bastante interesantes! =)

**ChibiDDR:** Lo bueno del fin de semana es que podré avanzar un poco más rápido con los capítulos! Pronto tendrás una sorpresa! =)

**Sugar-Blood:** Y espera a que veas todo lo que hace Frodo con Thorin! Saludos =)

**Arwencita-Gadriel:** Que bueno que te gusta, todavía falta la mejor parte! Saludos! =)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 11**

"Separa un poco mas tus pies. Así, eso es todo"

Los campos de entrenamiento de Erebor estaban construidos encima de los grandes muros exteriores, había pequeños campos de hierba y tierra que había dentro de las fortificaciones para que los enanos no tuvieran que salir de la ciudad para practicar en algo más que piedra dura. Bilbo estaba sentado en un banco al lado de uno de esos campos de hierba, con una pila de viejos mapas, algunos descansando a su lado derecho y otros sobre su regazo, todos ellos tenían una desesperada necesidad de ser restaurados. El hobbit había restaurado sus propios documentos en la Comarca, esto le era familiar y podría ser utilizado por los equipos de reconstrucción en las minas. Al parecer, estos planos mostraban uno de los lugares más viejos y fértiles de la Montaña Solitaria, por lo que Thorin y Balin habían estado escépticos cuando Bilbo les había ofrecido sus conocimientos sobre cómo restaurarlos sin causarles ningún daño.

"Si mantienes las rodillas rectas, tu enemigo puede patearlas y romperte los huesos de allí" explicó Dwalin. Estaba de pie en medio de la zona de entrenamiento con Frodo. "Así que siempre mantenlas dobladas, así"

Bilbo le sonrió a la pareja "Creo que Dwalin en realidad está disfrutando de esto"

"Él siempre ha sido bueno con los niños" dijo Balin. El enano más viejo estaba sentado a la derecha de Bilbo, aplicando con cuidado los químicos que había comprado y recogido para restaurar los planos de las minas de diamantes. "Pocas personas se esperan eso de él debido a su apariencia y comportamiento brusco. Pero sabes, el entrenó Fili y Kili"

"¿De verdad? Bueno, eso explicaría el por qué lo admiran mucho" dijo Bilbo fumando una nueva pipa que había encontrado en su habitación. Tenía el diseño de un hermoso dragón. "Tiene sentido que él hubiera sido su principal instructor cuando Thorin no podía estar allí"

"Sí y creo que Dwalin lo extraña, después de que los chicos ya no necesitaban sesiones diarias de entrenamiento" explicó Balin. "La protección de un palacio en las Montañas Azules puede llegar a ser algo monótono y aburrido después de varios años. Muy poca acción. Y si hay algo que mi hermano pequeño disfruta, es la acción"

"Ahora, si alguna vez alguien trata de agarrarte por la parte delantera de esta manera, agarra su oreja y dale un giro brusco. Eso lo va a hacer gritar"

Bilbo se encogió ante esa declaración "Bueno, estos últimos años han estado repletos de acción. Personalmente creo que en estos momentos, la calma es muy agradable"

"¡O picales los ojos! ¡No importa la especie o tamaño, si tu clavas un dedo o un cuchillo en su ojo, se van a derrumbar justo enfrente de ti"

"Honestamente espero que Frodo nunca tenga que usar nada de esto" suspiró Bilbo "Sería muy bonito si no tuviera que luchar por su vida en su propia casa. Los hobbits no están hechos para la lucha, como lo demostré muy bien en nuestro viaje"

"Pero son muy buenos para pasar desapercibidos" razonó Balin "Y todo lo que mi hermano está enseñándole al niño se centra en la defensa y el escape, un estilo de lucha que personalmente creo que puede ser muy útil para los hobbits como ustedes"

"Podemos ser demasiado silenciosos cuando nos lo proponemos" admitió Bilbo con una sonrisa "Frodo ha estado robándole las flechas a Kili toda la semana y parece que todavía no las puede encontrar"

Balin se rió de eso "Es agradable ver que por fin, el travieso por primera vez, obtuvo una cucharada de su propia medicina. Un adversario digno de él, se podría decir"

"¡Tío, mira, mira!"

"Estoy viendo, Frodo. ¿Qué es?"

El pequeño hobbit estaba de pie delante de Dwalin, con una expresión concentrada y las manos listas para un ataque. Bilbo tenía dificultades para reprimir una sonrisa divertida por la manera en que Frodo no dejaba de mirar a Dwalin, esperando la confirmación de que estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente.

"Los cinco puntos principales de ataque" dijo Frodo, señalando las partes del cuerpo de Dwalin mientras mencionaba cada uno de ellos "Torcer sus orejas, picarle los ojos, romperles las rodillas, golpear la ingle y romperles la nariz. Y si eso no funciona, sólo hay que morderlos"

"Todo rápido, eficiente y amable para el estilo de los hobbits" agregó Dwalin

"Eso es excelente Frodo"

"Buen trabajo, chico"

Frodo les dio a todos una sonrisa de orgullo y volvió con Dwalin, pidiendo otra ronda para practicar sus movimientos recién aprendidos. Al parecer era bastante raro ver a los niños enanos, como consecuencia directa de la alta tasa de mortandad que había azotado las ciudades enanas y a la población en general en los últimos cien años. Frodo era uno de los pocos jóvenes que quedaban en Erebor de cualquier especie, la mayoría de los niños habían emigrado con sus madres a la Montaña Solitaria en la última caravana. Bilbo no había visto una gran parte de la población, pero estaba muy claro que los varones superaban ampliamente en número a las mujeres y a los niños.

Y eso nunca es era una buena señal para cualquier población.

"Por fin he terminado con ellos" dijo una voz familiar a su lado izquierdo "un punto o dos en el guante izquierdo y listo, pero creo que han quedado bastante bien"

"Se ven maravillosos, Ori"

El enano había estado trabajando fervientemente en varios conjuntos de ropa tejida a punto para Frodo, cada uno de ellos con diseños únicos y especialmente acondicionados para el pequeño hobbit. Bilbo había tratado de decirle que tales adornos no eran necesarios, pero Ori había insistido en ello. Para demostrar su gratitud, Bilbo había estado horneándole al enano sus pasteles favoritos de bayas mixtas una vez a la semana. Parecía que todos los miembros de la Compañía tenían un platillo en particular que se cocinaba en horno que les encantaba, así que Bilbo había estado cocinándolos para pagarle a cada uno de ellos por sus servicios o cuidados del niño.

"¡Owww! ¡Me atrapaste!"

Bilbo levantó la mirada y vio como Frodo golpeaba al guerrero en la ingle. Por supuesto, fue un ejercicio de defensa, pero eso no hizo mucho para reducir la hilaridad pura que era Dwalin recibiendo una paliza de parte de un niño hobbit.

"¡Ahora ve por los ojos!"

Hasta el momento, la lista incluía pastelillos de calabaza para Dwalin, muffins de vainilla con un montón de glaseado para Fili, pastelillos mixtos bayas para Ori, tartas de arándanos para Bifur, pastelillos de zarzamora para Oin, pasteles de miel para Dori, pastelillos pegajosos de frambuesa para Nori, cheesecake de fresa para Kili, tarta de calabaza para Balin, tarta red velvet para Bofur, manzana crujiente para Bombur, pastel de merengue de limón para Gloin y mousse de chocolate y frambuesa para el mismísimo Rey Bajo la Montaña. Parecía que los enanos eran amantes de las bayas y Bilbo apenas podía mantener llenos los frascos de mermelada cuando ellos entraban y salían de su cocina durante el día.

"A Frodo le encantarán estos" dijo Bilbo mientras examinaba uno de los pares de guantes azules que Ori había hecho para su sobrino. "Van a ser perfecto para el invierno"

"Y los rellené para que tenga un poco más de calidez" explicó Ori "Y estos de aquí, son sin dedos, para el otoño. Y he estado trabajando en una manta, también"

El enano metió la mano en su mochila y sacó una hermosa manta de punto azul y plata, del tamaño perfecto para el hobbit y lo suficientemente amplia como para cobijarse, tanto el tío y su sobrino durante las noches frías de Erebor. Bilbo pasó los dedos por el patrón intricado de plata que yacía sobre el color azul oscuro, sorprendido por la amabilidad joven enano y el asombroso talento para los detalles. Una pequeña pila de sombreros de punto, bufandas, calentadores de brazos y piernas, más camisetas y guantes estaban descansando en el suelo entre ellos.

Bilbo señaló el patrón en la parte frontal de la manta, con mucha curiosidad ya que casi todas las prendas estaban decoradas con él "¿Qué significa este símbolo?"

"Esa es la insignia de la línea de Durin" dijo Ori. "Pensé que sería un buen detalle dadas las circunstancias"

El hobbit parpadeó con confusión "¿Circunstancias?"

"Estás viviendo en el ala real" dijo Ori "Enfrente de los príncipes y directamente al lado del rey. En nuestra sociedad, eso automáticamente te convierte en un miembro honorario de la familia Durin. Por supuesto, eso es extremadamente raro, ya que ni siquiera un importante dignatario de visita real o de otro reino se le permite permanecer en esa ala. Circunstancias como éstas son generalmente vistas como..."

Bilbo frunció el ceño cuando el enano se quedo callado "¿Visto como qué?"

"Bueno, verás..."

El hobbit volvió para mirar a Balin, que se encontraba misteriosamente tranquilo a comparación de su habitual estad de auto-explicaciones. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro, algo que hizo que Bilbo sospechara más de la situación.

"No voy a ser expulsado de Erebor por la violación de una extraña especie de códigos reales de enanos o algo así ¿o sí?" preguntó Bilbo "Porque si lo es, entonces me gustaría saber de antemano para poder hacer una escapada rápida"

"Oh, ciertamente no" dijo Balin inmediatamente "He tratado de decirle a Thorin y los niños que los hobbits hacen las cosas de manera muy diferente en la Comarca, pero nosotros los enanos, a veces somos muy cabeza duras"

"Realmente todo lo han hecho mal" dijo Ori a Balin "Le ofrecí algunos de los libros que encontré sobre el tema, pero él los rechazó"

"Ahhhh, así que es por eso que Fili y Kili lo han estado persiguiendo por ahí con esas polvorientas cosas" reflexionó Balin "Los libros generalmente no son su pasatiempo favorito, por lo que me estaba comenzando a preocupar por su salud mental"

"Él los echó de la sala de consejo anoche" suspiró Ori con un movimiento de cabeza. "Es muy triste el estado de las cosas, si me preguntas"

Balin asintió con la cabeza. "Y con una cosa tan simple como eso"

"Sin embargo, ha sido muy divertido ver a Fili y Kili intento de encontrar una solución" admitió Ori con una pequeña sonrisa "Yo personalmente, al principio dudaba de su iniciativa, pero están decididos y absolutamente determinados desde la semana pasada"

"Bueno, si esto no se resuelve pronto, entonces estoy seguro de que uno de ellos va a pedirle de nuevo consejo a su madre" le aseguro Balin al más joven "Después de todo, Dis siempre ha sido el cerebro y sentido común detrás de la línea de Durin"

"¿De qué diablos están hablando?" preguntó Bilbo. No había sido capaz de entender de lo que estaban hablando de manera muy emocionada. "¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

Los dos enanos compartieron una larga mirada antes de que Balin dijera "Bueno, verás, hay un lamentable problema que se ha manejado bastante…"

"Si usted tiene un comentario que hacer" gruñó Dwalin "¡Entonces te sugiero que lo hagas en mi cara, sucio amante de elfos!"

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la zona de entrenamiento con los ojos llenos de confusión. Voltearon un poco a la izquierda y pronto vieron a Dwalin y Frodo, el enano guerrero sujetando fijamente a otro enano contra la pared con un cuchillo en la garganta. Kili apareció de repente desde el cercano campo de tiro llevándose a Frodo y alejándolo de los enfadados enanos. El enano desconocido estaba gritando en khuzdul, su saliva volaba de su boca directamente hacia la cara de Dwalin.

"He degollado y reventado cráneos por ofensas mucho menores" gruñó Dwalin, sus enormes brazos golpeaban la cabeza del otro enano en la pared. "A la escoria como tú, jamás se le debió de haber permitido volver a entrar en esta ciudad"

"¿Qué pasó?" exigió Bilbo cuando Kili finalmente llegó a su lado "¿Estás bien Frodo? Cariño ¿estás bien?"

Frodo miró más perplejo que otra cosa "Estoy bien"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé" dijo Frodo con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello Kili mientras los gritos en khuzdul se hacían más fuertes y más violentos "Dwalin me estaba mostrando cómo moverme y morder a alguien para soltarme de una estrangulación y luego oí algo y él simplemente se fue contra el otro enano ¿Por qué está tan enojado?"

Bilbo no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decían "No lo sé cariño ¿Es grave, Kili?"

"Por lo que puedo escuchar" dijo el príncipe "es muy grave"

"Mi hermano no toma las injurias hacia el rey a la ligera" le explicó Balin, con una sombría mascara mientras observaba como Dwalin arrastraba al otro enano hacia el borde de la pared. Todos los compañeros del extraño estaban parados atrás, obviamente demasiado asustados o acobardados para tratar de intervenir contra el guerrero más fuerte del rey "Y amenazar a un niño pequeño le hará ganar la ira de cualquier enano respetable que valore su barba. La retribución de Dwalin está dentro de nuestras leyes"

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia el príncipe.

Con ojos oscuros, duros y extrañamente sombríos, Kili dijo "He oído las palabras que dijo y no tengo planes de interferir en un asunto tan claro. Dejemos que el Maestro Dwalin haga justicia"

Ori y Balin asintieron con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras Kili se retiraba con Frodo aún en sus brazos, el príncipe era una dura sombra muy diferente de su acostumbrado yo alegre. Bilbo y Ori iban detrás de él, ambos deteniéndose justo frente a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento al momento en que Dwalin levantó de nuevo su voz.

Balin seguía mirando fríamente con aprobación.

"¿Dame una buena razón para no sacar a toda tu escoria de la ciudad?" preguntó Dwalin, con el otro enano colgando de su mano fuera de las murallas "¡Usted vive aquí bajo la protección del rey Thorin y la Casa de Durin y sin embargo se atreve a burlarse de él en el interior de sus salas, en las cuales él casi dio su vida para reclamar! ¡Debería cortar su lengua traidora y alimentar a los buitres por su delito!"

"Ese enano y sus parientes han estado provocando disconformidad dentro de las minas desde su llegada hace ocho meses" explicó Ori "Cualquiera que sea el castigo que reciba, lo va a tener muy bien merecido"

Los otros guardias iban corriendo hacia la escena, la ira del guerrero número uno del Rey y una clara amenaza a la vida de Thorin era un asunto grave que atrajo a muchos desde el interior de la ciudad. La violencia en la voz de Dwalin era desconocido para el hobbit, esta faceta de absoluto proteccionismo e ira era algo que Bilbo nunca antes había visto. Era un espectáculo muy aterrador para la vista, incluso para alguien como Bilbo, quien estaba dentro del círculo de protección de Dwalin.

"Vamos a ver cuántos insultos y amenazas puedes hacer sin lengua ¿de acuerdo?"

Ori tomó suavemente a Bilbo por el brazo "Ven amigo mío, todavía tengo que mostrarte algunos de los suéteres que he hecho para el pequeño Frodo. Me gustaría conocer tu opinión sobre algunos de ellos. Están en mi cuarto"

"Oh, umm, por supuesto"

Bilbo intentó ignorar los gritos ahogados mientras caminaban de regreso a las cavernosas salas de Erebor.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A:** Lo que le enseña Dwalin a Frodo es lo mismo que se les enseña a los niños pequeños. Los capítulos se van a poner un poco más oscuros de aquí en adelante.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 12**

"¡Roar! ¡Soy el poderoso Smaug! ¡Inclínense ante mí, enanos insensatos!"

El estudio real era ruidoso por la noche, todos los enanos se reunieron en pequeños círculos a lo largo de la gran sala. Bilbo se sentó en un sillón ante la chimenea con una de las nuevas mantas tejidas de Ori sobre su regazo y una taza de ponche de manzana caliente en sus manos. Su sobrino estaba en el piso alfombrado junto a él, jugando con algunos de los muchos juguetes que Bofur, Bifur y los príncipes habían hecho para él. La gloriosa batalla estaba siendo narrada por Bofur, que estaba haciendo la parte de Smaug con el dragón de juguete extremadamente detallado que él mismo había diseñado.

Bilbo estuvo a punto de rechazar casi todos los juguetes, pero las excitadas expresiones en la cara de cada uno de los enanos habían ocasionado que se mordiera la lengua. La única razón por la que Fili y Kili no estaban ahí jugando con los juguetes se debía a su presencia en los calabozos de Erebor. Ambos príncipes habían estado muy serios cuando Bilbo los había visto poco antes de la cena, con una seriedad que hacía que sus bocas parecieran finas líneas mientras comían su guisado de jamón y queso cheddar y luego partieron para encontrarse con su tío. Era un espectáculo inquietante para Bilbo, al ver el ceño fruncido de los príncipes.

Él prefería ver a los chicos sonriendo y riendo, eso se ajustaba más a sus personalidades que el tener ese desagradable y terrible ceño fruncido. Incluso si Fili fruncía el ceño, hacia que su bigote trenzado pareciera un sauce llorón. Pero eso también era bastante deprimente.

"¡No! ¡No puedes comértelo! ¡Dragón malo! ¡Dragón muy malo!"

Frodo se arrastraba sobre Bifur en un esfuerzo por atacar al dragón volador de Bofur, su versión de juguete de Thorin tratando de golpear al lagarto con una pequeña versión de madera de Orcrist. El viejo hobbit se sintió muy aliviado de ver que Frodo parecía haberse olvidado del drama de antes, todavía resonaban los gritos del enano desconocido mientras Dwalin le cortaba la lengua en sus propios oídos. Incluso antes de que apenas hubiera distinguido a Thorin, el rey enano se encargó de confirmar la seguridad de Frodo antes de abandonar la sala del trono, siendo seguido por sus dos sobrinos.

Balin apareció a su lado unos minutos más tarde. El enano anciano se sentó en el sillón frente a él, sonriendo hacia la pelea que se estaba desarrollando en el suelo. Una jarra de cerveza fuertemente agarrada entre sus manos era la prueba de cuán larga y agotadora habían sido las últimas horas para el consejero del rey.

"¿Cómo te va, muchacho?"

"Estoy bien, supongo" dijo Bilbo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su ponche "Todavía estoy bastante sorprendido por lo que pasó, pero Frodo parece haber olvidado todo. Así que, yo diría que estoy bien con eso"

"Bueno, supongo que tengo que darte algunas explicaciones" dijo Balin, mientras esperaba que Bofur y Bifur se llevaran cuidadosamente al hobbit más joven a otra parte de la habitación. "Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en que se produjo. Mi hermano reaccionó un poco más violento de lo habitual, pero creo que vas a entender su ira una vez que te haya dado más detalles sobre la causa real"

Bilbo hizo un gesto con la mano "Bueno, cuéntame"

"El enano que provocó la ira de mi hermano es conocido con el nombre de Kozul. Él es uno de los enanos de varias decenas que llegaron a Erebor hace unos ocho meses desde el noreste del Mar de Rhûn. Y si sabes de geografía, como sospecho que lo haces, entonces serás capaz de deducir que el clima es muy inhóspito de esa zona. Estábamos muy preocupados por su repentina llegada, sobre todo porque Erebor tenía muy poca relación o tratados de paz con los enanos del lejano oriente durante el reinado de Thror. Pero Thorin cree que si los rechazaba haría que su reclamo de Erebor pareciera débil, por lo que los aceptó como mineros y artesanos a las pocas horas de su llegada"

"¿Todavía tienen un rey en su tierra natal?" Bilbo preguntó

"Suponemos que son muy parecidos a Nori" dijo Balin con una sonrisa "Un grupo de inadaptados o delincuentes de poca monta que no se habían adaptado muy bien en sus propios reinos. Si hubiera necesidad, sería muy fácil de quitarlos. Muchos dejaron Erebor durante las primeras semanas, no muy contentos de estar viviendo, de nuevo, dentro de un reino con leyes estrictas. Lo más que podemos esperar es que se vayan, un conjunto como este rara vez dura mucho tiempo ya que entre ellos mismos se apuñalan por la espalda y la especulación a menudo suele destruirlos antes de que se conviertan en una poderosa amenaza para las fuerzas de nuestro rey. Pero unas pocas docenas se han mantenido y tanto Thorin como yo hemos comenzado a sospechar que existe un motivo importante detrás de esto"

"¿Estudiando al enemigo?" aventuró Bilbo "Tendría una buena dosis de sentido, si me lo preguntas. He visto de primera mano cómo reaccionan los enanos con el oro, por lo que sólo sería lógico que un reino enano rival quisiera conquistar Erebor y al deshacerse del rey, mientras sus números sigan siendo bajos. Ya sin ningún dragón que los mantenga alejados. Sólo unos pocos cientos de enanos malhumorados y testarudos que hicieron el arduo trabajo de matar al dragón y recuperar su tierra por ellos mismos"

Balin le dio al hobbit una astuta sonrisa "Las grandes mentes piensan igual, mi muchacho. Tenemos una leal red de informantes en las Montañas Azules, que mantiene una estrecha vigilancia sobre ellos. A pesar de todas las quejas de Dori acerca de él, las habilidades de Nori han llegado a ser muy prácticas en los últimos meses"

"Nori es un enano con un gran don para embaucar" dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa cariñosa. "Pero tengo una pregunta, aparte de la horrible política que encierra todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que el otro enano, Kozul creo que ese era su nombre, dijo para que enfureciera tanto a Dwalin?"

El anciano enano se acomodó mejor en su silla. "De acuerdo con mi hermano, me dijo que el niño hobbit debía ser entregado al rey como _Kalinak Shul_. Este no es un término o ritual que practican los enanos en esta era. Si le preguntas a la mayoría de los enanos, especialmente a nuestras mujeres, ellas te dirán que prefieren que esa palabra sea removida del khuzdul y olvidada en las arenas del tiempo"

"¿Así que, entonces es muy, muy malo?"

"La práctica misma, en la antigüedad en el lejano oriente, incluía la tortura y la decapitación de un niño de los clanes rivales. La cabeza del niño sería enviada a su rey en lo alto de una pica, las otras partes mutiladas del cuerpo dentro de un cofre con la insignia real en él"

Bilbo palideció, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Rápidamente encontrando a Frodo junto a la mesa de dibujo del lado izquierdo, con una figura de Beorn peleando con la figura de Gloin que él mismo manejaba. Si no hubiera estado tan molesto por la información que Balin le acababa de dar, Bilbo probablemente estaría sonriendo con la alegría de su sobrino. Pero en ese momento, el viejo hobbit podía ver o imaginarse a Thorin recibiendo la cabeza de Frodo en una pica cubierto de sangre y el resto de su pequeño cuerpo metido en un repugnante baúl.

"¿Ahora entiendes la razón de la furia de mi hermano?" dijo Balin. "Hacer una declaración como la de Kozul en la sociedad enana es equivalente a secuestro y asesinato premeditado de un niño. Nadie habla del _Kalinak Shul_ en la actualidad. Es una gran vergüenza para nuestra familia. Incluso las clases de historia brevemente la mencionan, e incluso que se ha extinguido en las últimas décadas"

"¿Cómo pueden incluso bromear con esa horrible práctica?"

El rostro de Balin se volvió aún más sombrío "Ahí es donde está el problema, junto con la gran cantidad de furia de mi hermano. Nuestras lenguas difieren un poco, pero creo firmemente que puedo decir que las palabras en khuzdul pueden contener más gracia que la mayoría de las lenguas comunes. Las palabras que Kozul utilizó no podrían confundirse con bromas para cualquier enano que incluso tenga conocimientos rudimentarios de nuestra lengua materna. Dwalin no es un académico de ningún tipo, pero oyó y reconoció la burla detrás de cada una de las palabras de Kozul. Y pago el precio con su lengua"

"¿Y a Thorin?"

"Creo que llamó a nuestro rey bastardo arrogante" dijo Balin con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero probablemente fue la parte donde Thorin está comiéndose una sopa hecha con carne de nuestro pequeño hobbit lo que realmente empujó a mi hermano fuera de sus casillas. Estoy francamente sorprendido de que Dwalin fuera capaz de contenerse y no matarlo por completo"

"Dejó ese honor para mí"

El Rey Bajo la Montaña entró por la puerta lateral, flanqueado a ambos lados por sus serios sobrinos. Dwalin estaba justo detrás de ellos, frotando su mano izquierda con una toalla pintada de rosa. Todos ellos observaron la habitación a su llegada, buscando con la mirada a la pareja de hobbits residentes de Erebor.

"¡Mira, Kili, mira!" gritó Frodo, corriendo hacia los hermanos para mostrarle sus nuevos juguetes "Bofur me hizo un dragón. Y ya te comió"

"¿En serio? ¿Y lo dejaste?"

"Bueno, realmente no lo podía detener" dijo Frodo dándole al príncipe más joven su mejor expresión de eres un idiota. "Es un dragón. Ellos se comen a la gente y les gusta el oro. Así que se tuvo que comer a Thorin también"

"¿Perdón?"

Frodo miró a todos como si fueran unos completos idiotas "Tenía que comérselos para llegar al oro. Pero le diste dolor de barriga y gases, por lo que te tuvo que escupir. Ves, allí estas"

"Se llama indigestión, Frodo no gases, ya hemos hablado de eso"

"Tío Rorimac siempre tenía gases" dijo Frodo con una mueca "Pero sobre todo después de beber algunas botellas de vino. Fue horrible. Noqueó a Merry una vez en una fiesta"

"Me lo puedo imaginar. La capacidad de Fili para romper el viento se duplica con cada jarra"

"Uh, Huh y esto viene del enano que..."

Los hermanos se habían llevado de vuelta a Frodo a su juego de matar dragones, permitiendo que Thorin y Dwalin tomaran asiento en las sillas entre Balin y Bilbo. Ninguno de los dos habló durante varios minutos, asegurándose de que el más joven hobbit estaba completamente fuera del alcance del oído antes de comenzar a discutir los asuntos en cuestión.

"Toma"

Bilbo se acercó y tomó una pequeña caja de las manos de Thorin, con las cejas arrugadas por la confusión, además de que el rey no le dio ninguna explicación. La caja no era más grande que su mano, una cuerda amarrada a su alrededor mantenía la cubierta en su lugar.

"Ugh, Thorin estás seguro de que el muchacho va a querer…"

"¡Por los Valar!" gritó Bilbo, soltando la caja y cayendo al suelo "¿Esos son dedos?"

Dwalin sacó otra caja del bolsillo de su chaleco "Yo tengo las lenguas"

"¿Las lenguas? ¿Acabas de decir lenguas?"

El rey se agachó y recogió los dedos dispersos, sin mostrarse en absoluto preocupado por el hecho de que sostenía partes de un cuerpo en sus propias manos. Bilbo se quedó mirando, completamente sorprendido por las cosas que... le había dado el rey. Sabía que Dwalin había cortado la lengua del otro enano, ¡¿pero sus dedos?! Y Dwalin había dicho lenguas, es decir, varias lenguas.

"Amenazó con matar a tu hijo" dijo Thorin "Por lo tanto, recibirás los miembros que se le han cortado como castigo"

"Pero ¿qué pasa si yo no quiero que ninguno de los miembros?" Bilbo se sentía mareado sólo de pensarlo "Y ¿por qué hay más de una?"

"Él no era el único que escuché haciendo esos comentarios" gruñó Dwalin, la caja de lenguas todavía descansaba en sus manos "Los otros tontos deberían haberlo pensado mejor antes de decir esas palabras dentro del alcance de mis oídos"

El rostro de Thorin se suavizó, su voz era un susurro "Balin te ha explicado acerca de la importancia y el razonamiento detrás de estos castigos ¿correcto?"

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos buscaban de nuevo a Frodo "Sí, justo antes de que llegaras"

"Entonces entiendes por qué lo hice" dijo Thorin "Es nuestra ley y todos los enanos en este reino están muy consciente de ello. Me aseguré de eso al momento de su llegada a Erebor. Y tú, como el padre del niño amenazado, es tu decisión sobre qué se debe hacer con los miembros que les quitamos en el juicio"

"¿Puedes tirarlos al fuego y terminar con esto?" preguntó Bilbo "No soy demasiado aficionado a desmembrar algo…nada, de verdad. No es muy...hobbit"

"Si ese es tu deseo"

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en las botas de Thorin mientras el rey y Dwalin tomaban los dedos y las lenguas fuera de sus cajitas. El hobbit se estremeció al oír el crujido del fuego y llamas alrededor de las partes arrojadas, Dwalin murmurando cosas como lanzar pies y cabezas al fuego.

"¿Hay más?"

Thorin se arrodilló delante de Bilbo "¿Quiénes tienen la misma mentalidad que Kozul? Sí. He sospechado de su traición desde hace algún tiempo." Miró a Frodo "Yo simplemente necesitaba una buena razón y evidencia para actuar"

"¿Trataran de hacerle daño?"

"Es muy probable" admitió Thorin "Mis sobrinos son muy capaces de defenderse por sí mismos. E incluso tú eres un blanco más difícil debido a tu edad y experiencia. Pero con Frodo es más fácil, ya que es un objetivo mucho más vulnerable para ellos"

"Cualquiera de los niños" refutó Dwalin. "Ya hemos alertado a las madres. Ahora se mueven en parejas o en grupos, en todo momento"

"¿Cómo va a deshacerse de ellos sin alertar a su rey?"

Thorin sonrió con crueldad, lo que era un espectáculo desconocido para el hobbit. Al parecer muchos de sus compañeros enanos eran capaces de actos violentos que Bilbo nunca antes había considerado ni visto. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, el sonido que Dwalin hacia al limpiar y afilar sus cuchillos, eran demasiado relajante para los oídos de Bilbo, ya que eran un símbolo de protección tanto para Frodo y como para él mismo.

"Nori ya está trabajando en ello para mí." Thorin se inclinó hacia adelante descansando sus grandes manos en las rodillas de Bilbo cubiertas por la manta. "Pero tengo una petición, mi amigo"

Bilbo miró hacia arriba, los ojos suplicantes de Thorin eran demasiado poderosos como para resistirse "Lo que sea"

"Permite que Gloril te acompañe a ti y a Frodo cada vez que alguno de nosotros no esté presente" dijo "Su lealtad hacia sus hermanos y hacia mí es absoluta. Ella extraña a su querido sobrino Gimli, por lo que la presencia de Frodo sería un querido alivio para ella"

El hobbit se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de decir "Está bien. Voy a aceptar. Pero todavía quiero mi privacidad. Ustedes los enanos pueden ser más pesados que los Sacovilla-Baggins cuando se lo proponen"

El rey enano se rió a carcajadas con eso "Me disculpo por mis sobrinos y sus grandes y entrometidas narices"

"Ya vi de donde la sacaron" dijo Bilbo moviendo la gran nariz de Thorin "Pero no me importa que se entrometan. Es algo entrañable, una vez que te acostumbras a ellos. Aunque sería agradable si dejaran de robarse los pastelillos antes de que se hayan enfriado..."

Bilbo miró a su derecha, los susodichos sobrinos escondidos detrás de una silla cercana. Los dos estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sus narices descansando en la parte superior del mueble. Kili dejó escapar un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos, arrastrando a su hermano de vuelta hacia el suelo y hacer quien sabe qué cosa. El hobbit se preguntó qué clase de plan, la pareja había concebido hasta ahora.

"Extraños niños, los hijos de tu hermana"

Thorin le dio una pequeña sonrisa rara. "Ellos tienen su utilidad. Aunque lo admito, sería mucho más fácil si Dis estuviera aquí. Siempre la escuchan"

"Frodo extraña a su madre terriblemente" se lamentó Bilbo "He tratado de ofrecerle una alternativa, pero no es lo mismo. No importa lo mucho que los enanos se burlen de los hábitos de las mujeres hobbits, no puedo darle exactamente todos los cuidados que una madre haría. Y mientras yo soy todo lo contrario a Drogo, cuyo papel es mucho más fácil de cumplir que el de Primula"

Bilbo se detuvo, mirando hacia donde Frodo estaba jugando con Bofur. El juego se había trasladado a los libreros, que eran supuestos acantilados que los juguetes de Frodo debían escalar para llegar al dragón que se encontraba en la parte superior.

"Y ahora con esto que ha sucedido, es muy confuso para él. Que puedo decir"

El hobbit sintió una mano mucho más grande apoderarse de su barbilla, obligándole a mirar la cara sombría de Thorin. Ambos podían oír a Frodo en el fondo, atacando a Gloin y Dwalin con el juguete de dragón que había usurpado de Bofur. Los dos príncipes estaban haciéndose los muertos en el suelo.

"Tendré sus cabezas bajo mi espada antes de que alguno de ustedes sufran algún daño" dijo el rey "Te doy mi palabra"

"¡Roar! ¡Ahora soy el Rey Bajo la Montaña! ¡Dame el oro!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 13**

"¿Puedo ver en el stand de las piedras bonitas, tío?"

Los mercados de Erebor se llenaban en las tardes, los enanos aprovechaban los descansos de medio día para comprar suministros, tanto para las fraguas como para sus hogares. Bilbo estaba tranquilamente mirando un puesto de ingredientes para hornear en ese momento con una larga lista en la mano de todo lo que tenía que comprar para alimentar a su horda de enanos. Las monedas no eran un problema ya que tres de esas bocas pertenecían a la realeza, pero Bilbo estaba tratando de averiguar cómo Gloril, Frodo, Dori y él se iban a llevar todo de regreso.

"Ahora no querido" dijo Bilbo posando sus ojos azules sobre los distintos tipos de harina y azúcar que el proveedor le ofrecía. "Hmmm, a Bifur puede gustarle esto..."

Frodo suspiró, apoyándose en el soporte y mirando alrededor de la inmensa sala. Dori estaba hablando con una mujer enana al otro lado del pasillo con dos botellas de vino en sus manos, mientras se debatía entre los diferentes sabores. El mercado le había parecido interesante hace una hora, pero tener que estar justo al lado de su tío lo hacía terriblemente aburrido. Apenas lograba alejarse tres metros antes de que alguno de ellos lo jalara de regreso.

"No me gusta ir de compras" murmuró una voz a su lado. Frodo miró a su izquierda y vio a un chico pelirrojo que parecía un poco más grande que él "Y no es que tampoco pueda obtener algo de él"

"Lo sé" dijo Frodo "Hemos estado aquí una hora y todos los adultos solo han visto comida, ropa y más comida. ¡Ah, y vino!"

El otro chico lo miró fijamente. "Te ves gracioso"

"No, no lo creo" replicó Frodo "Yo soy un hobbit de aspecto normal. Son ustedes los enanos los que se ven divertido. Demasiado pelo por todas partes"

"¿Hobbit?" El pequeño enano se quedó pensativo "¿Qué es un hobbit?"

"Somos medianos. De la Comarca en el oeste"

"¡Oh, las pequeñas personas gordas de los hoyos!" dijo el enano. Se arrastró más cerca de Frodo para poder verlo mejor "Hemos pasado por ese lugar en nuestro camino desde las montañas azules"

"Somos un poco gordos" admitió Frodo "Mi tío Rorimac siempre se la pasaba comiendo, casi nunca se levantó para hacer otra cosa. Mi primo Merry hizo rodar una de sus calabazas por la colina para ver si se levantaba por ella, pero solo se quedó ahí sentado"

"Sólo nos veía como si apestáramos cada vez que pasábamos cerca de ahí" dijo el otro chico "Mi mamá me dijo que solo los ignorara, pero parecían estar de mal humor. Sin embargo, las tartas de manzana que encontré enfriando en un alféizar sabían muy bien"

Frodo se quedó boquiabierto de asombro "¿En realidad tomaste una?"

"¡Aye! De una de las ventanas mientras caminábamos por una de esas casas agujero" presumió el enano "La señora gorda estaba tan ocupada mirando a mi mamá que ella ni siquiera me vio cuando la tomé. Comimos bien esa noche"

"Traté de hacérselo una vez a mi tía Amaranth, pero me persiguió a mí y a Merry con una escoba. Golpeó a mi primo justamente en la cabeza" dijo Frodo mientras mostraba un amplio arco para que viera el golpe "Una señora hobbit con un trapeador es tan peligrosa como un enano con un martillo. Es capaz de golpear tu cerebro con el"

"Mi mamá tiene un gancho derecho muy bueno con su secador de platos" asintió el chico "Cada enano en mi familia la evita cuando ella está muy, muy molesta. Al igual que en estos momentos" Señaló a la mujer que estaba hablando con Dori en el stand de vino "Mi padre se bebió todo el buen vino que trajo consigo de regreso a casa. Ella no está muy feliz"

"¿Qué es ese llanto?"

"Ugh, esas son mis estúpidas hermanas pequeñas" se quejó el enano "Han estado llorando fuerte y apestando toda la mañana, pero nadie dice nada porque las dos son niñas y son gemelas, así que eso las hace especiales"

"Yo no tengo hermanos o hermanas" dijo Frodo "Mis padres están muertos"

El enano lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones "Eso es un poco... triste. Mi madre a veces puede dar miedo, pero me gusta que esté viva. Y tal vez, también mis hermanas"

"Al principio fue muy malo" explicó Frodo "Pero entonces mi tío Bilbo vino y me recogió de Brandy Hall. Nadie me quería allí, pero ahora, yo tengo mi tío. Él me adoptó. Y también tengo a Fili y Kili"

"¡¿Los príncipes?!

"Ajá. Son realmente divertidos"

"Estás mintiendo"

"No" dijo Frodo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Si un hobbit puede inflarse como una lechuza, Frodo sería el hobbit-búho más hinchado del bosque "Mi tío les ayudó a recuperar la montaña, así que me pongo a jugar con ellos. Y vivo a lado del rey"

"No te creo"

Frodo solo suspiró "Yo soy un hobbit. ¿Por qué estaría viviendo aquí si yo no conociera al Rey? Casi nadie sale de la Comarca. Nunca"

Estaban sentados junto a un puesto grande de carne, ninguno de los dos prestaba demasiada atención a sus padres. Los dos estaban tan emocionados de estar hablando con alguien de su edad que nada más parecía importar. Especialmente para Frodo, que había estado en la presencia de adultos casi sin parar durante varios meses. A pesar de la soledad de ser totalmente ignorado en Brandy Hall, Frodo echaba de menos hablar y jugar con sus dos de sus primos, Merry y Pippin.

"Y mira" dijo Frodo levantando la mano derecha para mostrarle al otro chico los guantes sin dedos que Ori le había hecho con el símbolo de la Casa de Durin "Tengo estos"

"Wow" murmuró el enano "¿Cómo es él?"

"Un poco gruñón" dijo Frodo después de cierta consideración "Pero me gusta. Me deja jugar con mis juguetes en el salón del trono. Además de que necesitas un trono real para que los asaltos del dragón funcionen bien. Este es mi Kili de juguete. Él es arquero"

"¿También tienes al otro príncipe?"

Frodo asintió "Ajá, Bofur los hizo para mí. Y un dragón. Hey, tal vez puedas venir y jugar conmigo alguna vez. Tengo algunos otros juguetes, también. Al igual que Beorn, el cambiador de piel y Azog el profanador. Él es realmente feo"

"¿Me permitirán ir? Quiero decir, es el ala real"

"Thorin me dejará si le ruego lo suficiente y uso los ojos llorosos" dijo Frodo entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de finalmente hacer un amigo en Erebor "Pero primero, soy Frodo Bolsón. Encantado de conocerte"

"Donel, hijo de Faror" dijo el otro chico con una ligera inclinación de cabeza "A su servicio"

"¿Crees que tu madre te dejará venir a jugar hoy?" preguntó Frodo "Ya que mi tío tiene planeado hacer un poco de pastelillos, por si gustas"

"¿A quién no le gustan los pasteles?" respondió Donel con una sonrisa. "Ella está tan ocupada con mis hermanas que probablemente estará encantada de librarse de mí. Sólo déjame ir y..."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No veo a mi madre"

Frodo se puso de pie, asomándose al lado del puesto de carne y escudriñando la densa multitud de enanos alrededor. Ninguno de ellos podía ver a su tío, Dori o Gloril.

"Y yo no veo a mi tío. O tus amigos"

"Mamá va a estar enojada" Donel miró a su alrededor otra vez "Bueno, furiosa. Ella es aún más enojona que mi padre. ¡Ya ves, es por eso que odio ir de compras!"

"Está bien, sólo caminemos alrededor para ver si encontramos a alguno de los adultos y entonces podremos ir a buscar a tu madre con ellos" razonó Frodo "Ella no puede estar enojada si estas con los amigos del rey ¿no? Y mi tío es muy amigo de Thorin, así que vas a estar bien"

Los chicos caminaron entre la multitud, evitando por poco ser pisoteado en varias ocasiones, los demás pasaban sin darse cuenta de su presencia por su pequeño tamaño. Se mantuvieron sujetos de las mangas para no perderse entre la multitud aun estando por su cuenta entre tantos desconocidos. Frodo miró a su alrededor con atención por si encontraba el estilo característico de Bilbo de vestir. En su opinión, todos los enanos se vestían de manera muy similar, por lo que su tío sería el más fácil de encontrar entre la multitud.

"No veo a ninguno de ellos" admitió Frodo unos minutos más tarde "Tal vez deberíamos esperar en una de las entradas. Eso es lo que mi mamá siempre solía decirme que hiciera si me perdía en el mercado de Buckland"

"Mi madre dice lo mismo"

Se fueron siguiendo la corriente de la multitud, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una de las salidas del mercado, los dos se encontraban más nerviosos de lo que habían estado minutos antes. En Brandy Hall, a menudo Frodo corrían sin ningún tipo de supervisión, pero la Comarca era diferente en muchas maneras en comparación con la gigante Erebor. Los enanos habían tratado de esconderlo de él, pero Frodo sabía que algo no estaba bien en la montaña. Incluso el Rey, Dwalin y los príncipes habían estado actuando… raro a lo largo de los últimos días, todos ellos se iban o desaparecían sin decirle nada a él.

A Frodo eso no le gustó

"Conozco esta entrada" dijo Donel. Dio unos pasos y miró las enormes escaleras delante de ellos. "Esto lleva al pasillo central de las minas del oeste. Mi padre y tíos trabajan ahí abajo"

"¿Qué es lo que sacan?"

"Rubíes y zafiros, creo. Mamá siempre está hablando de ellos. Dice que eso va a hacer la compra de alimentos y ropa más sencillo para ella, sin embargo, todavía nada de juguetes"

"Está bien" le aseguró a Frodo desde donde se había sentado en el escalón superior "Puedes jugar con los míos hasta que tu mamá te compre algunos. Tengo un montón gracias a Bifur y Bofur. Solían ser jugueteros antes del viaje"

"¿Qué tan grande es tu juguete de dragón?"

Los chicos continuaron discutiendo los diferentes escenarios y juegos que podrían utilizar con la variedad de juguetes que tenían, incluyendo a los elfos que Frodo había visto que Bifur hacia hace varias noches atrás. Por desgracia, ninguno de ellos notó las tres figuras que se acercaban a ellos por la espalda hasta que una mano grande agarró por el cuello a Frodo. El pequeño hobbit gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el sonido resonaba en las paredes de la escalera y en el mercado justo detrás de ellos.

"¡Suéltalo!" Gritó Donel, sacando algo de su bolsillo trasero. Lanzándole una estocada al enano mayor "¡He dicho que lo sueltes!"

Su atacante gritó cuando Donel lo apuñaló con un pequeño cuchillo en el muslo izquierdo haciendo que Frodo cayera al suelo y pateando el enano en la cara. Pequeñas manos agarraron la túnica de Frodo jalándolo hacia las escaleras de las minas. Otro enano hizo el intento de agarrarlos, pero Frodo le dio una patada en la rodilla cuando intentaba coger de las trenzas a Donel. Con un gruñido de frustración, el pequeño hobbit utilizó su puntiagudo juguete Kili como un cuchillo improvisado y lo estrelló en la zona de la ingle de su atacante una y otra vez. Y luego mordió la mano del enano, por si acaso.

"¡Ustedes, pequeños bastardos!"

"¡Vamos!" gritó Donel "¡Tenemos que correr! ¡Ahora!"

Ambos corrieron tan rápido como sus cortas piernas les permitían, deslizándose a través de las aberturas delgadas en las barandillas de la escalera que llevaban hacia los niveles inferiores más rápido que a sus perseguidores. Las minas estaban todavía vacías a causa de la hora de descanso de la tarde, así que, en este punto, conseguir la ayuda de un adulto era casi imposible.

"Por aquí" susurró Donel "Creo que esta abertura conduce hacia las plataformas antiguas de esmeraldas. Mi papá dice que son muy estrechas. Podemos escondernos allí"

"Eso espero"

Las vueltas y caminos de las minas se hacían más estrechos y oscuros mientras más se internaban en ellas, había una quietud y humedad suspendida en el aire que no estaba presente en los niveles más elevados. Ninguno de los muchachos desaceleró el paso para prestar atención a esos detalles. Sin embargo, todavía podían oír el eco de unos pasos detrás de ellos, los pequeños corazones se aceleraban más de la cuenta ante la idea de lo que sus atacantes podrían hacer contra ellos si fueron capturados. Esconderse en el bajo vientre oscuro de la montaña era su única opción ahora.

"Espera, espera" dijo Frodo "Creo que veo algo ahí"

El túnel en el que se encontraba estaba casi completamente oscuro, la única fuente de luz era una pequeña grieta en la curva que acababan de pasar minutos antes. Frodo tomó varias piedras del borde inferior de la pared, algunos de ellas cediendo el paso ante los empujones que sus manos le daban. Pronto, sus dedos pudieron pasar libremente hacia un espacio vacío dentro de la profunda oscuridad.

"Hay un espacio vacío aquí" susurró Frodo "Alguien debió haberlo hecho con este martillo viejo"

"Una mina ilegal" respiró Donel "¿Podemos entrar?"

Frodo empujó el resto de las piedras, agradeciendo a cada deidad que había oído mencionar en los cuentos de hadas que había visto el reflejo de la luz sobre el martillo oxidado. Varios gritos y maldiciones se oían a lo lejos.

"Creo que sí" murmuró Frodo de nuevo "Se siente como si se ensanchara. Es como una pequeña cueva. Deberíamos ser capaces de caber dentro de él"

"Entonces entremos" instó Donel cuando las voces airadas comenzaron a escucharse más y más cerca "Casi están aquí"

Frodo se agachó y se metió en el agujero, deteniéndose sólo cuando su cabeza golpeó el otro extremo de la caverna. El enano estaba justo detrás de él, girándose rápido para volver a tapar el hueco con las piedras. Todavía podría respirar ahí dentro, pero sus perseguidores no serían capaces de ver nada ya que Frodo se aseguró de llevar el martillo con él.

"Quédate muy tranquilo" susurró Donel.

Los muchachos se amontonaron en la pequeña cueva, sus brazos envueltos alrededor del otro, mientras escuchaban el sonido de pasos en el túnel exterior. Frodo buscó alrededor su juguete Kili, pero se consterno al ver que no estaba con él. Estaba aún más aterrorizado por este nuevo acontecimiento, Frodo puso una mano sucia sobre su boca, tratando de que su respiración fuera lo más silenciosa posible.

"¿A dónde se fueron esos mocosos?" gruñó una voz sibilante. Un fuerte golpe sonó en el túnel "¡Cuidado idiotas! Hay una razón por la cual estas minas no están en uso. Todavía son inestables según los mapas, dijo"

Otra voz dijo algo en Khuzdul.

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" gruñó la voz sibilante de nuevo "Deberíamos haber agarrado a los bastardos y salido hace mucho, pero gracias a tu culo amante de elfos, estamos atrapados aquí en busca de ellos"

El hablante de khuzdul dijo algunas cosas más.

"Kozul y Gorin eran unos tontos arrogantes. Pero si encontramos a los pequeños mocosos y luego salimos antes del anochecer, Thorin estará demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por ellos. Ese cabrón se preocupa mucho más por su oro y dinero que por dos niños. Entonces otra vez, con todas las torpezas que has hecho antes, probablemente sea demasiado tarde para que las cosas funcionen ahora"

Más Khuzdul

"Sólo cállate y haz algo útil" espetó el enano jadeante "Tenemos trabajo que hacer y lo estás ralentizando. Con todo ese ruido que las pequeñas ratas hicieron, tenemos suerte de que Thorin y su perro tatuado no nos hayan encontrado ya ¿Quieres ir a través de diez rondas de tortura con alguno de los dos?"

Se oyó otro tanto de khuzdul, pero esta vez desde el tercer atacante. No parecía muy feliz en lo más mínimo.

"Por supuesto que los necesitamos. Sobre todo ahora que te has equivocado en todo. Trata de pensar con la cabeza por una vez. Sólo porque Thorin no cederá ni la cola de una rata, no quiere decir que algunos de los otros lo hagan. Daños colaterales. Sólo por si acaso. Después de todo, es más difícil matar a alguien por algunos trozos de papel si tienen un cuchillo en la garganta de un niño gritando"

Y más khuzdul de nuevo.

"No me importa cómo lo hagas" dijo el señor Wheezy "¡Sólo encuéntralos!"

Las voces se desvanecieron en los otros túneles, desapareciendo por completo con el tiempo junto con los traidores que estaban tratando de encontraros por las zonas más claras. Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, asegurándose de que por fin estaban en paz.

Donel fue el primero en hablar.

"Tienen los mapas de Erebor" susurró el enano "Eso es lo que dijo en khuzdul. Esos mapas muestran los puntos débiles en las paredes de la fortaleza. Fueron tomado de las habitaciones del rey, dijo"

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo cuando se oyeron voces al final del túnel. Era demasiado terrible incluso respirar. Y entonces las voces se desvanecieron por el túnel secundario, el sonido de las rocas al ser pateadas era un sonido desconcertante dada su posición. Si uno de sus agresores pateara la pila de rocas justo fuera de su escondite, serían capaces de detectar la pequeña abertura.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 14**

"¿Dónde está?"

Los niveles superiores de Erebor eran un completo alboroto, varias madres enanas estaban en varios estados de angustia y violencia al tratar de localizar a sus hijos. Bilbo había estado revisando los puestos de panadería cuando había oído a una mujer a su izquierda, gritando en voz alta a su hijo y a su hija, visiblemente molesta por haberse perdido en la multitud. Él había mirado a un lado por un momento para asegurarse de que Frodo aún estuviera sentado al lado de la plaza, sonriendo al ver a su sobrino hablando con un enano pelirrojo. Por desgracia, todo fue cuesta abajo después de eso, una madre enojada en otro pasillo gritando a un pequeño grupo de enanos varones, acusando a los cuatro de la repentina desaparición de su hijo.

Las crecientes multitudes habían empujado a Bilbo fuera del puesto de panadería, los sonidos de Gloril y su voz airada se iba desvaneciendo con los minutos. Eventualmente terminó junto a la angustiada madre, abrió los ojos cuando la vio dirigirse hacia el grupo de enanos del otro pasillo. Gloril estaba justo detrás de ella, una niña agarrada de su brazo.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo, bastardo amante de orcos?" gruñó la madre con un cuchillo de sierra en sus manos "¡Voy a tallar tus ojos si no me dices!"

"¿Y mi hija?" gritó otra madre

"¡También se llevaron a mi hijo!" acusó la madre de otro al enano de antes "Encontré su juguete tirado en el piso, él nunca lo dejaría atrás al menos que fuera por la fuerza. ¿Qué hicieron con ellos cabrones asquerosos?"

Los corazones acelerados de las madres suplicantes. Bilbo se volvió y físicamente se abrió paso entre la creciente multitud. Le llevó varios minutos, pero finalmente encontró la panadería de nuevo. Sin embargo, para su absoluto horror, ni Frodo ni el otro niño estaba allí.

"¿Frodo? ¿Dónde estás? Frodo?"

"¡¿Donel?!

El hobbit buscaba por el pasillo y vio a una mujer enana con un par de bebés llorando atadas a la espalda y tirando de sus trenzas rojas, buscando frenéticamente dentro, fuera y por las esquinas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las piezas hicieran click en la mente de Bilbo.

"¿Tiene un niño con el pelo rojo trenzado?" preguntó Bilbo cuando él se acercó a ella. "¿No lo suficientemente mayor para tener una barba todavía? ¿Vestido con una túnica verde?"

"Oh, sí, sí", susurró la madre con alivio "¿Lo has visto? ¿Dónde está? ¡Le dije que no se moviera!"

"La última vez lo vi estaba con mi sobrino sentado justo aquí" dijo Bilbo llevándola a la panadería y puestos de carne "Pero luego me vi atrapado en la multitud y parece que los niños de varias otras han desaparecido en los últimos minutos"

La regordeta cara de la agradable madre se ensombreció ante esa declaración "¡Son esos sangrientos mineros Rhun! Todo lo que han estado haciendo estos últimos meses es estar husmeando y discutiendo con los capataces. ¡Y ahora se han llevado a mi Donel! ¿Dónde están?"

"Justo por aquí".

Ninguno de los dos se habían alejando lo suficiente cuando escucharon un desgarrador grito en una de las entradas cercanas del mercado. Bilbo sintió que la bilis se le iba a la garganta, inmediatamente al reconocer el agudo sonido perteneciente a un niño pequeño. Oyó gritos y vio como Dori salió de la multitud y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, con sus dos espadas desenvainadas y listas para la confrontación. Varios gritos más vinieron del interior de la multitud, Bilbo brevemente vislumbró como Gloril atacaba el hombro de un enano. A pesar de su ignorancia acerca de las identidades de estos enanos, todos los demás parecían ser muy conscientes de quiénes eran y lo que podría haber hecho con los niños.

"¡Dime dónde están o de lo contrario voy a cortarte cada uno de los dedos!" gruñó Gloril, con un enorme cuchillo en la mejilla de un enano de aspecto desaliñado "Oh, así que no quieres hablar ¿eh? Entonces parece Meela tendrá un collar de dedos esta noche"

El enano gritó, pero seguía sin decir una palabra.

"O tal vez si te cortó _otra_ cosa sería algo más convincente" ronroneó Gloril cuando bajó el cuchillo hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones "¿Me pregunto por dónde debo empezar? Tal vez en la punta, antes de comenzar a bajara hasta llegar a la base y cortar…"

"¡Están en las minas!" gritó cuando el cuchillo Gloril comenzó a cortar sus pantalones. "¡Todos ellos! Tratamos de llevarlos hacia las puertas, pero... ¡ah!"

"¿Cuáles minas?" Ella empujó el cuchillo más profundamente. "¡Dime!"

"No quieres ir allí" fanfarroneó el otro enano. Sus dientes estaban cubiertos de sangre después del golpe que Gloril le había dado en la cara. "Bueno, eso es, a menos que quieras volar en mil pedazos"

Bilbo y la otra madre hicieron una pausa, sus ojos fijos en la puerta por donde se habían escuchado los gritos, pero no sabían si acercarse ahora que el Rhûn había dado esa ominosa advertencia.

"¿De qué está hablando?" demandó Bilbo "¿Volar en pedazos?"

"No tengo idea" dijo Gloril. Ella hizo una seña a los otros enanos y sus prisioneros para que la siguieran "Pero estoy seguro de que al rey le _encantará_ oír hablar de eso"

Arrastraron a los enanos Rhun por los pasillos hasta el salón del trono, el Rey Bajo la Montaña ya había sido informado de la situación por un mensajero que me corría por delante del resto de ellos. Bilbo casi dio un paso atrás por el miedo, cuando vio el ceño fruncido en el oscuro rostro de Thorin, el rey enano parecía más peligroso y enfurecido que nunca en su vida. Pero el hobbit se sorprendió más aún cuando Thorin tomó a Orcrist y la estrelló en uno de los hombros de los enanos.

"Entran en mi reino y amenazan a nuestros hijos" gruñó el rey "Y por eso, tendré sus cabezas. Pero si me dices ahora donde están los pequeños, tal vez haga que sus muertes sean rápidas y sin dolor. Si ustedes se niegan... bueno, estoy seguro de que hay muchos en esta sala que les encantaría pasar unas semanas torturando sus cuerpos medio muertos. Y lo voy a permitir. ¡Por Aulë, que lo voy a cumplir!"

"¿A cuántos se han llevado?" preguntó Dwalin.

Cuatro madres y un padre dieron paso adelante, todas ellas en estados de angustia en cuanto a la seguridad de sus hijos pequeños. Cada uno de los padres dio el nombre de sus hijos, con las manos girando a medida que les hacían preguntas de los enanos que se los habían llevado.

"Mi hijo Donel"

El padre habló a continuación "Mi sobrina Farina"

"Mi sobrino Harak"

"Mi hijo Ordin" dijo la angustiada madre.

"Mi hija menor Dwina"

Bilbo fue el último en hablar "Y mi sobrino Frodo"

Todos en la sala pudieron ver como la furia de Thorin iba en aumento, sus ojos oscurecidos por la violencia y la rabia al momento de escuchar el nombre de su pequeño hobbit. Sin hacer un solo ruido, Thorin sacó un pequeño cuchillo de la cintura de su sobrino y lo colocó sobre todos los dedos de la mano izquierda del enano. Y luego se dirigió a la siguiente mano, cortando dos dedos más, apilándolos encima del resto.

"Después de encontrar a los niños" gruñó Thorin "Voy a regresar por la lengua. Pero por ahora, tus dedos tendrán que funcionar para sus padres"

Empujó al enano que gritaba y gemía hacia sus guardias, diciéndoles a que repitieran el proceso con los otros de Rhûn. Se detuvo junto a Dwalin y los padres, quienes veían como los traidores eran sacados de la sala del trono.

"No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlos hablar" ordenó el Rey "Quiero respuestas y las _voy_ a tener"

Se volvió hacia los padres y le dio a cada uno un dedo. No parecía molestarles en lo absoluto a ninguno de ellos en lo más mínimo, Bilbo fue el único que se encogió cuando Thorin le dio el pulgar mutilado del enano. Por unos momentos, grandes dedos cubiertos de sangre rodeaban su mano más pequeña, los ojos azules de Thorin se dirigieron hacia la chimenea en el extremo derecho de la habitación. Sin embargo, una cosa importante llamó la atención de Bilbo cuando el rey finalmente se apartó.

Thorin se había quedado con uno de los dedos para él mismo.

Una serie de explosiones ruidosas desde la entrada de la sala de trono atrajo la atención de todos, dos figuras entraban a través de ellas luchando y maldiciendo entre ellos. Nori golpeó al traidor en la cabeza, siseando algo en su oído que ocasionó que la lucha con el otro enano fuera aún más difícil. Pero Dori y Nori no eran pesos ligeros, por lo que cargarlos hasta los pies de Thorin no fue un problema.

"Mira lo que encontramos fuera del pasillo central del las minas del oeste" arrastró las palabras Nori, lanzando al enano golpeado contra el suelo. Luego le dio una patada sólo por el placer de dársela "Y este estaba parado justo al lado de esto"

Le entregó a Thorin la estatuilla de Kili que había dejado caer Frodo. El rey tomó el pequeño juguete, sus dedos gruesos acunaban la imagen de madera de su joven sobrino con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de esto Nori?"

El tramposo de la Compañía se mantuvo firme al lado del traidor. "He estado manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus transacciones y movimientos en las últimas semanas. Y parece que tenían previsto salir con una típica explosión, si tú me entiendes. Y me encontré con unos contenedores de explosivos en su habitación. "Le dio una patada al traidor de nuevo "Si me preguntas, esta última parte es la más condenable"

"¿Explosivos"? Respiró Bilbo con el pánico comenzando a instalarse en su pecho "¿Igual a los fuegos artificiales que Gandalf usa? Pero eso los…"

"Quemaría vivos" concluyó Nori por él "Y volaría los túneles de las minas. He oído varios rumores de un particular...polvo del extremo oriente que crean gigantescas explosiones cuando se combina con el fuego. Parecido a los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf, sólo que mucho más grande y más destructiva"

"Lo cual derrumbarían y paralizarían las defensas de Erebor y permitirían una invasión" dijo Balin "Y supongo que los niños debían ser secuestrados. En caso de que ninguno de estos polvos funcionara y tuvieran que hacer una huida rápida. También pueden utilizar a los más pequeños como garantía para que Thorin no los atacara mientras escapan. Junto con la posibilidad de que las explosiones también derrumbaran la sala del tesoro. ¿Estoy en lo cierto muchacho?"

El enano se quedó en silencio y no hizo contacto visual con ninguno de ellos. Se estremeció cuando el rey le agarró la larga barba y tiró de él para que mirara a todos en la sala. Pálido ni siquiera comenzaría a describir el rostro enfurecido de Thorin.

"Llenaron mis túneles de explosivos, ¿verdad?" dijo el rey "Habla ahora o voy a darte a mis sobrinos para sus prácticas de tiro"

Fili y Kili le dedicaron una sonrisa salvaje.

"Estoy mucho más allá del límite de mi paciencia" le advirtió Thorin. Movió el cuchillo sobre los dedos del enano y comenzó a cortarlos. "Dime dónde están los explosivos o voy a cortar todos y cada uno de tus miembros hasta que no haya más sangre que derramar en mis pasillos"

Nada más que gemidos de dolor fueron su respuesta

"Encuentra una forma de hacerlo hablar Dwalin" ordenó el Rey. Miró alrededor de la habitación hasta que finalmente encontró a los mineros de la Compañía. "¡Bifur! ¡Bofur! Reúnan un grupo con sus mejores trabajadores químicos y capataces. Quiero que cada entrada a las minas sea explorada y liberada de explosivos lo antes posible"

La sala entera entró en acción, todo el mundo moviéndose para satisfacer las demandas del Rey y asegurarse de que los planes de los traidores nunca se convirtieran en realidad. Bilbo sólo se quedó a un lado con los otros padres, con las manos retorciéndose de ansiedad mientras la madre de Donel trataba de consolar los lamentos de sus gemelas. El corazón le latía con miedo, miedo de que Frodo estuviera en alguna de las minas junto con los otros niños. Y no quería pensar en los traidores que estaban ahí abajo con ellos.

"¿Bilbo?"

El hobbit se sobresaltó cuando sintió la gran mano de Thorin en su hombro, con el corazón acelerado por el susto que acababa de recibir. Y no fue, sino hasta un momento después, que Bilbo notó un frío inusual en su mano derecha.

"No deberías hacer eso Thorin" espetó el hobbit "Podría haberte apuñalado. No, no me mires así. Estoy tan nervioso, enojado y frustrado en este momento que no me importa si apuñalo a alguien, quien sea"

"Me siento igual" admitió Thorin "Cortarle los dedos no sacia ni remotamente mis ganas de cortarles la cabeza. Y su rey va a recibir esas cabezas una vez que tenga conocimiento sólido sobre quien mandó a invadir mi reino"

"Te quedaste con uno de los dedos"

Thorin no se molestó en negarlo "Me gustaría mucho pensar que en estos momentos tengo derecho a ello. Pero, si no es así en la actualidad, espero poder ganarme ese magnífico regalo en el futuro"

De todas las oportunidades que Thorin tuvo para hacer esa declaración, tenía que haber escogido el día que Frodo había desaparecido y Bilbo se sentía como Bullroarer Tuk. El rey parecía escoger el peor momento.

"Hace tiempo te lo ganaste"

La expresión del rostro de Thorin era de esperanza, sus ojos escaneaban a Bilbo para detectar cualquier signo de vacilación o incertidumbre por parte del hobbit. Bilbo todavía no estaba muy seguro de si Thorin estaba dando a entender lo que Bilbo esperaba que él quisiera decir, pero el hobbit sería un tonto ignorante si pasaba por alto el tierno cuidado y confusa devoción que el rey le demostraba a Frodo. Podían discutir las posibilidades implícitas... más tarde, pero ellos estaban de acuerdo que su principal preocupación en estos momentos era el pequeño hobbit.

"Voy a traerlo de vuelta" prometió el rey. Todavía sostenía el juguete de Kili en la mano "Voy a cortar un miembro por cada cabello que le hayan tocado de su rizada cabeza"

"Lo sé"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/T: **Bonito momento que escogió Thorin para hacer ese tipo de declaraciones! Jajaja Esperemos a ver qué pasa! Saludos!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 15**

"¿Todavía tienes ese anillo mágico tuyo?"

El rey y la comitiva de leales enanos estaban reunidos en la entrada del salón principal. Ya habían sido divididos en diversos grupos designados a cada una de las 10 minas de Erebor. Teniendo en cuenta la posición más cercana al mercado, supusieron que los niños habían huido a las minas del oeste, pero Thorin quería que todas las demás minas fueran revisadas en busca de explosivos. Y existía una buena probabilidad de que los traidores estuvieran escondidos en algunos otros lugares.

"Aquí lo tengo" dijo Bilbo acariciando su bolsillo "Y tengo la cota de malla de mithril debajo de mi ropa. Sólo por si acaso"

El rey asintió con satisfacción "Tu vas a ir por delante de Bofur y Bifur después de que hayan limpiado cada una de las entradas y túneles. Nori cree que los explosivos sólo serán eficaces en las entradas más grandes, por lo que deberás estar seguro en todas las demás aéreas, mientras no puedan verte ni oírte"

"Si pude pasar enfrente de un dragón que escupe fuego, pasar a un par de estúpidos enanos no será ningún problema" dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa ladina "Sin ánimo de ofender, por supuesto"

"No hay problema"

"¿Ya regresó Ori con el mapa?" preguntó Bilbo "Porque a pesar de que confió en las habilidades de navegación de Bifur y Bofur, realmente preferiría echar un vistazo a los túneles y cuevas antes de entrar"

"Le di las llaves de mi habitación, por lo que podría llevarle unos minutos extra el juntar todo" dijo Thorin. Miró a la hobbit y se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo un pequeño trozo de papel "¿Qué es eso?"

"Una lista de identificaciones de los niños" explicó Bilbo "Probablemente no vayan a salir, incluso si llamamos. Y ninguno de ellos además de Frodo está familiarizado con cualquiera de nuestras voces o apariencias, así que es posible que vayan a pensar que eres un secuestrador tratando de hacerles daño otra vez"

"Pero eso no explica la lista"

El hobbit soltó un suspiro de sufrimiento "Esta es una lista de cosas secretas que nos han dicho sus padres. Absolutamente nadie fuera de los miembros de la familia más cercana del niño sabe estas cosas. En especial a sus atacantes. Así que, si alguno de los niños duda de nuestras identidades o no quiere salir, le vamos a contar lo que sus padres nos han dicho. Los demás equipos de rescate tienen otra lista, así que asegúrense de memorizarla"

"¿El oso de peluche Rupert es el secreto de Frodo?" Thorin murmuró una vez que él tuvo su propia lista.

"Le encanta ese pequeño y esponjoso oso" dijo Bilbo "Y absolutamente nadie fuera de ti, yo y el resto de la Compañía sabe acerca de él. Así que es perfecto. Sin embargo, estoy trabajando en recordar los demás. No van a ser como Frodo, que saldrán tan pronto oiga nuestra voz"

"¡Encontré a uno!"

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ori, que acababa de salir de uno de los pasillos superiores con un pequeño enano cargado en sus brazos. El niño era moreno y de ojos azules, lo que permitió a Bilbo inmediatamente identificarlo como Ordin, el hijo de la madre que había intentado apuñalar los ojos de uno de los traidores. Estaba envuelto en una manta de punto y sujetaba algunos de los mapas que Ori había traído con él.

"Estaba escondido en la biblioteca" dijo sin un aliento Ori "Dijo que corrió allí después de que un enano malo trató de agarrarlo. Y me encontré con los traidores bastante enojados cuando estaba buscando los mapas. A Ordin lo encontré entre una pila de libros después de eso"

"¿Se escaparon?" preguntó el rey.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Ori con cierta indignación "Yo deje a esos cerdos profundamente noqueados y fuertemente amarrados en la sala de almacenamiento que está a la vuelta"

"Bueno, ese es un pequeño menos en la lista" dijo Bilbo con gran satisfacción "Sólo quedan cinco más por rescatar"

"¿Tú los...amarraste?" dijo Dori con incredulidad. "¿Todo por tu cuenta?"

"¿Por qué lo tienes que decir y hacer que suene de esa manera?" lamentó el hermano más joven "Soy perfectamente capaz de...golpear a un par de cabezotas que no saben distinguir sus barbas de sus traseros"

Ori entregó el pequeño enano a su madre cuando la vio venir a toda velocidad por la esquina, empujando a Dwalin y otros dos mineros para poder llegar a su hijo. Con el corazón adolorido al ver que la madre se reunió con su hijo, la firme determinación de Bilbo de encontrar a Frodo sólo se multiplicó por diez, una sensación muy similar a la suya también se reflejaba en el rostro del rey enano.

"Y tengo que hacerles saber que a los traidores podrían faltarles un par de ojos" espetó Ori, golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza con un mapa enrollado. "Terminaron en los extremos afilados de mis agujas de tejer, ellos lo hicieron"

"Me he quedado sin palabras en este momento" admitió Fili.

"Yo también"

"Yo sólo me siento orgullosos" dijo Bilbo "Me alegro por ti Ori"

El enano escribano les dedico una sonrisa tímida "Y también saqué todos los mapas. Un par de ellos fueron robados por los enanos Rhun, pero no te preocupes, me aseguré de que no estuvieran manchados de sangre"

"¿Estás seguro de que no escaparan?" preguntó Thorin.

"Oh, sí" se rió Ori "La tía Dhola está manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ellos. Cada vez que hacen un sonido, los golpea en la cabeza con su libro de gramática Khuzdul. Es bastante divertido para ella"

"Más bien, lo más divertido del siglo para ella" agregó Nori.

"¡Bofur!" llamado Thorin. Entregando los mapas a cada uno de los equipos, ansiosos por dirigirse hacia las minas y encontrar a la cobarde escoria que había invadido su casa. "Muéstrale a Bilbo la ruta que va a tomar en los túneles. No quiero que vaya a explorar completamente a ciegas, así que asegúrate de que por lo menos se familiarice con ellos"

"Sí" dijo el minero de trenzas "Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer..."

Le tomó varios minutos, pero pronto Bilbo estuvo muy bien informado acerca de los túneles centrales de la mina del oeste. Se le advirtió que muchas de las plataformas de la izquierda eran extremadamente estrechas y tenía muchos pasajes antiguos e ilegales que no habían sido visitados en muchos siglos. Con estas condiciones, el pequeño tamaño de Bilbo sería una gran ventaja para los equipos de rescate.

"Está bien" dijo el hobbit "estoy listo"

Thorin asintió con la cabeza, señalando a los demás grupos para iniciar su descenso a las minas dispuestas y llena de traidores. Bofur, Bifur y dos enanos expertos en química ya estaban examinando la entrada principal de las minas del oeste, con cautela comprobaban cada abertura o agujero que se encontraban tallados en las piedras de la entrada. Se movían tan rápido como les era posible y seguro, el aire estaba lleno de tensión cuando se dio la primera señal para poder entrar. Con un profundo suspiro, Bilbo se deslizó el anillo en su dedo y desapareció en el oscuro mundo que se encontraba delante de él.

"Vamos a estar justo detrás de ti" susurró Thorin.

El hobbit entró en el túnel los brillantes cristales iluminaban las partes más profundas, donde la luz del fuego no alcanzaba a llegar. Sus pasos eran ligeros y cautelosos, sus ojos y oídos en busca de cualquier señal de los traidores en los túneles o plataformas. Una vez que Bilbo estuvo seguro de que no había nadie más en ese tramo, caminó unos pasos atrás y abrió una pequeña bolsa de guijarros que Bofur le había dado. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Bilbo lanzó uno hacia la entrada dando la señal de que el túnel estaba despejado.

"Uno menos" murmuró Bofur mientras caminaba para comprobar el siguiente cruce "sólo una docena más por revisar"

Los dedos de Bilbo más y más ansiosos se cerraban sobre la empuñadura de Dardo a cada paso que daba, frustrado por la total falta de traidores. Se quedó con los mineros y químicos mientras esperaba a que despejaran los nuevos tramos para explorar, de vez en cuando el hobbit volteaba a ver a Dwalin, Thorin y sus sobrinos que estaban más atrás. Los cuatro estaban igual de desesperados que Bilbo, sus armas preferidas estaban en sus manos de manera permanente mientras los mineros comprobaban la presencia de explosivos. Y a pesar de su naturaleza hobbit, Bilbo deseaba que en realidad pudieran tener a alguien a quien atacar muy pronto.

"Todo bien aquí" susurró Bofur

Mientras se abría paso en la siguiente serie de túneles, Bilbo se dio cuenta que la luz se comenzaba a deteriorar rápidamente y que no sería capaz de ver a dos metros delante de él en el momento en que llegaran a la siguiente entrada. Y entonces oyó algo...

"Deberíamos haber esperado más tiempo" dijo una voz a su izquierda "Y esos malditos chicos sólo empeoran todo"

Recargándose más en la pared, Bilbo evitó a un par de enanos Rhun que acababan de salir de un túnel especialmente estrecho. Si no hubiesen salido de ahí, Bilbo estaba casi seguro de que no habría notado su existencia.

"Probablemente se han caído en los viejos pozos abandonados" dijo otro enano arrastrando las palabras "Esas cosas están por todos los túneles, así que me sorprendería si alguno de ellos siguiera vivo"

"Pero que pasa si…"

"Cada una de esas cosas tienen una caída de diez metros o más. Están muertos"

"Lo que iba a decir es" argumentó el primer enano "¿Qué pasa si ninguno de ellos ha caído en los pozos?"

"Kodos cree que están escondidos en los insignificantes túneles secundarios que pasamos antes. Sólo tomaría unos pocos estallidos poder eliminarlos a todos. Esos bastardos no sabrán qué los golpeó"

"¿Y los otros?"

"Los explosivos se harán cargo de ellos" espetó el segundo enano "E incluso si uno de ellos explota, Thorin no vendrá hasta aquí. Él va a estar más preocupado por su precioso tesoro que por un par de cachorros campesinos"

"No lo sé, que tal si…"

"¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte?" susurró el enano más desagradable "Además, he oído todas las historias sobre cómo reaccionó Thorin después de que Erebor fue recuperada. El pendejo prácticamente comenzó una guerra sólo para mantener su querido oro para él solo"

"Supongo que tienes razón" suspiró el primero "Él es un bastardo egoísta con..."

Sacando dos piedras de la bolsa, Bilbo hizo su camino de regreso hacia la entrada del túnel y las arrojó en el aire exactamente con cinco segundos de diferencia. Los dos enanos Rhun se detuvieron repentinamente en frente de otro estrecho túnel, permitiendo que Bilbo caminara lentamente detrás de ellos.

"¿Has oído eso?"

Ninguno de los enanos, fueron capaces de decir algo antes de que Bilbo se lanzara hacia adelante y los empujara con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo de hobbit le permitiera. Tan pronto como gritaron de sorpresa, volaron flechas por el rancio aire y se incrustaron en sus pechos. Sin un momento de pausa, Bilbo saltó sobre el enano más feo y metió un trapo viejo en su boca, los peludos pies hobbit asfixiaban los gritos del otro enano hasta que pudo meter otro trapo en su boca.

"Los tengo"

El rey y sus sobrinos emergieron de las sombras, los químicos justo detrás mientras se dirigían a comprobar los siguientes túneles en busca polvos explosivos. Dwalin agarró a los traidores y los arrastró de vuelta por donde habían venido, Bilbo solo los siguió para ver el inevitable interrogatorio.

"Deberían de haber mantenido cerrado su hocico" gruñó Dwalin, lanzando violentamente a los enanos contra el suelo cuando llegaron a una plataforma mejor iluminada "Pero para mí, esto funciona mucho mejor, así que no me quejo"

"Responde nuestras preguntas y te mataremos rápidamente" dijo Thorin mientras que los demás les amarraban las manos y los pies. "No las respondan y permitiré que los padres de los niños los torturen durante semanas, si eso es lo que desean hacer"

Ninguno de ellos respondió.

"Bofur..."

El más simpático enano de toda la compañía dio un paso adelante y golpeó con su pico el pie derecho del traidor, haciendo que sus dedos crujieran horriblemente. Apagados gritos se oían del enano que luchaba por soltarse, el habitualmente jovial rostro de Bofur, era una fría mascara de piedra mientras miraba al traidor.

"Dinos dónde están los pequeños" dijo Bofur con una sonrisa desagradable "O voy a meter mi viejo pico directamente en tu muslo. Vas a morir lentamente desangrado si no me equivoco. Por supuesto, a mi querido primo también le gustaría ver algo de acción hoy. ¿Cierto Bifur?"

"Mahk nzuka-sha"

"Ya ves" se burló Bofur en un tono demasiado agradable para la situación "A él le gustaría cortarte los intestinos y dárselos de comer a los buitres"

"Y a mí me gustaría retirar estas y permitir que te desangres hasta la muerte" dijo Kili mientras agarraba su flecha y la retorcía mientras el enano se revolcaba en el suelo. "Pero eso sería un poco inútil ahora, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, sin duda lo sería, hermanito"

Bilbo se acercó hasta el rey y la impaciencia se le clavó en el estómago, el deseo del hobbit de encontrar a Frodo era más intenso mientras se adentraban más en los túneles. Si Thorin no encontraba una manera de obtener más información de ellos, entonces Bilbo tendría que hacerlo por él mismo.

"Basta ya de esto" dijo el rey apretando suavemente el brazo del hobbit para mostrarle que había entendido el mensaje fuerte y claro "Dwalin"

"Con mucho gusto

El guerrero se arrodilló y colocó sus dedos a los lados de la boca del otro enano, con lo cual impedía que saliera cualquier cosa que no fueran sonidos apagados de su boca. Incluso sin los malolientes trapos, ningún traidor podía gritar por ayuda con todas las armas recargadas contra su garganta. El Rey Bajo la Montaña arrastraba la punta de su cuchillo alrededor de los ojos de los enanos.

"¿_Dónde_ están los niños?"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 16**

"¿Ves algo?"

El Rey Bajo la Montaña actualmente estaba haciendo honor a su título real, moviéndose cuidadosamente a través de las minas más antiguas y profundas de Erebor en busca de los traidores que estaban amenazando su reino. Sus ojos contemplaban la oscuridad que parecía reinar en este nivel de la mina, el tono negro era sólo un pequeño obstáculo para alguien que había pasado gran parte de su vida en las entrañas de la tierra. Las sombras eran un lugar familiar y cómodo para Thorin, un recordatorio infancia y las diversas aventuras que una vez había tenido con Frerin y Dis en las minas de Erebor. Thorin finalmente estaba de nuevo en el elemento de su pueblo.

"Nada todavía" susurró el Rey

Sus sobrinos estaban a una corta distancia detrás de él, sus pasos eran lo más silenciosos posibles en la misteriosa oscuridad de los túneles inferiores. Ahora estaban en áreas que tenían pozos abiertos en el suelo, la mayoría de ellos habían sido dejadas al descubierto hace diecisiete décadas por los mineros que habían salido huyendo aterrorizados por la ira de Smaug. El hobbit iba por delante, invisible para cualquier persona que no fuera consciente de los poderes mágicos del anillo.

"Espera, espera" susurró Fili "Creo que he oído algo. Por aquí"

Mantenía sus movimientos lentos y cautelosos, Thorin siguió a su sobrino mayor hacia el lado derecho del túnel, con Orcrist lista para atacar a cualquiera de los traidores que pudieran surgir de un túnel oculto. Permaneció en completo silencio, Thorin se concentró en el sonido silencioso que venía de la pared.

"¿Eso es agua?"

"Bueno, sí, pero ese no es el sonido que escuché" dijo Fili. "Sonaba más como un sonido como de rasguños ¿sabes?"

Thorin negó con la cabeza "No escucho nada, además de un torrente de agua. Y eso viene de los conductos abiertos debajo del piso"

"Sé que he oído algo. Y fue aquí"

El príncipe mayor se arrodilló y metió la mano, tanteando en la pared para encontrar la fuente del sonido que había oído momentos antes. Su tío suspiró, acostumbrado a los instintos naturales de su sobrino rubio, que todo el tiempo eran bastante precisos.

"Hey, aquí hay una abertura" dijo Fili "Es un poco pequeño, pero creo... ¡Auchhhh! ¡Algo me mordió!"

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el príncipe se lanzó de nuevo sobre el agujero y sacó una pequeña criatura que estaba moviéndose y gruñendo. Sosteniéndola firmemente alrededor del cuello, Fili se levantó y se acercó a su tío y a los otros para examinarla profundamente con la esperanza de que no fuera venenosa ni nada por el estilo.

"Es una enana" dijo Bofur

Bifur murmuró unas palabras en khuzdul, la niña al instante se quedo quieta después de oír una particular frase. Ella colgaba de la mano de Fili, sus ojos marrones miraban a todos los adultos con sospecha.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" preguntó la enana "Se supone que nadie sabe ni debe de hablar de eso. Es un secreto"

"Tur Gémil"

La niña se detuvo al oír las palabras de Bifur "Bueno, supongo que eso tiene sentido. ¿Dónde está?"

El enano con la hacha le explicó la situación a la niña, asegurándole que todos los enanos buenos estaban a salvo en los pisos superiores o buscando a los demás niños en los túneles. La última declaración tuvo un efecto inmediato.

"Ellos están aquí conmigo"

Eso llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo al Rey "¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

"Los otros enanos y el niño con los pies peludos" explicó Dwina " Harak y yo estábamos escondidos en las pequeñas brechas, cuando el lado de uno de los túneles empezó a temblar. Y entonces, sólo se rompió y cayó sobre nosotros"

"¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?" preguntó Fili "¿Te acuerdas?"

La niña asintió con la cabeza "Frodo tiene los pies chistosos y Donel es un enano como Harak y yo. Voy por ellos. Farina cayó en una hoyo hemos estado tratando de sacarla desde hace un par de horas"

"Por Aulë" jadeó Bofur "¿Sabes si ella está bien?"

"Ella ha estado gritándonos desde que se cayó" dijo la enana "Ella no sonaba demasiado lastimada. Creo que aterrizó en algo suave. Ahora bájame"

Dwina se soltó de los brazos del príncipe y desapareció de nuevo en el túnel pequeño, todos los viejos enanos miraban ansiosamente su regreso. Thorin estaba justo al lado de Fili, con un sentimiento de emoción retorciéndose en su estómago. Pasaron varios minutos y el rey pensó que se iba a volver loco de estrés cuando Dwina finalmente salió.

"Ya vienen"

Otro enano salió detrás de ella, tenía pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules siendo identificado como Harak, el más joven de los niños perdidos. Él fue recogido al instante por Bofur, quien aseguró su azadón y luego acunó al niño pequeño en su brazo izquierdo, comprobando cuidadosamente al niño de posibles lesiones.

"Me gustan tus bigotes"

Bofur rió con deleite. "Vaya, gracias, querido"

"¡Thorin!"

El rey se lanzó hacia delante y agarró al pequeño hobbit tan pronto como surgió de la brecha, una ola de intenso alivio corrió por su cuerpo una vez que tuvo a Frodo en sus brazos. Y luego otro chico se arrastró a sus pies, el pelo de color rojo brillante se destaca claramente en la oscuridad que dominaba las minas.

"¿Estás bien?" exigió Thorin. Palpando todo el cuerpo de Frodo cubierto de suciedad. Un sentimiento de desesperada necesidad atacó al Rey cuando sus dedos encontraron sangre en la cabeza del hobbit. "¿Esto que se siente es sangre? ¿Qué pasó Frodo?"

"Me golpeé la cabeza" admitió el niño "Uno de los enanos malos nos encontró en una cueva y luego derribó la pared detrás de nosotros. Me golpeé la cabeza mientras nos alejábamos de ellos. Creó que ha mejorado un poco"

Eso no tranquilizó para nada al rey

"Vamos a enviar a los niños de vuelta con los químicos y seguir buscando a la otra niña" ordenó el rey.

Habían dejado atrás a los dos químicos en una zona que tenía un poco más de luz, sus servicios eran inútiles en la negra oscuridad, que se vio agravada por la imposibilidad de utilizar el fuego en los tramos sin revisar. Solo los cristales funcionaban en los profundos túneles, por lo que tendrían que regresar a los niveles superiores por varios.

"Bofur, dale la señal a Bilbo para que regrese y…"

"¡Tenemos compañía!" gritó cierto hobbit que corrió directo a lado de Thorin. "He matado a dos de ellos, pero vienen más"

"¿Los traidores? ¿Cuántos son?"

"Por lo menos una docena" dijo Bilbo "Quizá dos. Apuñalé a tres de ellos cuando los oí patrullar los túneles laterales. ¿Uf, qué es eso?"

"Soy yo"

"Por los Valar" jadeó Bilbo, con las manos palpando al niño "¡Frodo!"

"Oculten a los niños en la parte trasera y prepárense" ordenó Thorin "Va a ser una dura y oscura batalla, así que guarden silencio y escuchen sus movimientos. Dudo que estén plenamente conscientes de nuestra presencia hasta que están sobre nosotros"

Todos los adultos asumieron sus cuidadosas posiciones en todo el túnel, cada uno de ellos en lugares específicos para que sus compañeros no los lastimaran accidentalmente. Dori se mantuvo en la parte posterior con los niños, su enorme espada actuaba como una barrera eficaz para ellos. Thorin, Dwalin y sus sobrinos se mantuvo al frente, su experiencia en lucha y entrenamiento en la oscuridad les daban una gran ventaja sobre los demás. Los mineros de la compañía estaban después, Nori, Oin y justo detrás de ellos Gloin para actuar como una barrera más para los niños.

"Permanezcan atentos a las brechas" advirtió Thorin. Escuchó el ruido de los pasos que se acercaban e internamente se reía de la cantidad de ruido que los traidores imbéciles hacían. "Aquí vienen. Listos..."

Y entonces los traidores llegaron, dos de ellos corriendo directamente hacia Orcrist y las bien cronometradas flechas del joven príncipe. La batalla fue rápida y brutal, la hoja de Thorin convertía, al menos una media docena de enanos Rhun, en picadillo de carne, la compañía los hacía retroceder sin demasiada dificultad. Burlándose de su necedad, Thorin se movió de su posición original y atacando a cualquier persona que pasara más allá de Dwalin, todos ellos aprovechando al máximo el elemento sorpresa.

"¡Es una emboscada!" gritó un enano "¡Están esperándonos! ¡Enciende los explosivos! ¡Préndelos ahora!"

"¡Cállenlo!" rugió Thorin.

Un rugido poderoso vino de Dwalin, repugnantes chillidos hicieron eco a través del túnel cuando el guerrero estrellaba sus enormes hachas en contra de cada enemigo que entraba en su camino. Todo quedó en silencio después de un minuto, una ráfaga repentina de luz apareció en el túnel de la nada. Ninguno de los enanos dudó en la iniciativa de su hobbit residente, su capacidad de pensar por adelantado les ahorraba una gran cantidad de problemas.

"Aquí tengo a otros dos" dijo la voz incorpórea de Bilbo "Por si alguien gusta"

"No va a ser necesario" jadeó una voz de algún lugar más abajo en el túnel "Porque de todos modos, todos vamos a morir pronto"

Thorin vio la silueta de su hobbit aparecer junto a él, Apretando a Dardo en su mano mientras los otros enanos le gruñían a los recién llegados. Él no trató de acercarse más y Thorin se preocupó instantáneamente por su engreído tono.

"Yo diría que usted es el que va a morir pronto" dijo arrastrando las palabras Thorin, hizo una señal rápida con su cabeza para que Kili disparara al enemigo. "Y dado el número de muertos, parece que al menos dos tercios de tus hombres se han ido ya"

El otro enano, Kodos se llamaba Thorin si recordaba bien, lanzó un gruñido cuando Kili disparó una de sus flechas hacia la parte superior del pecho. Sin embargo, la sonrisa vanidosa aún estaba en la cara de Kodos, la sangre goteaba por su barbilla mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo pequeño y delgado.

Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron como platos "Thorin..."

"¡A las brechas!" gritó el rey al darse cuenta de lo que su enemigo tenía en la mano "¡Agarren a un niño y salten a las rampas! ¡AHORA!

"¡Él tiene un cerillo!"

Kili agarró al viejo hobbit de la cintura y saltó a la abertura más cercana en el suelo del túnel. Dwalin le siguió, su grande cuerpo apenas cupo por el pequeño agujero que había sido diseñado por un minero más pequeño. Su sobrino mayor fue el siguiente, seguido por los mineros de la compañía, cada uno de ellos llevando a un niño pequeño en sus brazos. Thorin cogió al mediano, los brazos de Frodo se apretaban alrededor del cuello del rey mientras este empujaba al sanador a una rampa más lejana.

"¡Erebor será nuestro, Thorin!"

Y luego las llamas envolvieron el túnel, el rey cayó al pozo abierto al igual mismo tiempo que la explosión rugía en el suelo por encima de su cabeza. Thorin aferró firmemente a Frodo sobre su pecho, sus brazos protegían al niño de las afiladas rocas que cubrían los bordes irregulares de la brecha. El rey se preparó para un aterrizaje doloroso, que probablemente quebrarían sus piernas, o tal vez incluso pudiera matarlo por el impacto. Sin embargo, en lugar de piedra dura, el agua fría surgió a su alrededor.

Jadeando por la sorpresa, el agua fría se metió de golpe en la boca de Thorin y casi se ahoga por el shock del momento. Pero la sensación de los brazos del pequeño atrajo la atención del rey, pataleando después de varios segundos hacia la superficie en busca de aire. Empujó a Frodo más arriba con el brazo izquierdo, permitiendo que el pequeño hobbit tomara una bocanada profunda y luego descansará sobre la cabeza de Thorin.

"¡Tío!" dijo una voz a sus espaldas "¡Por aquí!"

El rey luchó contra la corriente y se volvió a buscar a su alrededor, rápidamente detectó un grupo de figuras de pie a varias decenas de pasos de distancia. Al darse cuenta de que era piedra solida la que tenía frente a él, Thorin envolvió su brazo con más fuerza alrededor del mediano y comenzó a nadar hacía los gritos que daban los miembros de la compañía. Unos empapados Kili y Dwalin fueron los primeros enanos en ser reconocidos, con lo que parecía un colapsado Bilbo tirado en el suelo entre ellos. Para sorpresa y alivio del rey, pronto fue capaz de ver que el hobbit estaba abrazando el hermoso suelo, siempre cuidadoso de la tendencia que parecían poseer los hobbits por los ahogamientos.

Y eso hizo que el rey recordar algo muy importante.

"Te tengo" susurró Thorin entre los rizos húmedos del mediano "Nadie se ahogará mientras este cerca, pequeño. Mira, tu tío esta allá adorando el suelo en el que aterrizó. Háblame Frodo"

"No me gusta esto" sollozó el niño "Se llevó a mi mamá lejos de mi"

"Sé que lo hizo, pero ahora yo estoy aquí" le aseguró Thorin "Y yo siempre he sido un muy buen nadador, uno muy bueno. Por supuesto, preferiría el agua un poco más caliente, pero puedo manejarla así de fría si la ocasión lo requiere"

"Todavía sigue sin gustarme"

"Bueno, yo tampoco me siento a gusto en esto" dijo Thorin "Pero te traje a la orilla, ¿no?"

El pequeño hobbit miró hacia abajo y alrededor de ellos, sorprendido al ver que no estaban más en el agua. Él todavía no se soltaba de cuello de Thorin, pero la mayor parte de la tensión de su cuerpo se había ido una vez que tuvo tierra firme bajo sus pies.

"Creo que aterrizamos justo en el Río Rápido" dijo Bofur que fumaba en el suelo con Dwina en su regazo "En una de sus desviaciones más tranquilas y poco profundas. Mira todos los cristales preciosos, pequeño"

"¿Están todos aquí?" preguntó Thorin

"Sí" gritó Dwalin desde donde él estaba de pie con Oin "Y por lo que parece, hemos recogido a otro pasajero"

El sanador enano estaba de rodillas sobre una enana pelirroja, con el rostro apretado en una mueca cuando Oin examinó su pierna derecha. La mayoría de los otros se habían reunido en torno a ella con una tensión en el aire mientras esperaban a que el sanador diera un pronóstico sobre la niña. Con un gran suspiro de alivio, Oin les informó que la fractura en la pierna era limpia y que él sería capaz de entablillarla ahí mismo.

"No se puede determinar el alcance de la lesión, pero ella estará bien hasta que hayamos vuelto a la superficie" aseguró Oin "Bilbo ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme con el proceso de inmovilización? Me gustaría otro par de constantes y semi-experimentadas manos aquí. Pásenme todo lo que se pueda para arroparla. La pobre niña está congelada por el río y estar aquí abajo desde hace mucho tiempo"

El viejo hobbit había empezado a caminar hacia Thorin y Frodo, sus pies golpeaban contra el suelo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Pero su lado responsable hizo que Bilbo desviara su camino con algo de pesar para ayudar en el tratamiento de Farina.

"Parece que esta zona fue utilizada una vez para la extracción del cristal" dijo Dori. Su pequeño compañero asignado, Donel estaba sentado en los hombros del enano grande, su cara pecosa cubierta de cortes y arañazos por los túneles "Es muy viejo y está abandonado, pero deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar una amplia cantidad de suministros para poder escapar de aquí"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer con esos suministros?" preguntó Gloin desde donde estaba sentado con Bifur y Harak "¿Construir un barco?"

"Precisamente"

Todos los otros enanos miraron a Dori, sorprendidos por la respuesta del enano típicamente pesimista hacía la sarcástica respuesta de Gloin. El único que no parecía sorprendido era Nori, Los inteligentes ojos del hermano del medio ya se paseaban por las cajas abandonadas que estaban situadas a lo largo de las paredes adornadas con cristal.

"Dori siempre ha sido muy aficionado a los barcos y la ingeniería detrás de ellos" dijo Nori "Será mejor que escuchemos lo que sabe sobre el tema. Sobre todo porque el río parece ser nuestra única salida que no implica incineración".

El hermano mayor le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Nori, obviamente complacido por el cumplido que acababa de recibir de su hermano más difícil. Luego miró a su rey para su aprobación, los ojos azules llenos de confianza por las posibilidades detrás de un eventual escape. Thorin sólo le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, sin ver otras opciones viables en la zona actual. No le gustaba la idea de ir de nuevo al agua, pero no se podía esperar un rescate desde arriba o de lado con los niños heridos en medio de ellos.

"¿Qué necesitas que hagamos Dori?"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 17**

"Esto no es un barco, es un montón de madera"

Los enanos habían trabajando duro durante varias horas bajo la dirección de Dori, en la muy lenta y tediosa construcción de una balsa improvisada a partir de las cajas antiguas que se habían quedado ahí después del ataque de Smaug. Bifur se había quedado a un lado con los niños pequeños, desarmando los restos inservibles de madera para mantenerlos entretenidos y relajados mientras los adultos trabajaban. La pequeña más herida, Farina, estaba apoyada contra las piernas cruzadas del minero del hacha, en un estado soñoliento debido a la medicina para el dolor que le había dado Oin. Todos los demás estaban trabajando lo más rápido posible por el amor de Farina, su palidez era un motivo de creciente preocupación para ellos.

"Yo no creo que sea tan terrible" dijo Bilbo dando vueltas alrededor de la balsa con un ojo crítico "Tal vez con un poco más cuerda..."

Yo creo que vamos a estar nadando con los peces"

Bilbo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró, "Bofur, ya hemos hablado acerca del humor negro, no cerca de los niños, por favor. Y especialmente, no enfrente de un par de hobbits"

"Ups, lo siento"

"Está bien, todos hemos tenido un día muy largo" dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa de aceptación "Ahora, Dori, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que sobrevivamos en esta balsa tuya?"

"Bueno, la cascada parece estar directamente detrás de nosotros" respondió el hermano mayor "Así que estoy estimando que el resto del río subterráneo debe ser más dócil para los estándares de navegación. Tendremos que tener cuidado con las rocas afiladas y las vueltas, pero los cristales y su luz deben reducir enormemente las posibilidades de estrellarse. Y si recuerdo correctamente los mapas antiguos de mi infancia, esta rama particular del río se junta con otras tres y luego fluyen hacia las puertas principales de la ciudad"

"Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿Esta cosa va a flotar?" preguntó Fili "Tiene un buen número de agujeros en ella"

Otro boom de vino desde arriba de donde estaban.

"Creo que voy a correr el riesgo con la bendita cosa de madera llena de agujeros de la fatalidad" dijo Kili, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mirar al techo "Esa es la octava explosión"

"Malditos bastardos están destruyendo mi ciudad" gruñó Thorin.

"Todavía prefiero limpiar los deshechos de dragón" se encogió Kili con una arruga en su para nada enana nariz "Mi ropa todavía huele a eso"

"Bueno, puedes destruirlas cuando salgamos de aquí" le aseguró Bilbo cuando vio como el rey miraba a su joven sobrino. Al hobbit no le gustaba cuando Thorin reprendía a los muchachos por decir la verdad, incluso si su alteza real no quería oírlo "Estoy seguro de que Balin ya ha atrapado a algunos traidores en los otros túneles para que tú puedas...jugar. O destruir. Y estoy seguro de que los otros padres estarán muy dispuestos a ayudar, también"

"¿Y tú?"

"Uf, creo que voy a dejar ese tipos de cosas... para ti y los enanos" tartamudeó Bilbo, mientras una serie de imágenes desagradables viajaban a través de su mente "Nosotros los hobbits no somos exactamente muy aficionados a tales actos... o castigos. Se podría decir que son…poco hobbit"

El rey se encogió de hombros "Entonces, más diversión para mí"

"Puedes prepararnos algunos de esos deliciosos pasteles de calabaza mientras los estamos despedazando miembro por miembro" se rió Dwalin "La tortura es un negocio agotador, mi querido amigo hobbit. Los pastelillos serán esenciales para tener un buen rendimiento"

"Uhhhhh, Dwalin ha usado grandes palabras" se rió Nori "Debe ser la picazón que siente en la piel por estar con un par de traidores"

"Oh, voy a despellejar bien una parte especial de ellos" susurró Dwalin, su voz mezclada con la agresión apenas reprimida "No tenemos suficientes niños, como vez y luego ir a atacar a seis de ellos. Bastardos, se merecen mi cuchillo"

"¿Dónde lo vas a poner?"

Dwalin bajó la mirada, sorprendida al ver a Frodo y tres de los otros niños a sus pies.

"Bueno, ummm..."

"Ellos tienen unas verrugas horribles" interrumpió Bilbo "En todo el rostro y los brazos e incluso en el trasero. Un terrible asunto. Nunca he visto nada como eso antes. Así que, como un…regalo de despedida, Dwalin va a eliminar las verrugas de su piel, es muy doloroso, desollar todas esas gigantes verrugas hinchadas pegadas a tu cuerpo. También es muy sucio"

"¿No sería más fácil el sólo matarlos?" preguntó Donel

Bilbo parpadeó sorprendido, desconcertado por la brusquedad del niño "Bueno, verás, eso no es justo..." Nadie vino a su rescate "Mmmm, enanos..."

"Sólo estoy diciendo" dijo Donel "Tiene sentido. Así uno se deshace del problema"

"Todo lo demás tiene _sentido _ahora" dijo Bilbo, dándole al rey una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno para su futuro "Cortar la cabeza del problema con un hacha y luego asaltar una despensa para la cena. Sin ninguna negociación alguna. Típico"

"Nunca dije que no estaba dispuesto a negociar" sostuvo Thorin "Pero sólo en ciertos temas... Y _no_ con los elfos. Nunca"

"Oh, se me ocurre algo con lo que a tío le gustaría _negociar_" resopló Kili, siendo golpeado por su hermano un segundo después en la cabeza "¡Auch! En serio, ¿Cómo saben ellos...? ¡Auch! ¡Basta!"

"No golpees a tu hermano Fili" regañó el hobbit. Él sólo sonrió cuando el joven le sacó la lengua "Su cerebro ya está lo suficientemente dañado"

"¡Hey! Eso es culpa de tío" acusó Kili "Me dejó caer cuando yo era un bebé. También llegué a ser golpeado por nuestra madre"

Fili asintió "Tristemente, él dice la verdad"

"Cada vez me está gustando más esa hermana tuya, cada vez que oigo hablar de ella" dijo Bilbo sonriendo burlonamente al rey mientras este hacía una mueca "Mantener a Thorin Oakenshield asustado y sobre sus pies no es tarea fácil"

Fili y Kili sacaron el pecho de orgullo por su madre.

"Eso es casi tan bueno como se va a poner, mis amigos" se quejó Dori desde dónde había estado arreglando un agujero en la balsa. "Nos hemos quedado sin suministros y esta es nuestra única esperanza para un rápido escape"

"No tenemos otra opción con los niños y sin comida" admitió Thorin, mirando a la balsa con mucha inquietud "Muy bien, vamos a poner esta maldita cosa en el agua. Preparen a los niños"

"Pececitos, pececitos, pececitos, lindos pececitos..."

"¡Bofur!"

"Lo siento mucho. De nuevo lo olvidé"

Los enanos colocaron la balsa de madera en la sección más tranquila del río, lentamente se colocaron en las posiciones que Dori les había asignado. Cada uno de los niños estaba siendo cargado por un adulto, ya fuera en el pecho o en la espalda, Bilbo fue asignado a Fili por su facilidad y miedo a ahogarse. Ni siquiera las protestas de Bilbo de que sabía nadar razonablemente bien habían aliviado las preocupaciones de Thorin. La muerte de los padres de Frodo era más que suficiente para hacer que el rey se obsesionara en la materia, su mirada pronto acalló las quejas del hobbit sobre el disgusto de los comarqueños por el agua.

"¿Pero pensé que no sabías nadar?" Kili se quejó.

"Sólo porque puedo nadar no significa que me gusta nadar" dijo Bilbo "Los hobbits somos mucho más propensos a ahogarse que otras especies, pero siempre he sido muy extraño para los estándares hobbit ¿verdad?"

"¿Todo el mundo listo y asegurado?" gritó Dori.

"Sí, sí, capitán Dori, señor" respondió Bofur, con la pequeña Dwina escondida parcialmente en el interior de su camisa y atada a su frente con una cuerda. "¡Listos para zarpar, señor!"

Kili se burló "Y dicen que _me_ golpeé la cabeza demasiadas veces..."

El rey se preparó en la parte posterior de la balsa, sus manos sosteniéndose con fuerza a ambos lados de las maderas que se encontraban enfrente de él. Frodo estaba escondido en el interior de su túnica y como Dwina, fue asegurado también en el pecho de Thorin con un poco de cuerda. Todos ellos se habían quitado todas las piezas de su armadura, muy conscientes de la facilidad con que se podían ahogar, incluso con unos trozos extra de ropa sobre su persona.

"¡Listos los cristales!"

Y luego se fueron flotando en la corriente acuosa, la entrada de antiguo túnel se los tragó en las profundidades de un río subterráneo. Algunas salpicaduras de agua les llegaba a través de los agujeros, pero la balsa parecía estar manteniéndose bastante bien, acababan de pasar el primer pedazo del camino. El río resultó un poco más rápido, estrecho y escarpado después de una curva cerrada a la derecha, las rocas que sobresalían necesitan ser esquivado con los patéticos tablones de madera que estaban usando como remos. Todos los que tuvieran con ellos niños o un hobbit amarrado, estaban exentos de remar, ya que aferrarse a algo era una tarea titánica, una vez que, finalmente llegaron a un tramo de aguas rápidas.

"¡Wooohoooooo!"

Thorin miró a Bifur, enarcando las cejas con asombro cuando el minero soltó otro grito fuerte de euforia. Todo el mundo sabía que el enano no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza, gracias a el hacha de orco incrustada en ella, pero esto fue sin duda una de las más extrañas reacciones que el rey había visto de en él. Por otra parte, el pequeño atado al pecho Bifur no parecía importarle, dejaba escapar un pequeño grito de euforia al mismo tiempo, cada vez que llegaban a una sección en la que se sentía algún aleteo en el estómago y saltaban. Incluso Frodo parecía dar un par de gritillos, cuando se dirigieron a uno de los rápidos del río.

"¡Parece estar disfrutando!" gritó Bilbo desde el pecho de Fili. "¡Debe ser el ya-sabes-qué de que habla! ¡Whoa!"

"¡Creo que veo la luz del día!" Dori gritó desde la parte frontal "¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Y la bifurcación de las cuatro vías se acerca, así que aguanten!"

El experto en vinos tiró de las miserables cuerdas con las que estaba tratando de dirigir la balsa, gritando órdenes a los remeros cada pocos segundos mientras se acercaban a la desviación. Sólo los ojos de Frodo estaban asomados desde la túnica de Thorin, sus pequeñas manos aferradas al vello del pecho descubierto del rey y arrancando grandes cantidades del mismo. Su sobrino mayor dirigió una mirada perpleja a Thorin cuando él hizo una mueca, maldiciendo interiormente los peculiares huecos que sin duda alguna su pecho presentaría después de esta terrible experiencia.

"¡Aquí vamos!"

Todo parecía acelerar a partir de ese momento, el río se convirtió en una corriente rápida, mientras los enanos eran sacudidos de lado a lado en el túnel. Con un grito ensordecedor se dio la indicación de que se inclinaran hacia la derecha, todo el mundo se movió a un lado cuando entraron en uno de los caminos del río, luchando por llegar al túnel correcto que los llevaría hacia el exterior. En realidad Thorin sentía rozar el techo con la cabeza por un momento antes de que la balsa se dejara caer en lo que parecía ser la dirección correcta.

"¡Bien, ahora tan pronto como salgamos, volteemos hacia la derecha y brinquemos hacia una roca que está en esa dirección!" gritó Dori "No queremos terminar cayendo por la cascada, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cascada?"

"Tienes que estar bromeando" se quejó Dwalin.

"¡Suelten las cuerdas y prepárense!" gritó Dori "¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Sólo un poco más…ahora!"

Con un movimiento rápido, Thorin se lanzó fuera de la endeble balsa directamente a las rocas que se extendía por varios lados fuera de la apertura del río en la montaña. Hizo una mueca cuando otro grupo de vello de su pecho fue arrancado del lugar que le correspondía, Frodo desesperadamente arañó la piel del rey cuando sintió una repentina pérdida de gravedad. Y luego Thorin aterrizó, un tanto aliviado por haber sobrevivido otro día más para matar a algunos traidores y lamentando los irregulares huecos que ahora abarcaban sectores enteros de su pecho real.

"¿Ya terminó?" preguntó una pequeña voz desde el interior de su túnica "¿Estamos fuera?"

"Sí pequeño, estamos fuera"

La rizada cabeza de Frodo se asomó por el cuello de la camisa "¿Puedo salir ahora?"

"Probablemente será mejor si te quedas dentro" admitió Thorin, mirando hacia el gran acantilado que tendrían que bajar "Tengo menos posibilidades de dejarte caer si estas literalmente pegado a mi pecho"

"Esa es una gran caída" exclamó Frodo cuando miró hacia abajo "Voy a quedarme aquí"

"Sabia elección"

"Todo el mundo está vivo y contabilizado" dijo Dori con una sonrisa orgullosa "No puedo creer que realmente funcionara ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"Sí, pero ahora tenemos que _bajar_" se quejó Gloin.

Con cuidado, Bilbo se acercó al borde de las rocas "Bueno, es seguro que no va a ser agradable, pero creo que hemos pasado por cosas peores antes. Gigantes de piedra y trasgos ¿recuerdan?"

Fili se encogió "Uf, no nos lo recuerdes"

"Me gustaría volver a mi ciudad y matar a algunos traidores" dijo Thorin "Así que, simplemente vamos a seguir adelante con esto"

"Espera, espera" interrumpió el hobbit, ignorando el extraño juego de manos que los enanos estaban jugando. El que perdiera tenía que bajar primero "¿Frodo? ¿Estás bien ahí dentro?"

El más pequeño hobbit asomó la cabeza "Estoy bien. Hace calor aquí"

"Ah, sí" dijo Bilbo tratando desesperadamente de no reírse de la cara de Thorin "¿Y piensas quedarte ahí?"

Frodo echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Thorin "Mmm, sip, él me dijo que podía. Es mucho más seguro aquí"

Thorin, por un momento pareció dudar "¿No preferirías…?"

"Oh, ciertamente no" respondió Bilbo extendiendo una mano para acomodarle la túnica a Thorin un poco más apretada alrededor de su sobrino. Una vez satisfecho, el viejo hobbit retrocedió "No hay lugar más seguro que pudieras encontrar"

La expresión en la cara de Thorin era una mezcla de orgullo, con su habitual manera real de ser y su patética esperanza en su no tan usual manera de ser. Bilbo sólo le dio una sonrisa muy al estilo hobbit, sin darse cuenta de cómo esas simples, pero muy esenciales palabras, habían afectado al rey enano. Y ninguno de ellos vio al par de excitados ojos y narices enanas que los observaban escondidos detrás de una roca cercana.

"Te lo confío"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A:** Por supuesto, esto ahora lleva a la pregunta de lo que Balin, Ori y Bombur han estado haciendo dentro de la ciudad principal? Hmmmm ...

**N/T:** Perdonen por el retraso, he tenido mucho trabajo y comencé a traducir otra historia muy bonita! Espero que les guste y prometo actualizar en dos días! Saludos y Gracias por sus Reviews! =)


	18. Capítulo 18

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 18**

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo?"

Los enanos y el hobbit habían bajado por la ladera sin perder a nadie ni sufrir lesiones graves o romperse algún miembro, cada uno de los niños estaba escondido a buen recaudo dentro de sus túnicas durante el descenso. Una vez que todos estuvieron en la parte inferior, Thorin rápidamente hizo señas a un par de guardias para que les permitieran entrar a la ciudad con clara impaciencia, mientras pasaba por las tres enormes puertas de de Erebor.

Solamente cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, el rey hizo una pausa en su carrea hacia la sala de trono, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera al ver la extraña estampa que tenía frente a él.

"Tostando a los traidores" dijo Bombur "¿Te gustaría intentar?"

Bilbo se echó a reír, sorprendido por la familiar escena delante de él. Bombur, bendito sea su rechoncho y siempre hambriento estómago, estaba dándole vueltas y más vueltas a varios traidores en un asador gigante que habían construido en el centro de la cámara. Todos ellos gritándole obscenidades al regordete enano, las llamas calientes les lamían sus vagabundos pies con cada vuelta que daba la manivela de madera. Gloril y tres madres enanas estaban tostando salchichas en el fuego, pinchándoles de vez en cuando, la cabeza o cualquier parte de carne que estuviera visible, expuesta y disponible.

"¡Simplemente brillante Bombur!" Bofur cantó con orgullo "¡Rhûn asado!"

El rey se quedó allí, mirando con incredulidad el método de tortura que a varias madres enojadas y cocineros se les había ocurrido durante su ausencia. Y por el aspecto de la lista que Ori llevaba, pudo comprobar que muchos de ellos habían confesado parcialmente o por lo menos hablaban de los planes de su líder en menor detalle.

"Es oficial" murmuró Thorin mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz "La ciudad entera se ha vuelta loca"

"Tío" dijo Frodo "Tengo hambre"

"Yo también" continuó Donel "Oye ¿Todavía tendremos pastelillos?"

"No lo sé"

Donel parecía pensativo "Voy a tener que hablar con mamá primero. Siempre está de tan mal humor acerca de los dulces y esas cosas"

"Tío..."

"Espera, espera" se rió Bilbo "Sólo voy a estar aquí y apreciar este extrañamente nostálgico recuerdo por unos momentos"

Gruñendo con fastidio, el rey se apresuró a buscar a Balin, con el tema de la tortura y el castigo hacia los traidores invadiendo sus pensamientos. Todos los padres pronto se abalanzaron sobre sus hijos para llevárselos, con profundo agradecimiento hacia los equipos de rescate y prometiéndoles una severa reprimenda a los traidores que habían atacado su reino. Al parecer, los topos se habían concentrado en las minas centrales del oeste y suroeste, esta última había sido atendida sin mayor esfuerzo por los equipos armados por Balin. Ya que estas minas eran más utilizadas y habían sido reconstruidas, localizar y detener a los traidores había sido una tarea mucho más fácil en comparación a los del equipo de Thorin.

"Sí, bueno, me gustaría verlos encontrar cinco niños sin explosiones" se quejó Dwalin. "Aún así matamos más docenas que…"

Todos los enanos empezaron a dispersarse, Bifur, Bofur y Gloin se dirigieron hacia el fuego para una muy necesaria tortura, mientras que Dwalin y Nori siguieron al rey, quien buscaba al miembro más antiguo de su Compañía. Oin estaba hablando con el tío de Farina sobre el tratamiento que debía recibir durante las próximas semanas y Dori ahora estaba junto a su hermano menor, mirando por encima la información que había recolectado mientras torturaban a los traidores. Al único que Bilbo no pudo encontrar fue a Fili, que había desaparecido en algún lugar después de que Kili decidiera comenzar a jugar con uno de los traidores y un hierro caliente.

"Solo mira tu cara" se quejó la madre de Donel "Tienes más que rasguños en ella que un par de gatos sin supervisión. Te lo juro, si esos malditos bast…"

"Creo que los dos necesitan desesperadamente un baño caliente y una buena comida ¿no te parece Thana?" Bilbo preguntó con una cansada sonrisa "Honestamente, no creo que jamás haya visto a mi sobrino tan sucio antes"

"Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de Donel" suspiró Thana "En cuanto a limpieza, él se parece a su padre. Ambos son unos animales asquerosos"

Donel puso mala cara ante eso "Fara y Halla apestan todo el tiempo y no les dices nada a ellas"

"Son bebes y tú los sabes, señor" regañó la madre "Ahora, supongo que este pequeño y dulce chico debe ser Frodo ¿no es así?"

"Sí, lo es" dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa orgullosa "Y parece que nuestros dos hijos han..."

El hobbit se calló cuando vio algo raro por el rabillo del ojo, una figura desconocida miraba alrededor de la esquina de una de las grandes entradas. Poniendo atención en el recién llegado, Bilbo pronto notó que se acercaba cautelosamente al príncipe mayor, que estaba ocupado hablando con un enano más cerca de una de las escaleras. Debido a su posición, ninguno de los enanos había notado la figura que se acercaba a ellos.

"No, no, no, no..."

Y entonces la figura sacó un cuchillo largo y aserrado de su cinturón, acelerando sus pasos para acercarse al heredero de pelo rubio. Abriendo los ojos con horror, el cuerpo de Bilbo reaccionó por puro instinto, acelerando sus pisadas contra el suelo mientras intentaba cerrar la distancia entre Fili y él mismo. Oyó un grito a sus espaldas, pero Bilbo no le prestó atención mientras corría tan rápido como podía, instintivamente tomó a Dardo y la sacó de su funda cuando la figura dio otro paso más hacia el sobrino mayor de Thorin. Todo en el cuerpo de Bilbo estaba echado hacia adelante para correr más y más rápido, se decía que tenía que llegar al traidor antes de que pudiera herir a uno de los chicos que ridículamente había llegado a amar tanto.

"¡El príncipe!" gritó Thana "¡Están atacando al príncipe!"

Con una último impulso, Bilbo cubrió las pocas distancia al igual que la figura hacía el primer intento de atacar a Fili. Impulsado por la adrenalina pura, la ira y el instinto de protección, Bilbo se estrelló llanamente sobre el traidor y enterró a Dardo directamente en su estómago. El grito de agonía que el hobbit oyó causó otra explosión de energía, lo que le permitió apuñalar al traidor una y otra y otra vez, con la otra mano sostenía al confabulador de su rostro. La única cosa que finalmente paró a Bilbo fue un par de fuertes manos alejándolo del cuerpo, un murmullo de palabras poco a poco iban entrando dentro de su cabeza empañada de ira. La necesidad de proteger y destruir es más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

"¡Bilbo! ¡Bilbo! ¡Está muerto! ¡Puedes detenerte ahora!"

Resoplando por el esfuerzo, el hobbit se dejó jalar lejos del cuerpo ensangrentado que estaba debajo de él. La mente de Bilbo reconoció la voz, que era probablemente la única razón por la cual no había arremetido en contra de él. Con el secuestro de los niños, los traidores y el intento de asesinato del príncipe, Bilbo había tenido suficiente para el resto de su vida.

"¿Fili?

"Él ha sido apuñalado en el muslo" tartamudeó Kili, sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Bilbo en un esfuerzo por detenerlo "Es bastante profunda, pero está vivo. Creo que tu ataque desvió el cuchillo de su curso. De lo contrario, hubiera sido... su corazón"

"Déjame verlo" exigió Bilbo "¡Tengo que verlo!"

El joven príncipe ni siquiera intentó discutir con él, en su lugar lo arrastró lejos de lo que quedaba del traidor. Oin ya estaba al lado de Fili, ordenándole a un puñado de enanos buscar sus utensilios que estaban al otro lado de la sala. Sus manos presionaban contra la herida sangrante, Dori estaba hablando con Fili, exigiéndole que no se durmiera bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ignorando toda la sangre que le cubría todo el frente, Bilbo se deslizó hasta la cabeza de Fili y muy suavemente acarició sus pálidas mejillas.

"Me salvaste de nuevo" se rió Fili haciendo una mueca de dolor "Voy a tener un complejo a este ritmo, de ser salvado, a menudo por un pequeño hobbit"

"Deja de mover las piernas" espetó Oin "¿Dónde están mis vendas, tontos? ¡¿Y la camilla?! ¡Hagan algo útil y tráiganme una camilla!"

"Mira eso" le comentó Bilbo "Tienes a Oin dándole órdenes a todos como loco y hecho un manojo de nervios"

"Y a este paso voy a estar muerto de insuficiencia cardíaca antes de mi cumpleaños número 200, también" se quejó el sanador. "La línea de Durin no puede pasar un solo año sin ser apuñalado, mutilado, lisiado o herido de alguna manera, me parece. ¿Dónde está esa maldita camilla?"

"Mamá va a estar muy molesta" bromeó Fili "Este va a ser mi sexta cicatriz desde que partimos. No me permitirá salir de mi cama o habitación cuando ella las vea"

"Sí, creo que voy a dar esa misma orden, por lo que será mejor que planees convertirte en un ermitaño de ahora en adelante" susurró Bilbo. Sus dedos acariciaban la melena de oro del príncipe mientras Oin comenzaba a limpiar la herida del cuchillo "Y en realidad, creo que tu tío podría estar de acuerdo conmigo en esto, pero su opinión no es realmente necesario en la materia"

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó Kili.

"Bastante profunda" admitió Oin "Pero no parece haber lastimado demasiados músculos, ligamentos y otros tejidos densos. Sin embrago, prefiero examinarlo en una cama de verdad y con mejor iluminación"

"¿Alcanzó alguna arteria?" exigió Bilbo "¿La principal de las piernas?"

"No, no lo creo" dijo Oin con certeza "De ser el caso, él ya estaría muerto. Parece que el cuchillo quedo a un centímetro"

Kili retrocedió cuando finalmente consiguió dirigir una buena mirada a la herida "Es muy larga"

"Unos siete u ocho centímetros" dijo Oin "La hoja en forma de sierra también hace las heridas más irregulares y es más probable que se propaguen infecciones. ¡Bifur! ¡Trae el cuchillo del traidor a mí! Tengo que comprobar que la maldita cosa no tenga veneno"

"¿Qué?" Bilbo se quedó sin aliento "¿Veneno?"

"Siempre es una posibilidad" se lamentó el sanador "Estos asesinos son muy bien conocidos por el uso de ellos en sus víctimas. Ahora quédate quieto hijo mío"

Fili se encogía y se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que el sanador limpiaba alrededor de la herida o ponía demasiada presión sobre ella, pero al igual que su tío, ninguna queja salió de los labios del príncipe mayor. Muy consciente del horrible dolor que estaba experimentando Fili, Kili simplemente continuó sosteniendo la mano de su hermano, mientras Bilbo acariciaba con dulzura su frente y cabello sudoroso. Cuando llegó la camilla, Fili estaba cada vez más pálido y no era capaz de concentrarse en las historias que Bilbo le estaba contando.

"Ahora, levántenlo con mucho cuidado" ordenó Oin "La pérdida de sangre por fin se ha calmado, pero cualquier movimiento brusco o en exceso podría ocasionar que sangrara de nuevo"

"Hey, hey, permanece despierto por mi" lo instó Bilbo, la cabeza del príncipe en sus manos, ya que lo habían subido a la camilla. "¡Fili! ¡Si no mantienes los ojos abiertos y fijos en mí, no voy a volver a prepararte nunca más ningún pastelillo de vainilla para ti!"

"Pero eso no es justo" se quejó el príncipe.

"No me importa" dijo Bilbo "Mantenerte despierto es mucho más importante. Ahora, abre los ojos y mírame pequeño león"

"Hey, ese es el viejo apodo que mi tío usaba para mí" se quejó Fili "¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

Bilbo le sonrió "Pude haber recibido una carta de tu madre unos días antes de que toda esta locura comenzara. Tu madre, una dama muy sigilosa"

"Es vergonzoso"

"¿El ser apodado como la gran bestia de Harad? Yo pensaría que es un cumplido, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como tu tío"

"Mi madre lo empezó"

"Y sin embargo, su tío lo mantuvo" señaló Bilbo. "Si las imágenes e historias que he leído y visto acerca de ellas son verdaderas, entonces tu eres el retrato enano de un león. Melena de oro y personalidad fuerte, todo agrupado junto"

Fili le dio una débil sonrisa "Gracias, Bilbo"

"El placer es mío" respondió el hobbit con un movimiento suave de su mano "Ustedes dos chicos, se merecen cada pedacito de alabanza por lo que han hecho. Y puesto que su tío es demasiado orgulloso para dejarlo ver en las proporciones correctas, parece que voy a tener que tomar el relevo por él"

"Nos gustaría eso" dijo Fili, sonriendo un poco más "Tiene una gran cantidad de cariño que dar, pero es realmente bueno ocultándolo, en el interior es demasiado bueno ¿sabes?"  
"¡Cuidado con el costado izquierdo, estúpidos!" les gritó Oin a los que cargaban la camilla en la parte posterior. "Juro, por todos que..."

Bilbo se echó a reír "Sí, lo sé, pero tú también necesitas descansar. Menos charla y escucha un poco más, pequeño león. ¡Bofur! ¿Podrías cargar a Frodo y llevarlo a nuestra habitación? Voy a ir con Fili desde aquí"

"Puedo hacer eso" murmuró el príncipe "Siempre he sido bueno para escuchar, creo. Mi madre me dijo que sí, pero Kili nunca escucha. Es muy hablador"

"¡Hey!"

"Cállate, tú sabes que es verdad"

"Compórtense los dos" dijo Bilbo, pasando una mano sobre la suave cabeza de Fili mientras subían por las escaleras. Incluso con la camilla, el príncipe todavía sentía los golpes y una mueca de dolor o grito se oía a cada pocos segundos "¿Alguna vez te hablé de las terribles tendencias de Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón?"

"¿No es la persona que siempre está tratando de robarte tu plata?"

"¡Ah! ¡Nos estamos entendiendo! ¿Sabías que a mi regreso a la Comarca, Lobelia y su esposo se habían mudado a Bolsón Cerrado y subastaron muchas de mis pertenencias? Me tomó semanas rastrear todo. Y la mirada que me dirigieron cuando les dije que me iba a mudar a Erebor, pero que Gaffer Gamgee viviría en Bolsón Cerrado junto con su familia y la cuidarían durante mi ausencia. Oh, las miradas escandalizadas en sus caras eran un gran espectáculo para la vista"

La adolorida frente de Fili se arrugó "¿Así que ya no eres dueño de Bolsón Cerrado?"

"No, todavía es mío, pero el viejo Tío Gamyee está oficialmente a cargo de la finca mientras estoy en un viaje…de negocios, se podría decir. Y el heredero real de Bolsón Cerrado ahora es Frodo, por lo que los Sacovilla-Bolsón no tienen ningún derecho en lo absoluto. Y confío en mi fiel jardinero el cuidado de Bolsón Cerrado mientras yo estoy aquí. Incluso podríamos ser capaces de volver a visitarlos algún día, si el tiempo y el camino lo permiten"

"Era bastante curioso" admitió Kili "Y la comida era muy buena"

Bilbo jaló de la oreja del hermano menor "Ustedes muchachos asaltaron mi despensa y prácticamente destruyeron la plomería. No creo que Bolsón errado pueda soportar otra fiesta organizada por la línea de Durin. Sería desastroso"

"Owww, lo acabas de decir debido a tus hábitos hobbitescos" bromeó Kili, obviamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente y mantener su hermano mayor distraído "Pero tu sabes que nos amas. Somos demasiado irresistibles para resistirse"

El hobbit suspiró y echó un vistazo a su ropa ensangrentada. Él había asesinado brutalmente a otro ser viviente, un acto que casi ningún hobbit de la Comarca podría afirmar haber hecho y nunca se les ocurriría cometer. Pero Bilbo, bien podría fácilmente imaginarse a sí mismo repitiendo la misma situación. La sola idea de que alguien lastimara a Fili y Kili era suficiente para que su sangre Tuk y su instinto paternal hirvieran de rabia, su exuberancia y cálida presencia eran algo que, hacía que Bilbo no pudiera imaginar la vida sin ellos. Eran tan esenciales para su vida como lo era Frodo ahora.

"Eso es definitivamente cierto"

Y con mucho gusto volvería a matar para protegerlos. No hay duda al respecto.

"La cabeza de tío va a explotar cuando se entere de esto" dijo Kili "Creo que todos los demás traidores están oficialmente muertos. Ya sabes, con eso de que va a cortarles la cabeza y esas cosas"

"Hey, ten cuidado y cuida la frente de tu hermano, pequeño pajarito. No queremos que se caiga sobre un escalón y mates al heredero al trono"

"Owww, te dijo eso también"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A:** Inténtenle hacer cualquier tipo de daño a los llamados niños de Bilbo y te romperá por la mitad como un frijol de media luna. Puedo ver relación de Bilbo con Fili y Kili por ser tan esencial como la que llevan Thorin con Frodo. Por supuesto, es bastante obvio, incluso, ya en la primera película que los sobrinos reales realmente quieren a Bilbo, así que ha sido bastante fácil para mí para incorporarlos dentro de la esfera de las personas queridas de Bilbo. Quiero decir, ellos son muchachos muy amables.

N/T: Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo! Espero poder actualizar el sábado por la tarde! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Saludos! =)


	19. Capítulo 19

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 19**

"¡Awwww! ¿Qué hay en esa maldita cosa?"

El mayor de los príncipes de Erebor estaba recostado dentro de su habitación, lo dejaron solamente con un par de endebles calzoncillos para su evaluación médica. Su hermano menor y Bilbo estaban agolpados a cada lado de su cama, presionando las temblorosas extremidades de Fili mientras Oin aplicaba algunos de sus ungüentos en la herida abierta. Pobre Fili estaba aún más pálido después de haber llegado a su cuarto, su piel era cada vez más fría y húmeda y su frecuencia cardíaca aumentaba a medida que la primera etapa de infección estaba comenzando a extenderse. Afortunadamente, el cuchillo del traidor no había sido envenenado, el cual había sido el peor miedo de Oin.

"¿Viste que tan oxidada estaba la hoja?" dijo Oin, mientras sus dedos recorrían cuidadosamente el tejido severamente dañado con un par de pinzas "Era más desagradable que la espada de un orco. Y la probabilidad de que contraigas tétano es muy alta, pero entre más rápido limpie la herida con mi bálsamo, menos probabilidades hay de desarrollar los peores síntomas. Ahora quédate quieto, casi hemos terminado el desbridamiento. ¿O prefieres que use los gusanos?"

Abriendo los ojos con horror, Fili negó con la cabeza. "No, no, me gustan las pinzas. No son intranquilas ni llenas de gusanos, larvas de moscas y..."

"Aquí, toma otro sorbo" dijo Bilbo, manteniendo el tónico para el dolor en la boca de Fili "Sólo un poco más, ahí lo tienes. Esto te va a quitar un poco ese desagradable dolor"

"¿Por qué no puedo desmayarme otra vez?"

"Porque has perdido demasiada sangre para mi gusto" respondió Oin, quien tenía un conjunto de desagradables escalpelos en sus manos. "Preferiría que ingirieras algunos alimentos o una bebida caliente antes de dejar que te duermas. Te ayudará a reponer algo de tu fuerza perdida y combatir la infección"

"¿Fili?"

El rey irrumpió a través de la puerta de la habitación, algo que él había estado haciendo más y más seguido en los últimos tiempos. Varios miembros del Consejo Real se oían en el corredor, todos ellos exigiéndole al rey una aclaración acerca de los daños para la reconstrucción, retribución y posibilidad de una guerra con el reino de los traidores. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Balin cerró la puerta y luego le dio una mirada bien arrogante.

"Son como un montón de niños pequeños balbuceando, la gran mayoría de ellos" murmuró el enano anciano "Sálvanos Mahal de toda su innata estupidez"

"¿Qué pasó?" exigió Thorin, deteniéndose al pie de la cama de su sobrino para examinar la herida abierta. Era de un color rojo intenso y estaba hinchada, Oin trabajaba lo más duro posible para eliminar todos los tejidos dañados dentro y fuera de ella "¿Quién hizo esto?"

"¡Bilbo lo ensartó como un jabalí!" Kili dijo con una sonrisa cruel.

"Fue muy bueno para la vista, ver a un pequeño hobbit apuñalar directamente a un plenamente maduro enano de esa manera" cantó Bofur a su llegada. Frodo estaba sosteniendo su mano y caminaba a su lado, recién bañado y vestido con un nuevo par de pijamas. Rupert, como de costumbre, era una presencia constante en sus brazos caídos. "Sin embargo, reconozco que me gustaría verlo de nuevo. Pero preferiría mucho más a nuestro hobbit ladrón siendo sólo lo que le gusta ser, toda paternidad, jardinero y extraordinario cocinero de Erebor"

"¿Pastelillos?"

"No, por lo menos en algunos días Fili" dijo Bilbo, mientras preparaba la hoja de afeitar para cortar todo el vello del muslo herido del príncipe "Primero tenemos que conseguir un poco de comida nutritiva y líquidos calientes, pero después de eso, puedes tener todos los muffins glaseados que desee tu pequeño corazón enano"

Oin asintió con sombría satisfacción sobre la herida irritada "He limpiado, tanto como he podido, la mayor cantidad de tejido dañado, pero la infección sigue siendo una posibilidad. Vamos a tener que asegurarnos de que nada se acerque a la herida. Oh, y ya puedes comenzar Bilbo"

"Ya me siento calvo" se quejó Fili "Un enano sin vello en las piernas..."

"Ya deja de quejarte cachorro" dijo el sanador "Sólo voy a afeitar el vello que está alrededor de la herida. Todavía le parecerás atractivo a las muchachas, así que deja tu sufrimiento. ¿Ya está aquí mi caja de ungüentos?"

"Gloin fue por ella" aseguró Bofur, quien estaba sentado en un sofá en frente de la chimenea, Frodo se quedó dormido mientras veía como el minero tallaba un nuevo juguete para él. Era una visión muy entrañable para el hobbit mayor "Vas a ser capaz de oírlo golpear a los enanos con barbas grises en el pasillo para abrirse camino"

"Ok ¿Thorin, Kili?" llamó Oin, señalando las piernas del príncipe "Voy a necesitar que lo sujeten muy bien mientras froto algo de esto en la lesión. Va a sentir que le quema muy fuerte, pero este ungüento funciona de maravilla para la prevención del tétanos. Ahora quédate quieto..."

El efecto fue inmediato, un grito de agonía rasgó la garganta de Fili mientras trataba de esquivar el doloroso ungüento. Su tío y su hermano lo mantenían firmemente sujeto, los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se tensaban mientras el mayor de los príncipes trataba de patearlos lejos de él. Bilbo se movió a un lado, con los ojos miraba entre Fili y la silla donde Bofur estaba tratando de distraer a Frodo de los gritos de dolor del príncipe.

"¿Debías de traerlo aquí?"

Bofur se encogió de hombros con una triste sonrisa "Él estuvo muy bien durante el baño de burbujas y cuando trate su herida en la cabeza, pero se negó a dormir sin ti. Y entonces accidentalmente le dijo que Thorin y tú estabans por aquí y salió corriendo por la puerta sin mí. También embistió directamente a los miembros del consejo"

"Owww, mi pobre pequeño Frodo" susurró Bilbo, recogiendo al niño del regazo de Bofur y abrazándolo mientras le daba un beso en la frente "Este realmente ha sido un día terrible ¿No lo crees?"

Frodo sólo murmuró sobre él.

"Sí, lo fue sin duda" coincidió Bofur, quien tenía la lengua de fuera como muestra de la fuerte concentración que tenía mientras tallaba algo intrincado en la madera... ¿tal vez un olifante? "Espero fuertemente que cierto hermano mío no decida realmente hacer estofado de traidor asado. No creo que ninguno de los osos locales estén dispuestos a comérselo"

Bilbo parpadeó con horror "Espera, espera, ¿En realidad Bombur va a hacer con ellos un guisado? ¡Eso es bárbaro!"

"Bueno, No lo hará si confiesan y sueltan toda la información" dijo Bofur con una cantidad alarmante de indiferencia "Thorin se ocupará de ellos después de eso, pero tal vez los osos y los lobos realmente les gustaría un poco de sustento adicional antes de la hibernación. No importa lo desagradable que puede ser, en cuanto a sabor se refiere"

"Valar me salve de la furia de los enanos sádicos" murmuró Bilbo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cama "Voy a tener pesadillas por el resto de mi vida gracias a los últimos… ¿Años...horas…días? Ya ni siquiera se que es"

"Se ha desmayado" suspiró Oin "Pobre muchacho"

"¿Va a estar bien? ¿Es normal estar inconsciente por la pérdida de tanta sangre?" preguntó Bilbo, mientras mantenía la cara de Frodo en su cuello para que no viera la herida abierta. "He escuchado muchas historias negativas sobre las personas no vuelven a despertar"

"Media hora antes, me hubiera preocupado mucho" explicó el sanador "Pero en este momento, el que Fili esté inconsciente es una gran ayuda, tanto para él como para nosotros. Voy a ser capaz de tratar completamente la herida sin tener que preocuparme por su nivel de dolor y su cuerpo puede empezar a combatir la infección que está por venir"

Kili estaba a un lado de ellos, volviéndole a contar toda la historia del intento de asesinato a Thorin, los grandes gestos que hacía con los brazos mostraban lo que el hobbit había hecho para proteger a su hermano mayor y matar al traidor. Bilbo intentó interferir cuando el joven enano embellecía algunas partes del incidente, pero Kili no quiso saber nada de eso y dramáticamente despidió cualquier negación que el hobbit intentaba corregir. Con un suspiro de exasperación, Bilbo deseaba que Kili no describiera sus acciones con tal cruel y sangriento detalle. Francamente, el hobbit hubiera estado feliz de nunca hablar y ni siquiera pensar en el ataque de nuevo.

"Iba a lastimar a Fili" razonó Bilbo, cuando se ruborizó bajo la intensa mirada que Thorin le estaba dando "Y bueno... tenía que hacer algo. Sinceramente, me sorprende que mi espada en realidad...umm, lo atravesara. Algo, sí, algo así. Muchas gracias por esa _hermosa_ demostración pequeño pajarito"

"¡Hey!"

Thorin ojos se estrecharon "¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

"Bueno verás" tartamudeó Bilbo "No estoy muy seguro de cómo empezó todo, pero…"

"Él ha estado intercambiando cartas con madre" interrumpió Kili de pie entre ellos dos con una sonrisa amplia "Ella incluso también le habló del apodo de Fili. Muy buena señal. El gran juicio de carácter que tiene nuestra madre"

"¿Por una carta?"

"Depende de tu definición de carta" dijo arrastrando las palabras el joven príncipe. "Pero ella obtiene toda su información de una muy buena fuente. Muy, muy buena" En este punto, el moreno se alejaba poco a poco de su tío. "Pero ella no está muy contenta contigo"

El rey lo miró indignado"¿Sobre qué?"

"Varias...cosas..."

"En serio" dijo Thorin con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en su sobrino "¿Y qué serán esas cosas?"

"Yo no estoy autorizado a revelarlo, órdenes de madre"

Bilbo miró entre el tío y el sobrino, más que curioso acerca del porque la hermana de Thorin podría estar tan enojada con él. Por supuesto, podría ser lo de siempre, como la obsesión enfermiza de Thorin por la estúpida Arkenstone había llevado casi al asesinato de sus dos hijos y el comienzo una guerra multinacional entre los elfos, enanos y hombres. El hobbit podría muy fácilmente entender su ira y frustración hacia esos horribles acontecimientos, ya que Bilbo, también se sentía un poco molesto por ellos.

"Ajá, bueno, eso ya lo veremos cuando…"

"Todo listo" dijo Oin de su lugar en la cabecera de Fili "Va a tener que ser revisado al menos una vez cada dos horas, pero mi cataplasma debe funcionar bastante bien para mantener un a raya la peor infección. Aquí, Bilbo, te voy a mostrar cómo hacer una correctamente, en caso de que no esté disponible por diversas razones en los próximos días"

"Por supuesto, voy para allá" dijo Bilbo. Se acercó a Thorin y muy suavemente colocó a Frodo en los brazos de un confuso rey enano, el soñoliento mediano volteó a verlo antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su pecho. "Y mira eso, no se quejó. Probablemente se siente más seguro contigo que conmigo"

"Owww, ves, realmente le gustas, tío. Te lo dije"

"Deja de molestarlo Kili y ve a tomar un baño" le ordenó Bilbo mientras regresaba a la cama. "Hueles como a hollín y enano mojado ¿O prefieres un baño de esponja como el que tu hermano mayor va a recibir?"

El joven ya estaba en el baño cuando Bilbo se volteó. Asintiendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el hobbit regreso con Oin y el príncipe herido. El rey lo miró boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

"Son buenos muchachos. Sólo necesitan una mano firme y las amenazas correctas, es todo"

"El espectáculo por aquí ha sido tan agradable en los últimos tiempos" dijo Balin en un segundo plano para Bofur "Yo creo que nuestro joven Ori podría muy bien estar escribiendo un libro sobre esto"

"De hecho, lo está" respondió Bofur "Va muy lento, pero será una lectura interesante. El muchacho accedió a traducirlo en khuzdul para Bifur una vez que esté terminado"

"Thorin tendrá un infarto cuando se entere de ello. Un infarto muy grande"

"Sí, eso creo"

Bilbo pasó la siguiente media hora con Oin y Fili, repasando cuidadosamente los diversos tratamientos que se le estarían aplicando al príncipe. El tétanos era bastante raro en la raza de los enanos, la mayoría de los cuales poseían una resistencia natural hacía esa enfermedad que los humanos y los elfos sufrían por igual. Sin embargo, no era algo inaudito que una herida particularmente sucia pudiera dar lugar a los graves espasmos musculares que eran tan característicos de esa terrible enfermedad. Fili tendría que ser vigilado de cerca en los próximos días.

"Listo Thorin, ya puedo cuidar a Frodo por ti" dijo Bilbo, una vez que el sanador y el mismo habían terminado de discutir los tratamientos a seguir. "Kili acaba de terminar con su baño y bueno… tienes hollín y... sangre en el pelo. No hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí hasta que Fili despierta y estoy seguro de que los prisioneros se aguantarán durante la noche"

"Bilbo está tratando de decir educadamente que apestas, tío" se rió Kili desde su lugar en la parte inferior de la cama de su hermano "Y tienes un pedazo de arbusto pegado en la trenza izquierda de tu cabello"

"Creo que Kili está demasiado contento" murmuró Bilbo mientras colocaba a Frodo suavemente a lado del enano que estaba riendo. Luego, con una manta tejida cubrió a los dos jóvenes morenos, una sonrisa cálida se extendió por su cara al verlos "¿Puedes cuidarlo por mí, pequeño pajarito? Me siento como si un troll me hubiera estornudado encima otra vez"

"No, eras muy grosero en aquel entonces" murmuró Kili debajo de la manta "Tengo al pequeño de orejas puntiagudas y a Rupert. Estamos bien"

"¿Balin?"

"Todo está en orden, muchacho" aseguró el enano anciano "Los traidores se mantendrán durante toda la noche. A pesar de que algunos de ellos podrían tener algunos agujeros de más cuando vayas mañana. No te hará ningún daño cerrar los ojos por algunas horas. Y eso te incluye a ti, Thorin. Todos los prisioneros pueden esperar hasta mañana para sus castigos"

El rey se quejó mientras desaparecía en el baño de Fili.

"Regreso en unos minutos" dijo Bilbo, sonriendo por la influencia que Balin tenía sobre el obstinado rey. "Nada más me baño y cambio de…"

"No te preocupes chico" interrumpió Balin "Bofur y yo vamos a estar aquí todo el tiempo. Lo creas o no, he estado alrededor de estos dos desde su nacimiento. Como has dicho, lo único que necesitan es una mano firme"

"Y las amenazas correctas" agregó Bofur.

Fiel a su palabra, Bilbo regresó menos de media hora más tarde. Vestido con su pijama y su bata de noche favorita, el hobbit se rió interiormente al ver a cinco enanos y un pequeño hobbit dormidos. Oin, Bofur y Balin estaban profundamente dormidos en los sofás delante de la chimenea, papeles, ungüentos y tónicos esparcidos por las mesas que se alineaban en las paredes. Recuperando algunas mantas, Bilbo cubrió a los enanos y luego se acercó a la cama.

"Shhh, sólo soy yo Kili", susurró el hobbit. El joven príncipe estaba mirándolo con ojos soñolientos, Bilbo instintivamente acarició su cabello salvaje "Vuelve a dormir. Estoy revisando a tu hermano"

Kili sólo resopló y se acurrucó de nuevo en las mantas.

Y luego un fuerte brazo estaba envolviéndose alrededor del pecho Bilbo "Creo que nunca podré ser capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por ellos. Mis sobrinos, mis herederos, se habrían ido si no fuera por ti"

"Yo moriría por ellos" admitió Bilbo, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la trenza del bigote de Fili. "Son unos niños increíbles, tontos, traviesos y los amo por eso. Este día ha sido tan largo y terrible, simplemente no podría..."

El brazo de Thorin se tensó "Cuéntame"

"Yo soy un hobbit, Thorin. No soy un enano. Nosotros los hobbits no luchamos, peleamos, cortamos dedos ni amenazamos en convertir a nuestros enemigos en guisados. No es cómo hacemos las cosas en la Comarca. Nos gustan nuestros jardines, la comida y nunca hacemos nada que pueda perturbar la paz. Ah y nos gusta comer nuestras siete comidas al día, lo que me he estado perdiendo constantemente durante los últimos años. ¡Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón tuvo el absoluto valor para llamarme flaco la última vez que la vi!"

"¿Eres infeliz?" murmuró el rey.

"¿Acerca de los eventos de hoy? Sí, mucho" dijo Bilbo, mientras sus dedos trabajan en un nudo en la melena dorada de Fili "¿Acerca de la vida que llevo aquí en general? No, no lo soy. Ni siquiera me puedo imaginar una vida sin ustedes aquí. Si extraño Bolsón Cerrado, pero extrañaría aún más estos pasillos y a estos dos chicos torpes" Hizo una pausa, inseguro acerca de su pensamiento "Y yo… te echaría mucho de menos"

Como si fuera posible, el brazo de Thorin se aferró aún más, su gran y velluda mano se unió a la de Bilbo en su intento por desenredar el sucio cabello trenzado de Fili. Realmente necesitaban darle un baño de esponja lo más pronto posible.

"Reaccioné terriblemente mal cuando Frodo desapareció primero. Demasiado conmocionado como para atacar a cualquiera de los traidores mientras las madres si lo hacían" confesó el hobbit "Pero al ver que...que el bastardo atacaba a Fili con un cuchillo como ese, debió haber sido la gota que colmó al Olifante. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando lo ataque, para serte sincero"

Bilbo llegó a la conclusión de que calor del Rey era adictivo, porque hubiera sido un hobbit absurdamente feliz si pudiera quedarse así por el resto de su vida. Thorin era como un horno en su espalda, con un brazo envuelto alrededor del pecho de Bilbo, mientras que el otro se acercaba a la frente ceñuda de su sobrino. Los suaves ronquidos de Frodo y Kili se oían justo a la izquierda de ellos, los dos acurrucados debajo de una de las mantas tejidas de Ori. Para Bilbo, estas cuatro personas eran su familia.

"¿Podrían besarse ya?"

Un par de ojos azules brumosos los observaban, los labios agrietados de Fili se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa hacia los adultos que se encontraban por encima de él. El mayor de los príncipes, incluso tuvo la desfachatez de reírse cuando las orejas puntiagudas de Bilbo se pusieron rojo brillante. Y con la excusa de tener tantos tónicos en su sistema, Fili iba a decirles todo lo que tenía en mente sobre toda esta situación, sin importarles las malditas consecuencias.

"Nos gusta, a mamá le gusta y a todo el mundo le gusta. Bueno, excepto tal vez a los miembros del consejo, pero a quien le importa lo que piensen esos malditos. Y además sabe preparar unos grandes, fantásticos e increíbles pastelillos de vainilla, tío" declaró Fili. Estaba señalando hacia los dos, el cual se hubiera visto más serio si el príncipe estuviera llevando algo más que unos simples calzoncillos. "Y tío ha estado tratando de cortejarte durante semanas, pero él lo ha estado haciendo todo mal y no quiere leer el maldito libro que encontramos para él acerca de los hobbits y…"

Bilbo miró al rey después de medio minuto, pero parecía que Thorin se estaba escondido en los, ahora secos, rizos del hobbit. Decidiendo que tendría que ser el adulto aquí, Bilbo se inclinó hacia adelante y preguntó suavemente "¿Y qué más Fili?"

"No me siento bien"

A continuación, el príncipe vomitó encima de ellos.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A: **Y ahí lo tienen, los medicamentos para el dolor hicieron que Fili soltara la sopa sobre toda la situación. Está enfermo de que las diferencias culturales y sus testarudeces se metan entre él y su suministro regular de pastelillos. Casi siento lástima por Bilbo y Thorin, tener que lidiar con el equivalente humano de dos adolescentes y un estudiante de primaria. Además, los tres de ellos son varones, lo que hace que sea aún peor

**N/T: **Que tal el capitulo! Hay que esperar la reacción de estos dos cuando estén solos y limpios! Que manera de decir las cosas de Fili! XD


	20. Capítulo 20

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 20**

"Exactamente ¿A qué se refería Fili al decir que tú estabas…cortejándome?"

El príncipe mayor se acababa de quedar profundamente dormido debajo de una colcha gruesa que Bilbo había tomado de sus propias habitaciones, su cabello dorado estaba recién trenzado por su tío, mientras Bilbo le colocaba un nuevo empaste a su muslo herido. El hobbit le había dado a Fili otra mezcla de tónicos para el dolor desde que este último les había vomitado encima, con la esperanza de que el caldo que acababa de consumir, en realidad se quedara ahí. Bilbo ya había detectado el inicio de una desagradable fiebre, la frente de Fili estaba caliente al tacto, mientras que su herida estaba mucho más inflamada de lo que había estado durante su última revisión. Sin embargo, no había indicios de pus o secreción alguna, un indicador de que Bilbo tomó con un poco de optimismo a este punto.

"Exactamente lo que significa esa palabra" respondió Thorin, sus palabras eran duras y distantes "Yo simplemente había asumido que mis afectos no iban a ser devueltos. Pero mis sobrinos, como de costumbre, se encargaron de interferir en mis asuntos personales. Aunque, ya que les gustas, no habrá flechas disparadas a los pies o traseros de nuevo"

"¿Disparos a dónde?" Bilbo se quedó boquiabierto, con la mano sobre la frente arrugada de Fili "¿En el trasero? Eso parece bastante…excesivo. ¿Fue Kili?"

"Por supuesto. Aunque estoy seguro de que su hermano también lo sabía" dijo el rey. Uno de sus dedos sacudió el cabello del joven, Kili resopló a cambio antes de rodar hacia el otro lado "Ninguno de los dos eran aficionados a ella, principalmente. Y Kili comenzó a dispararle a ella después de unas dos semanas. Dis pudo haberlo alentado, también"

"¿Qué les dijo para provocar que no les gustan tanto?" Bilbo preguntó con cautela. "Parece tan extraño que se comporten de esa manera. Maliciosamente, quiero decir. Tontos y de malos modales, les creo, pero ¿Dispárale flechas reales?"

Thorin acarició suavemente un mechón de pelo de su sobrino. "Yo había notado en varias ocasiones, que no le gustaba estar demasiado cerca de Kili, pero supuse que era por su comportamiento ruidoso y bullicioso. Pero un día, cuando Fili estaba haciendo unos recados para mí, escuchó cuando ella había estado refiriéndose a Kili como, que su _apariencia de elfo_ era muy fuerte en comparación a los otros enanos. Y luego todo fue cuesta abajo, como probablemente te lo puedes imaginar. Al final, Fili logró cortar siete de sus trenzas, lo que es un insulto muy grave en nuestra sociedad"

"Bueno, eso explica su extraño comportamiento" respondió Bilbo "¿Por qué Fili no le cortó todas las trenzas?"

"¿Estoy percibiendo un poco de venganza, Maestro Bolsón?"

Bilbo ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. "Aunque yo personalmente no lo veo como un insulto a mí mismo, yo entiendo el intenso...disgusto que hay entre elfos y enanos. Y como tal comparación, sin duda, puede herir los sentimientos de Kili, entonces yo solamente lamento el que Fili no afeitara su cabeza en totalidad. Hubiera servido a su derecho por inventar chismes e insultar a un niño de esa manera"

"Ella fue la única persona a la que he cortejado en toda mi vida hasta ahora" dijo Thorin "Y sólo duró un par de semanas debido a la forma en que trató a mi joven sobrino. No he tenido nada además de muy breves...aventuras desde entonces, sobre todo porque el viaje se acercaba cada vez más y los preparativos se habían hecho parte de mi vida"

"Cuando los hobbits quieren cortejar a alguien, por lo general participan en actividades respetables como bailar, cenar en familia o salir a caminar juntos. Y hay varios regalos para el cortejo, como intercambio de flores, comida horneados, pañuelos bordados, sillas mecedoras, una pipa nueva o..."

"Bueno, parece que nuestras razas tienen un regalo mutuo en común" dijo el Rey con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro real "Aunque espero que el intercambio de comida y repostería tenga otros significados también. En caso contrario, voy a tener que luchar contra toda la Compañía. Muy pocas cosas llaman la atención de los enanos de la misma manera en que lo hace una buena comida casera"

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Bilbo, ruborizando sus mejillas ante la idea "Cocinar para la familia y los amigos es el regalo más común de la Comarca. El cortejo con alimentos es sólo una parte muy pequeña de nuestros intercambios tradicionales"

"Cheesecake..."

"Por los Valar" suspiró Bilbo "Realmente no hay privacidad por aquí"

"Con estos dos metiches corriendo por todos lados, no, realmente no la hay" estuvo de acuerdo Thorin "Pero si cierto enano no guarda sus opiniones y oídos a sí mismo, entonces muy pronto, sólo tendremos que preocuparnos por un metiche"

"Si solo hubieras leído el libro que te dimos" dijo Kili desde debajo de las mantas "Entonces las cosas irían de maravilla en este momento. Pero, no, hacer caso omiso de tus sobrinos. Nunca sabemos nada"

Bilbo le dio una nalgada al trasero de Kili con un paño húmedo "Vuelve a dormir, pequeño bribón. Estamos teniendo una conversación de adultos aquí"

"Yo soy un adulto"

"Sigue diciéndote eso" murmuró el rey, recorriendo con sus gruesos dedos el desordenado cabello del joven príncipe "Ahora duerme, pequeño pajarito. Tu cuerpo necesita descanso"

Kili resopló "Sólo quieren hacerse caras para besarse el uno al otro. Y por cierto, ya era hora...Tiene alguna…idea de lo molesto…que... ha sido..."

"Wow, ese sí que es un buen truco"

"Masajear la cabeza y cabello de Kili lo duerme de inmediato" dijo Thorin unos minutos más tarde "Sus padres y yo lo descubrimos poco después de su cumpleaños número cuarto "Funciona de las mil maravillas, casi siempre"

"Umm, Ahhhh" tartamudeó Bilbo, no muy seguro de cómo preguntarle o incluso hablar con Thorin sobre todo el asunto del cortejo "Por lo tanto, pipa de dragón que encontré en mi habitación..."

"Fue un regalo para cortejarte" confirmó el rey. "Esperaba que mis intenciones... fueran bastante obvios después de eso, pero aún no has respondió, así que supuse que, o bien no eran idóneos mis avances o tal vez debería ser más sutil en mi enfoque. Mi conocimiento general sobre hobbits es bastante limitado, pero el cortejo de los enanos, a menudo son muy largos y prolongados, dependiendo de la familia"

"Nosotros, los hobbits tendemos a ir muy lento a comparación a los estándares humanos, por lo general nuestros cortejos duran entre uno y dos años" dijo Bilbo. "Todo el mundo en la Comarca considera que los cortejos largos garantizarán un mejor matrimonio, feliz y agradable. Pero, un arreglo entre dos…varones, no es muy común. O aceptado. En lo absoluto. No están en peligro físico, como en el caso de algunos de los humanos, pero un hobbit respetable contrae matrimonio con el propósito de producir hijos. Esa es justamente la manera que tenemos"

"Engendrar niños es un poco más difícil entre los enanos" confesó el rey "Sólo un tercio de nuestra raza nace mujer y no todas ellas desean casarse o ser madres. Debido a esto, los niños son muy valiosos para nosotros, pero la sociedad enana se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo que un riguroso matrimonio mujer-varón no siempre es posible. Y una vez que se casa con enano es de por vida, a diferencia de muchas otras razas. Amamos apasionada y exclusivamente a esa persona para toda la vida, una vez que encontramos a la persona correcta"

"Así que, en la sociedad enana, un varón casado con otro no es..."

"Todavía no es muy común" dijo Thorin "Pero no está mal visto como en los reinos de elfos y hombres. O hobbits, lo que según parece. La gran diferencia entre los géneros lleva a un nivel de compañerismo único, no todos tienen que ser de manera íntima o incluso romántico. Debido a esto, los matrimonios oficiales no son tan frecuentes entre los enanos como lo son en otras razas, pero cuando se casan, es para toda la vida. Y nuestro amor nunca disminuye, incluso cuando la muerte nos llega"

"Estoy sorprendido de que los enanos sean tan...abiertos sobre estas cosas a diferencia de otras razas. Aunque tiene sentido, dadas las circunstancias de género" admitió Bilbo. "Los he juzgado mal, a ti y a tu gente en tantas cosas, por lo que parece"

"La sociedad enana es más abierta en este tema por la necesidad" dijo Thorin. Y luego hizo una mueca, con su cara retorcida de disgusto "Sin embargo, el interés que tiene Kili hacia esa capitana elfo…"

"Por supuesto" murmuró Bilbo mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Bilbo estaba sentado al lado izquierdo Fili, sus pequeños dedos jugaban con el cabello trenzado del joven una vez más. El rey estaba situado directamente frente a él en el lado opuesto de la cama, ambos proporcionando una barrera instintiva en torno al príncipe herido mientras dormía. Suaves ronquidos se oían desde el fondo de la cama y frente a la chimenea, sus jóvenes amigos y sus otros compañeros desconocían la seria conversación que estaban teniendo tan cerca de ellos.

"Pero aún así, no es necesario, ya sabes, ¿Tener una esposa para producir herederos? Eso es lo que se espera de los reyes, ¿no es así?"

"Tal vez entre los elfos y los hombres, se requieren descendientes consanguíneos para que sean vistos con buenos ojos, pero no entre los enanos" aseguró Thorin "Mis súbditos estarán perfectamente bien con los hijos de mi hermana en el trono. Dis tiene exactamente el mismo linaje y sangre que yo; por lo tanto, Fili y Kili tienen el mismo derecho al trono como cualquier niño que yo pudiera engendrar, criar a estos dos pequeños después de la muerte de su padre ha sido un trabajo más que suficiente para mí"

El rey pasó una mano suavemente sobre la pierna herida de su heredero, sus ojos azul oscuro proyectaba una mirada tan suave que Bilbo nunca antes había visto. Si alguien dudaba de la integridad y la bondad del Rey Bajo la Montaña, no necesitaría más que mirar más allá del sutil amor que Thorin les otorgaba a sus sobrinos.

"Me gustaría ver a Fili en el trono algún día" dijo el rey "Ha sido el mejor sobrino que nunca pude haber pedido y él ha trabajado muy duro para demostrar su valía. Fili será un buen rey. Puedo sentirlo en mis huesos"

"Claro que lo será" coincidió Bilbo "¿Qué significan las trenzas? ¿O son simplemente una forma de mantener el cabello lejos de la cara, como nosotros lo hacemos?"

"No tienen ningún significado, a menos que tú quieras dárselo" dijo Thorin "Los broches son regalos comunes entre los enanos, especialmente dentro de las familias o en los cortejos. Estos broches de mis trenzas" señaló Thorin a las trenzas laterales que siempre llevaba "son regalos de Fili y Kili cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad. El fabricar su primer broche se considera un rito de mayoría de edad, por lo que son tradicionalmente dadas a los padres de los jóvenes. Y puesto que su padre falleció hace muchos años, las recibí junto con Dis"

Bilbo se inclinó hacia delante para mirarlos "El de esmeraldas y flechas era de Kili y el de oro con topacio y espadas de Fili. ¿Cierto?"

"La colocación de mis trenzas no significa mucho a los ojos de los enanos, pero todos los demás las reconocen como broches de regalo de la de mayoría de edad" dijo Thorin. "Como consecuencia de esto, muchos han asumido que Fili y Kili son mis hijos naturales. Pero es apropiado para los tíos o tías el llevar las cuentas de los niños que han cumplido la mayoría de edad"

"¿Y las de Fili?" preguntó Bilbo.

"Las cuentas de su bigote son regalos de su madre cuando llegó a la mayoría de edad, al igual que las que tiene ella en el cabello. Los grabados en ellos simbolizan eventos o momentos importantes en la vida de Fili. Y esta tercera de aquí fue un regalo de Kili" Thorin sonrió ante ella "Él tiene una afición poco usual con las flechas, por lo que parece. Probablemente deberás esperar una similar en el futuro"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero mis sobrinos han tratado valientemente de instigar un…cortejo más... abierto entre nosotros dos" explicó Thorin, su postura más que un poco incómoda, sus ojos veían a todos lados menos a Bilbo "Bastante vergonzoso, para los estándares enanos"

"Ah, así que eso explicaría todas las risas, el husmeo y el acecho constante. Y todas esas cajas extra de lo esencial, como lo expresó Fili"

Thorin se quedó inmóvil ante eso.

"¿O _tú_ les dijiste que me entregaran esos?" preguntó Bilbo "Porque, sinceramente, estoy un poco desconcertado ante la idea de que los chicos estén paseando por el mercado en busca de jabones, champú, pergamino, tejidos, ingredientes y todo lo demás en este país. Ellos probablemente me comprarían una canasta llena de dulces o armas en su lugar, si los conozco"

"Yo había preparado algunos de esos regalos... antes de que llegaras" admitió Thorin, sus ojos oscuros revoloteaban por la habitación "Mis sobrinos estaban demasiado entusiasmados en entregártelos. Sin embargo, yo no estaba consciente de que te los habían entregado. Tu habitación también pretendía ser un regalo, por lo que creo, Fili me ha de haber oído hablar de ello con Balin. Como tú lo dijiste, no hay en absoluto nada de privacidad"

"La pipa es increíblemente hermosa" dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa tímida "Y Frodo ama un buen baño de burbujas, así que debo admitir que eso fue una sorpresa muy agradable. Sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que cualquiera de ellos fueran… regalos de cortejo"

Un nuevo nivel de confianza parecía haber regresado al rey "Me basé en el diseño de la pipa en una antigua escultura que estaba en las bóvedas del tesoro. Y la habitación azul es, generalmente, reservada específicamente para el...pretendiente del rey"

"Oh, bueno, eso..." Bilbo abrió mucho los ojos después de un momento "Ohhhhh..."

"Mis sobrinos garantizaron tu alojamiento incluso antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo" dijo Thorin con una pequeña sonrisa "Ellos están muy decididos a convertirte formalmente en el tío que nunca han tenido. Y parece que mi hermana se han involucrado también"

"Fue sólo una carta" dijo Bilbo, sus dedos jugueteando nerviosamente con las trenzas de Fili otra vez "La semana pasada, de repente apareció fuera de mi balcón un cuervo. No estoy muy seguro de cómo ella siquiera sabía que yo estaba aquí"

Thorin golpeó suavemente la gran nariz de su sobrino mayor "Este de aquí ha estado enviándole cuervos cada semana desde tu llegada. Y desde que regresaste, ellos han estado actuando demasiado como niños para que yo no sospechara de sus intenciones"

"Bueno, al menos no me han disparando flechas" se rió Bilbo "Voy a tomar su acecho y acoso como cualquier cosa un día de estos. Mi trasero no está hecho para tener flechas saliendo de él. O de mi pie"

Thorin murmuró en voz baja con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó el hobbit "No, no muevas la cabeza de esa manera o negarlo. Te oí decir algo. Tú me has insultado, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que te estás volviendo paranoico, Maestro Bolsón"

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta el día que he pasado, ¿Me podrías culpar? En primer lugar, Frodo es secuestrado debajo de mi nariz y luego estamos recorriendo las minas casi sin ningún conocimiento de lo que…"

Y luego un par de grandes manos sujetaron las mejillas lampiñas de Bilbo, unos labios cálidos y barba áspera presionando contra la boca del hobbit. Momentáneamente aturdido, Bilbo sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba cuando el rey inclinó la cabeza y con mucha suavidad profundizó el beso hasta que el hobbit estuvo prácticamente derritiéndose bajo sus pies. Podría haber durado sólo unos pocos momentos, pero era más de lo que Bilbo había hecho en varios años y la primera vez que lo había hecho con alguien fuera de su propia raza. Por desgracia, cuando Bilbo intentó moverse un poco más cerca de Thorin, su mano cayó sobre el estómago del príncipe dormido.

"Como he dicho, no hay privacidad" susurró Thorin cuando se apartó. El rey recorrió el cabello rizado de Bilbo y descendió por la enrojecida cara. "¿Ahora están claras mis intenciones, mi ladrón?"

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza, todavía en estado de shock después de toda la revelación. Y fue sólo después de unos momentos, que el hobbit se dio cuenta de que Thorin estaba torciendo varios mechones de su pelo rizado. Un pequeño e intrincado broche fue colocado en frente de Bilbo, unos pequeños zafiros enmarcaban un grabado de un águila y resplandecía a la luz de las velas. Una pequeña y brillante joya, estaba insertada en el ojo del águila, su brillo solamente era igualado por una sola piedra en Erebor.

"¿Es el Arkenstone?" respiró Bilbo.

Thorin asintió con la cabeza, cerrando el hermoso broche al final de la trenza que le había hecho en el lado derecho de la cabeza rubia de Bilbo. El rey se echó hacia atrás para admirar a su hobbit, visiblemente satisfecho por el nuevo adorno en la persona de Bilbo y el resplandor de luz que emanaba de su cuenta de cortejo.

"Si hay alguien que merece llevar una astilla del Arkenstone" dijo Thorin "Es el hobbit que trajo a la casa de Durin a su hogar en la Montaña Solitaria, una vez más. Tú nos diste un hogar. Y a pesar de mi tonto orgullo de antes, mi hobbit vale mucho más que cualquier piedra en esta montaña. Incluso el corazón de ella"

El Rey Bajo la Montaña se inclinó hacia delante y le dio otro beso suave a Bilbo, sus dedos recorriendo sobre la cuenta mientras el hobbit se relajaba de nuevo en él. Thorin se retiró después de un momento, golpeando ligeramente su frente contra la de Bilbo, el hobbit le dedicó una sonrisa boba.

"Finalmente..."

"Y se supone que debes estar dormido" le regañó Bilbo, con la cara mucho más roja que nunca antes en su vida "Por los Valar, esa pierna ensangrentada nunca sanará a este ritmo. Incluso un poco de privacidad, sería muy apreciada. Tienes la suficiente edad para entender estas cosas"

"Tuve que asegurarme que tío hiciera las cosas bien, aunque me traumatizara" dijo Fili con una sonrisa descarada en su sonrojada cara por la fiebre "¿Lo hizo?"

"Sí" se rió Bilbo "Sí, lo hizo"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**N/A: **Bueno, ahí está mi intento de romance y espero haber resuelto algunas de las diferencias culturales entre sus razas. Sólo tomó un tiempo y ahí está el beso!

**N/T:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias por sus Reviews! Espero poder actualizar pronto y de tres capitulo de nuevo! Saludos! =)


	21. Capítulo 21

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capítulo 21**

"Ahora quédate quieto, Fili. Ya casi termino"

El hobbit había pasado cada momento de la semana pasada atendiendo al mayor de los príncipes de Erebor, luchando contra una infección que se había presentado en la herida del muslo de Fili. Gloin, Dori y Bombur habían sido una tremenda ayuda, los tres de ellos cuidaban a Frodo o se encargaban de preparar las comidas y recolección de ingredientes mientras Bilbo se ocupaba de Fili junto con Oin. Todos los demás miembros de la compañía estaban ayudando a Thorin con los traidores, algo que Bilbo no quería saber ni tomar parte de eso nunca más. Ese tema en particular era un problema interno enano y ninguno de ellos se opuso a que Bilbo se mantuviera a distancia.

"Ya quedó, otro empaste listo para la acción" dijo el hobbit con una sonrisa cansada "La inflamación y el enrojecimiento finalmente estaba comenzando a bajar. Oin va a estar muy contento cuando vuelva por la noche"

"No escucho a los pequeños" murmuró Fili "¿A dónde fueron?"

Bilbo se arrastró hasta el borde de la gran cama y se asomó por la cortina, un grupo de voces silenciosas pronto llamaron su atención desde el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Frodo y Donel estaban "secuestrados" cerca de una lejano librero, decenas de juguetes esparcidos después de haber vencido a un lord oscuro, figura nueva que Bifur había tallado la semana pasada. El hobbit podía oír la voz de Dwina desde la pequeña cocina del príncipe, la deliciosa comida de Bombur había sido capaz de alejar a la joven enana de sus amigos sin ninguna duda. Le había llevado varios días el asegurarle a los niños que podían estar lejos de sus padres, pero todos parecían estar recuperándose de su terrible y muy atemorizante experiencia, sin demasiado daño permanente.

"Los muchachos están librando una batalla en la esquina y Dwina parece estar ayudándole a Bombur en la cocina" dijo Bilbo "Por lo que parece, creo que tenemos un chef en potencia en nuestras manos"

"Bombur estará encantado" murmuró Fili, el sueño apoderándose de sus ojos una vez más "Él es verdaderamente aficionado a los niños y Dwina será una buena aprendiz para él. Sería divertido, también"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Has visto cómo es mandona esa niña?" Fili dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando Bilbo le ató el pequeño empaste "Pobre Bombur no tendrán ninguna oportunidad. Ella estará gobernando las cocinas de Erebor en menos de una década"

Bilbo se echó a reír "Puede que tengas razón en eso. Ahora, el tónico del dolor debe comenzar a surtir efecto en breve, así que creo que la hora de la siesta está por llegar"

"Ugh, todo lo que he estado haciendo es dormir. Es aburrido"

"Puede ser" reconoció Bilbo "Pero la infección está finalmente empezando a ceder y durmiendo la combatirás más rápido. Además, todavía tienes un poco de fiebre y podría desaparecer durante una buena siesta. Y Bombur deberá tener lista la cena una vez que hayas despertado de ella, de todos modos. Todavía nada de pastelillos"

"Awwww, no es justo..."

Bilbo acomodó las colchas alrededor de Fili y luego limpió los materiales dispersos que había dejado sobre toda la cama. Los colocó en una mesa cercana y el hobbit se dirigió a la cocina, en donde un feliz Bombur estaba trabajando duro en ese momento. Por lo que se podía oler, el regordete enano estaba haciendo una deliciosa sopa de pollo y verduras que sería muy fácil de digerir para el estómago de Fili y también mantendrían llenos los estómagos hambrientos de los más pequeños y de la compañía también.

"¡Eso huele fantástico Bombur! ¿Huelo una pizca de perejil?"

"Sí, eso es" dijo el enano con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción "Quería añadir un poco de sabor extra al caldo sin trastornar el estómago de Fili otra vez, así que un poco de perejil y tomillo era en lo único que podía pensar. ¿Quieres probar?"

"Por supuesto, ahora vamos a ver aquí" murmuró Bilbo mientras tomaba un poco de caldo en un cucharón gigante "Como siempre, está magnífico Bombur. Y los fideos deben sentarle bastante bien al estómago de Fili. Mmmm, me encantan los fideos"

"Son una vieja receta de mi madre" dijo Bombur, quien por su comportamiento tímido siempre había sido una fuente de cariño para el hobbit "Solía prepáralos siempre que Bofur y yo nos enfermábamos o raspado las rodillas cuando éramos niños"

"Bueno, en ese caso, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo se llevará una sorpresa bastante agradable" le aseguró Bilbo con una amplia sonrisa "Y parece que tienes una pequeña ayudante ahora ¿no?"

"¡Corté las verduras!" declaró Dwina "Y amasé la masa"

"He hiciste un muy buen trabajo de ella ¿Quieres ayudarme con un postre? Me siento con ganas de un pastel de manzana y bollos con miel. Y luego vamos a enviar algunos de ellos a casa de tus padres y tu hermana, también ¿Qué te parece?"

Dwina asintió "Nunca he comido uno antes, pero suenan muy sabroso"

No habían pasado más que unos pocos días para que Bilbo se diera cuenta que tanto Donel como Dwina provenían de familias de mineros y caldereros, quienes habían estado viviendo en constante pobreza desde hace diecisiete años. Incluso ahora, ambas familias parecía estar luchando por ganar lo suficiente para alimentar adecuadamente a sus hijos, resultado directo de la lenta y dolorosa recuperación de Erebor. Debido a esto, Bilbo había decidido alimentarlos y enviar a sus casas la comida extra para sus familias, cada vez que la oportunidad se presentara. Cada miembro de la compañía tenía suficiente tesoro para ellos mismos, por lo que el hobbit no dudó en utilizar parte de su oro para una causa importante. Y el bienestar de los nuevos amigos de Frodo era uno de los principales.

Bilbo Bolsón no iba a andar con una maldita astilla del Arkenstone en su cabello mientras que las familias y los niños pasaban hambre en la noche. Ningún respetable hobbit sería digno de su nombre si se mantuviera al margen de todo y hacer caso omiso de las personas necesitadas de alimentos y comidas calientes. Y a pesar de sus extrañas maneras, Bilbo era un buen hobbit cuando se trataba de este asunto en particular, especialmente cuando los estómagos de los niños estaban involucrados.

"Ahora, vamos a comenzar a cortar la corteza y el..."

Dwina ayudó al viejo hobbit hacer dos pasteles de manzana y varios lotes de bollos con miel, sus pequeños dedos golpeaban la masa y tallaban divertidos patrones en los bordes de la corteza de pastel. Y mientras Dwina tenía su diversión con la masa, Bilbo mantenía un ojo en los bollos ya horneados, sus orejas escuchaban a los otros dos niños que estaban en la habitación principal.

"Así que, Bombur, he oído de un tal fabricantes de juguetes y minero que hay una muchacha bonita en la cocina que ha llamado tu atención" preguntó Bilbo, sus labios se levantaron cuando vio las mejillas ruborizadas de Bombur "Y él podría haber mencionado algo acerca de un delicioso platillo de manzana crujiente ¿O es que he oído mal?"

"Uf no, has oído bien..." tartamudeó Bombur "Su nombre es Hania. Por cierto, ella es una chica muy buena. Hemos estado trabajando juntos en la cocina principal durante más de un año. Decidí... umm, prepararle un poco de mi brownie de de calabaza el mes pasado, sólo que, ya sabes, hay que probar las aguas y ver si corresponde en absoluto"

El enano se detuvo, lo que llevó a Bilbo a preguntar "¿Y?"

"Bueno, no he sido capaz de verla mucho en las últimas semanas y supuse que ella no estaba, umm... interesada, ya que ella no me había hablado desde que le di los brownies. Pero entonces, el otro día se me acercó y me dio un plato de ¡crujiente dulce de manzana! ¡Y había un cordón que colgaba a un lado de él! ¡Un broche!"

"Parece una mujer muy hermosa" dijo Bilbo, ensanchando su sonrisa aún más debido a la emoción en la voz de su tímido amigo "¿Por qué no nos cuentas más acerca de ella mientras esperamos los bollos? Estoy seguro que Dwina podría darte algunos buenos consejos sobre lo que una mujer quiere como regalos de cortejo"

"¡Pastelillos!" sugirió la niña "Y rubíes, nos encantan los rubíes. Y un zafiro como el que mi mamá recibió de papá antes de casarse. Ese tan bonito"

Bombur sonrió ante ellos "Ella tiene la más hermosa barba, incluso tal vez, es tan fina como la barba de la mujer de Gloin. Las cuentas de zafiro se verían tan bien en ella. Con la plata como metal base..."

Dos horas después, los demás miembros de la compañía comenzaron a llegar a la habitación de Fili, todos ellos hambrientos y agotados tras un largo día de reconstrucción y lidiando con los traidores. La familia real fue la última en llegar, los dos de ellos se sorprendieron bastante cuando Bilbo les hizo callar y señaló el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Con una inclinación de cabeza, Thorin pronto comprendió por qué su prometido estaba siendo tan agresivo con cada enano que entraba a la habitación de Fili.

"Se quedaron dormidos hace una hora aproximadamente" susurró Bilbo, una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras miraba la cama del príncipe llena de gente. "Puse a los chicos al lado de Fili y luego una soñolienta Dwina comenzó a instalarse, así que ahora tenemos un montón enanitos"

Ori estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, dibujaba la entrañable escena con una cariñosa rapidez con un carbón a petición de Bilbo. El hobbit empleaba la habilidad del joven enano muy a menudo.

"¿Todavía no le ha bajado la fiebre?" preguntó Thorin, golpeando a su sobrino más joven en la cabeza cuando comenzó a reírse en voz muy alta "Pensé que una pequeña infección ya habría finalizado a estas alturas. Ya ha pasado casi una semana"

Bilbo pasó una mano suave sobre el antebrazo de Thorin "Esta mucho más baja que antes y estaba sudando un poco esta tarde. Sospecho que puede ceder en un rato más, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que se despierte. Oin sospecha lo mismo que yo"

El rey se veía como si quisiera ir a revisar el mismo el estado de su sobrino, Bilbo se pudo dar cuenta por, la mandíbula de Thorin y la contracción de sus dedos que, que él estaba tratando de controlar sus instintos protectores que le venían con tanta naturalidad a los padres. Bilbo entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, con sus pequeños dedos recorriendo sus articulaciones hasta que, poco a poco se fue relajando bajo la relajante sensación. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso a la excitada y muy afeminada risita que Kili soltó de alegría, disfrutando de ver como su tío por fin le mostraba su afecto al ladrón, que antes era una fuente constante de irritación para el enano.

"Fili va a estar bien Thorin" aseguró Bilbo "No habría sido capaz de retirarme de su cama si hubiera pensado en que alguna cosa peor fuera posible"

Thorin asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por haber dudado de la devoción de Bilbo hacia sus sobrinos, sobre todo después de ver el cuidado especializado que Bilbo había estado dándole a Fili desde la semana pasada. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ser la única figura paterna en la vida de los chicos que a veces, Thorin se olvidaba de mirar alrededor, a sus compañeros, incluyendo Balin, Dwalin y al mismo hobbit que estaba cortejando. Si Dis estuviera aquí, ella probablemente le habría golpeado la cabeza por cuestionar las intenciones de aquellos tan cercanos y queridos.

"Lo sé" susurró el rey. Podía oír la risa cansada pero feliz, que salía de la cocina, sus compañeros se preparaban para una buena cena "Simplemente no me hago a la idea de…"

"¡Mira, mira!"

Thorin miró hacia abajo y vio a Frodo a sus pies. El pequeño hobbit estaba sonriendo hacia él, una nueva y muy notable brecha estaba ahora presente en sus dientes delanteros. Siempre cuidadoso de su fuerza cuando estaba cerca del niño, el rey se agachó y recogió al niño, mientras que con su gran mano recibía el diente que Frodo le estaba dando.

"Se me ha caído un diente" dijo Frodo "Mira, aquí arriba"

"De hecho, se cayó" declaró Thorin, sosteniendo el pequeño diente para que Bilbo y Kili lo pudieran ver. "¿Sabes lo que los pequeños enanos hacen cuando pierden sus dientes de leche? Ellos reciben una porción extra de postre y luego hacen un collar con los dientes. Creo que mi hermana todavía tiene los collares de Fili y Kili"

"¿Puedo hacer uno yo también?"

"Creo que tu tío te lo agradecería mucho" dijo el rey "Son símbolo de una evolución importante para los padres y el niño. Pero voy a necesitar que me des todos a medida de que se te vayan cayendo o de lo contrario no tendremos suficiente para un collar. ¿Entendido?"

El mediano asintió con entusiasmo. "También tengo otro flojo. ¿Ves? He tratado de sacarlo, pero está atorado"

"No es necesario que lo saques, pequeño. Solo se soltará cuando esté listo. Entonces lo podremos añadir a la cadena de collar"

"Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías algunos flojos" suspiró Bilbo, el desocupado brazo del rey frotaba suavemente la parte baja de su espalda "Que rápido..."

Entonces Kili jaló la mano de Frodo, el pequeño hobbit soltó un chillido de sorpresa y golpeó al enano sin barba en la nariz. Brincando y dando gritos ridículos, Kili agarró al mediano y se fue con él, riéndose todo el camino y haciendo comentarios acerca de la entrega de algunos dientes más para el collar. Y tal vez un poco más para un brazalete.

"Creo que una emboscada contra el príncipe está en proceso" sugirió Bilbo, dirigiéndoles a los dos enanos una sonrisa ladina"¿El rey la aprueba?"

Thorin consideró los dos pares de ojos ávidos "El rey lo aprueba. Vayan por él"

Unos recién descansados Dwina y Donel se lanzaron fuera de la cama, y persiguieron al príncipe que se reía y un mediano que gritaba. Pasaron por las piernas de Bifur, el enano miró a los niños con sorpresa, mientras estos salieron corriendo de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia uno de los pasillos laterales del ala real.

"Él solo tenía que ir a buscarlos antes de la cena" suspiró Bilbo, acercándose a la cama para revisar a un Fili recién despertado."Juro, que uno pensaría que Kili todavía es un niño pequeño, por la forma en que a veces se comporta"

"La culpa es de nuestra madre" dijo Fili desde donde estaba apoyado contra las almohadas "Ella siempre lo consintió en todo, ya que él es el bebé de la familia"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" murmuró el hobbit "Ahora vamos a tocar esa frente tuya para ver cómo… ¡ah! ¡Eres un desastre, estas sudando mucho! ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Thorin, la fiebre por fin ha bajado!"

El rey estuvo junto a ellos en un momento, sus manos recorrieron la fría frente de Fili, mientras que Bilbo cambiaba el empaste. Al oír la noticia, Oin apareció a los pocos segundos y conversó con Bilbo acerca de la apariencia de la herida y lo que el príncipe tendría que recibir como tratamiento. Ninguno de ellos le prestó atención a Kili y a los niños que estaba corriendo a través de la habitación.

"Vamos a continuar con los empastes y tónicos por al menos una semana más" dijo el curador mientras examinaba la herida del príncipe, consciente de los puntos que acababa de rehacer unos días antes "Prefiero seguir con las precauciones. Una recaída de la infección sería terrible"

"¿Puedo tener algunos pastelillos ahora?"

"Por Mahal, harás que la gente diga que, ni tu madre ni yo nunca te alimentamos, por la manera en que pides los pastelillos" dijo Thorin con una mueca. Y entonces se oyó un estrépito y gritos a su espalda "Y falta poder por ver si tu hermano es demasiado viejo para colocarlo sobre mis rodillas y darle un largo y merecido castigo. ¡Kili!"

"¡No fui yo!"

"Esa es la historia de su vida" se lamentó el tío.

"Voy a hacer todo un lote de ellos mañana Fili" le aseguró Bilbo, ayudando suavemente al príncipe a llegar hasta el borde de la cama "¿Podrías ayudarlo a levantarse, Thorin? Esto le hará bien a sus músculos y a su cabeza. El salir de la cama y sentarse en una mesa real. ¿Verdad Oin?"

El sanador asintió "Sólo trata de no apoyar la mayor parte de su peso y ten cuidado con tu pierna. Van a tener que esperar un par de semanas más antes de que Fili sea capaz de caminar sin ayuda. Y ya he mandado a hacer las muletas con el herrero en las salas inferiores"

Después de que Fili estuviera sentado y comiendo algo de sopa preparada por Bombur, el hobbit se acercó al balcón grande y abrió las puertas dobles de cristal para dejar que un poco de aire fresco del otoño entrara a la habitación calentada por el fuego. Fue entonces cuando Bilbo notó algo en las puertas delanteras de Erebor.

"¿Thorin?"

El rey estuvo de inmediato a su lado, un grueso brazo se envolvió alrededor de los hombros de Bilbo, mientras el hobbit trataba de distinguir las figuras en la distancia. Con un gruñido de sorpresa, el rey se inclinó aún más y su expresión habitual de vigilancia resbaló de su rostro rápidamente siendo sustituida por una sonrisa de alivio.

"Mi hermana ha llegado al fin"

**O-O-O-O-O-**

N/T: Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Les agradezco a todos: ** , ArielAlatriste, Arwencita-Gadriel, AvacynHope, Ary (Guest), E. , Itsaso Adhara **si me falta alguno por favor discúlpenme! Muchas gracias por los follows y favorites! Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	22. Capítulo 22

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Una Adición Inesperada**

**Capítulo 22**

"Frodo, hijo mío, ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?"

La caravana de las Montañas Azules, había llegado tarde en la noche, cientos de enanos y sus familias estaban en la entrada de manera muy animada y llenos de emoción. Bilbo permanecía en el ala real con Fili y los niños a lo largo de toda ella, muy consciente del hecho de que algunos de los nuevos enanos no pudieran responder muy bien a un par de hobbits que vivían en la Montaña Solitaria. Todos los enanos que habían estado viviendo en la montaña durante meses ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de Bilbo, un resultado directo de sus acciones en las semanas anteriores y la Compañía dejaba muy claro que Erebor no hubiera sido reclamada sin el hobbit. Ninguno de ellos había actuado de manera grosera ni hostil hacia él, incluso cuando Bilbo estuvo abajo en las cocinas con su cuenta de cortejo a la vista. Pero no había ninguna garantía de que lo mismo se aplicaría a los recién llegados, su lealtad a Thorin y los príncipes era mucho más cuestionable que los inmigrantes más antiguos.

"¿Sí?"

Frodo había pasado la última hora en la cama con Fili y los pequeños enanos, el príncipe herido repasaba runas khuzdul y gramática elemental con los tres niños. Y para gran sorpresa de Bilbo, parecía que Fili era un excelente instructor, su voz era paciente y suave mientras trabajaba con ellos.

"¿Te gustaría añadir un listón a la pulsera?" preguntó Bilbo, siendo apenas capaz de pronunciar las palabras antes de que Frodo estuviera luchando en su regazo "Está bien, está bien, cuidado con las rodillas y los pies, muchacho. Ahora, ¿qué color te gustaría?"  
"Azul" dijo Frodo "Realmente le gusta el azul ¿verdad?"

"Sí, le gusta mucho" aseguró el viejo hobbit "Ahora, dame tus manos y vamos a empezar justo por aquí, torciendo así y..."

Los siguientes diez minutos los pasó Bilbo ayudando a su sobrino con el colorido brazalete que le había estado preparando a Thorin como regalo cortejo. Los hobbits a menudo ofrecían gruesas y coloridas pulseras a su posible pareja, un regalo que el receptor nunca se iba a quitar durante el tiempo que su esposo o esposa viviera. Desde que Bilbo tenía memoria, sus padres habían usado un conjunto de pulseras inversas que habían sido removidas cuando Bungo se enfermó y murió hacía dos décadas. Aunque no era tan grandioso como el regalo que había recibido del rey enano, Bilbo esperaba que Thorin agradeciera el sentimiento y el amor que se ponía en los regalos de cortejo de los hobbits.

"Ahora, a través del agujero por aquí. ¡Ah, eso es todo! Un magnífico nudo Proudfoot, hijo mío"

Sin embargo, a pesar de su nuevo amor por Erebor, sería bueno para él visitar la Comarca cada dos años. El viaje sería un poco más fácil una vez que Frodo fuera mayor y Bilbo sintió un fuerte impulso de que su sobrino permaneciera bien informado de su tierra y sus costumbres. Después de todo, todavía tenían Bolsón Cerrado para volver durante sus visitas prolongadas, Gaffer Gamgee y su familia, siempre leales amigos de la familia Bolsón. Y sería bueno para Frodo el mezclarse con sus primos aceptados y aventureros Tuk y Brandigamo, una relación que era necesaria para todos los niños hobbits en algún momento de sus vidas. Sería un agradable alivio estar fuera del, a veces peligroso clima y política de Erebor.

"Ya está casi terminado" dijo Bilbo. Se acercó al pequeño recipiente en el que Thorin había colocado el diente de Frodo "Sólo unos pocos toques finales"

"¿Mi diente?"

"Sí, un agradable recuerdo para él" respondió Bilbo, cuidando mucho el movimiento que estaba haciendo con el diminuto taladro en el pequeño diente que Bifur le había dado. "Mis padres habían diseñado y hecho sus pulseras a mano, pero creo que esta hará muy bien su trabajo, también"

"¿Puedo dársela?"

Bilbo deslizó una hebra de resistente hilo a través del agujero, entretejiendo poco a poco el diente en los temas principales de la pulsera. El pequeño diente blanco contrastaba muy bien con los tonos azules, negros y morados oscuros que Bilbo había utilizado para construir su regalo. Y con un tirón final, la pulsera estaba lista para ser dada al rey.

"¿Qué tal si los dos se la regalamos?" Bilbo preguntó, muy feliz de que su sobrino se estuviera llevando muy bien con Thorin. El niño los había atrapado besándose el otro día, con los ojos muy abiertos ante la perspectiva de su tío siendo cortejado por un gruñón, pero muy agradable y muy peludo rey enano. "Y podemos mostrarle tu maravillosa cadena"

"¿Y mi diente?"

Bilbo acarició los rizos de su sobrino "Y tu diente"

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose inmediatamente captó su atención, Frodo sonrió cuando reconoció la familiar figura de Thorin en el marco. Deseoso de mostrarle su trabajo, el mediano corrió hacia el rey y tiró de su abrigo peludo, exigiendo que Thorin lo cargara y fuera hasta la mesa. Thorin cogió al niño y se hizo a un lado de la puerta, el sonido de las voces se filtraba a través de ella.

"¡Vamos, por aquí! Ayudé a hacerlo, verdad que está muy bonito..."

Frodo se apagó después de eso, los ojos azules claros reduciéndose a medida que observaba más cerca al enano que lo transportaba. Y entonces soltó un grito desgarrador, los brazos golpearon la cara del rey y luchaban por alejarse de él.  
"¡Tú no eres Thorin!" gritó Frodo, escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de Bilbo y señalando al impostor real. "¡Tío! ¡Él secuestro el cuerpo de Thorin!"

"¡Ay Dios, es realmente es adorable!" dijo el impostor "E incluso más pequeño de lo que Kili me contaba en sus cartas. Y tiene un gancho derecho fuerte, también"

Bilbo se quedó mirando a la figura misteriosa, asombrado de las características casi indistinguibles entre Thorin y la persona en la puerta. Y cuando el rey se dirigió a través de la entrada un momento después, los ojos de Bilbo se ampliaron aún más cuando no pudo distinguir la diferencia entre ellos sin echarles una mirada más de cerca. Sin embargo, los gritos excitados de Fili le dijeron a Bilbo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el impostor.

"Así que el es Bilbo Bolsón. He oído hablar mucho de ti"

La hermana de Thorin Oakenshield era una figura imponente, sobre todo porque ella era casi idéntica a su hermano en todos los sentidos. Desde la barba corta y las dos trenzas con cuentas hasta las armaduras, ropas y armas enanas, Dis parecía un duplicado exacto de cierto rey enano que iba a recibir una reprimenda muy bien merecida y falta de mousse de frambuesa por asustar a su pobre e insensato Frodo. Sin embargo, si Bilbo veía un poco más de cerca, sus mejillas y la estatura, eran las leves diferencias entre ellos y el hermano y la hermana eran más claras para el hobbit.

"Dis. A tu servicio"

Bilbo cerró la boca "Y la gemela que Thorin nunca menciona. ¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste que era tu hermana gemela?"

"Realmente soy catorce años más joven que él" se rió Dis "Aunque la semejanza familiar es muy útil cuando se tiene que terminar una pelea estúpida. Siendo Thorin, eso funciona de maravilla toda las veces. Y creo que hice que un enano particularmente grosero mojara sus pantalones. Esto ha sido lo más destacado de la década"

"Oh sí, usted es sin duda la madre de Fili y Kili" admitió el hobbit, agachándose para recoger a un asustado Frodo "El parecido es asombroso. Bueno a Kili"

"¡Hey! ¡Me parezco a mi madre!" gritó Fili desde la cama "¡Tengo los pómulos y su fuerza! Qué te podría mostrar... si pudiera caminar. Pero no, eso no está permitido, dice el hobbit mandón"

"¡Ahhh y ahí está mi hijo mayor!" dijo Dis con una amplia sonrisa.

Bilbo se acercó al rey, más que divertido por la postura ansiosa de Thorin y un comportamiento demasiado tranquilo. Como hijo único, Bilbo sería el primero en admitir que no estaba muy familiarizado con las complejas dinámicas que existen entre los hermanos, especialmente los que tenían más de dos hijos, como en la familia de Thorin. Sin embargo, debido a su experiencia con docenas y docenas de primos, el hobbit se sentía bastante confiado en su capacidad para reconocer un desagradable escupitajo de un hermano apenas lo viera.

"Por tu aspecto, parece que alguien le tiene miedo a su hermana en este momento" dijo Bilbo, su mano izquierda recorriendo suavemente el puño cerrado de Thorin "¿Quieres hablar de eso o es una violación a la realeza o algo igual de tonto?"

Thorin no se molestó en mirarlo, en su lugar solo murmuró algo entre dientes mientras palmeaba a un sorprendido Frodo en la cabeza. El más pequeño hobbit pasó las manos por la familiar barba y nariz, finalmente satisfecho se acercó a Thorin, demandando que un malhumorado enano lo cargara. Frodo se acurrucó en el cuello del rey, todavía receloso del nuevo extraño al otro lado de la habitación. Con una sonrisa, Bilbo hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Ori por sus habilidades de dibujo en un futuro cercano.

"¿Qué fue?"

"Ella me golpeó en la cabeza" se quejó el rey "Y me gritó en el oído cuando escuchó acerca de las últimas lesiones de Fili. Creo que planea matarme mientras duermo y usurpar el trono para ella"

"Yo también creo que podría llevarlo a cabo"

"Eso es porque todas nuestras mujeres se disfrazan de sus familiares varones siempre que una aventura o viaje lo exige" respondió Thorin, cruzando sus ojos con los de Frodo cuando este se inclinó un poco más para poder apreciar mejor su cara. "Esa es la razón por la cual los extranjeros frecuentemente piensan que no hay mujeres enanas. Les da mucha más libertad y seguridad el hacerse pasar por hombres cuando se aventuran en el mundo exterior. Pero dentro de las seguras paredes de Erebor, nuestras mujeres son libres de vestirse como quieran, como ya has visto en las demás madres enanas"

"Va a ser muy bueno el poder llevar ropa cómoda de nuevo y sin la pesada armadura" dijo la hermana del rey. Se acercó a los dos con Donel y Dwina a su lado, ambos mirando a la princesa con los ojos llenos de temor "Me gusta la libertad de ir y venir como me plazca tanto como al enano de al lado, pero la armadura de los hombres es terriblemente pesada e inadecuada para una figura femenina"

Bilbo asintió con simpatía "Me lo puedo imaginar. Mi cota de mithril me ahoga cada vez que la uso. Pero a salvado la vida de Frodo, así que no puedo quejarme"

"Ahhh mithril" murmuró Dis con una sonrisa socarrona "Ese es exactamente un regalo exquisito. Muy raro, pero es perfecto para tu protección. Que digno, hermano"

"Sirve para su propósito"

Dis sonrió aún más ante esa declaración "Oh, ya veo que sí. Tú tienes a dos encantadores y geniales hobbits que lo demuestran. Estoy impresionada" Sus ojos se movieron de Frodo hacía la cabeza de Bilbo "Y muy contentos. ¿Esa es la Arkenstone?"

Las manos de Bilbo agarraron la cuenta de su cabello. "Bueno, mmmm..."

"Así es"

"Así que parece que esa maldita cosa en realidad tiene un buen uso después de todo" resopló Dis girando los ojos. "¿Dónde está el orbe ahora?"

"En las tumbas de nuestros abuelos"

"Y ciertamente espero que siempre se quede ahí" dijo Dis con una mirada dura "Esa roca ha causado demasiados problemas durante los últimos siglos. Déjala enterrada en la montaña donde pertenece, digo yo"

"El Arkenstone permanecerán allí tanto tiempo como…"

"Quiero ver a mis hijos crecer y hacerse viejos y que me den nietos Thorin" le advirtió Dis con los brazos cruzados "Todo lo demás es inaceptable"

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella" añadió Bilbo.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada significativa, Thorin parecía acobardarse bajo la inquebrantable mirada divertida y condenatoria de su hermana. Bilbo apenas pudo contener una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Thorin claramente no era el que mandaba en la familia, su hermana tenía una fuerza que tenía que ser tomada en cuenta en todos los niveles.

"Por lo menos vamos a tener a otra persona con un poco de sentido común en la familia" dijo Dis "Así que dime, Maestro Bolsón hasta ahora, ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita de Erebor?"

Bilbo se puso rígido al ser el nuevo centro de atención. A pesar de su gran amor por todos los miembros de la familia Durin, tener que detener las disputas entre hermanos o discusiones sobre la dura política de enanos no era algo en lo que quisiera participar. En lo absoluto.

"Bueno, por lo que he podido ver hasta ahora, la biblioteca es absolutamente magnífica. Realmente me gustaría dedicarle un par de horas y explorarla realmente. Por supuesto lo haré en cuanto tenga tiempo libre. Todo ha estado bastante agitado en los últimos tiempos"

"Es lo que he oído" murmuró la princesa "La biblioteca siempre fue mi parte favorita de la ciudad, también. Las mujeres enanas tienden a ser mucho más... intelectuales que nuestros colegas varones. ¿Ya encontraste algo interesante?"

"Oh sí, varias cosas en realidad" admitió Bilbo con una sonrisa emocionada "No pude pasar mucho tiempo ahí, pero encontré varios mapas fascinantes sobre los tramos orientales y lugares llamados Ered Harmal, Daldunair, y Kraw Lygar. No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde están en realidad, pero estoy seguro que hay más mapas y cartas a la espera de ser redescubiertas en esos montones gigantes y cuartos traseros"

"Los hay" le aseguró Dis "Mi memoria es bastante imprecisa debido a la edad que tenía en ese momento, pero estoy segura de que Erebor guarda muchos mapas de tierras más lejanas a los confines de la Tierra Media que ninguna de las bibliotecas occidentales pueden presumir. Recuerdo varios de la Península Norte y tribus enanas de esa región en los Archivos Profundos. Los cuales se encuentran debajo de los pisos de la biblioteca actual, creo"

"¿En verdad?"

"Sí, ahí es donde se almacenan todos los textos más antiguos y mapas para su custodia, espero que se hayan mantenido a salvo de la ira de Smaug" explicó Dis "Habrá varios textos allí abajo acerca de los Blacklocks y Stiffbeards, nuestros lejanos parientes hacia el noreste"

Bilbo le dio una sonrisa tímida "Realmente me gustaría dibujar un gran mapa de las tierras lejanas, si soy capaz de encontrar suficientes de los más pequeños y si su precisión los apoyan. Y Frodo también está muy interesado en la lectura de mapas. Tal vez, también le ayudaría a Erebor. De alguna manera"

Cómo si fuera posible, la sonrisa de Dis se amplió más. "Me gusta este, Thorin. Él es mucho mejor que el soberbio bicho que tenías la última vez"

Kili se había acercado a su madre en algún momento, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre todos ellos, sonriendo como un cachorro excitado al que se le había dado un hueso extra grande. Si el joven hubiera tenido una cola, la estaría moviendo como loco en estos momentos.

"Y no hay que dispararle"

"O cortarle el pelo" agregó Fili desde el borde de la cama "La trenza más reciente de Bilbo está muy a la vista, ¿Verdad, mamá?"

"Sí, creo que acentúa esas orejas puntiagudas bastante bien" coincidió Dis con un gesto de cabeza para dar por finalizado el asunto. "¿No crees que es así, Thorin? Y tal vez se le podría hacer una segunda trenza para la otra oreja"

"Un zafiro le haría juego" agregó Dwina "Sería bonito"

Thorin suspiró, mirando hacia el pequeño hobbit que se encontraba dormido en sus brazos. "Realmente no tengo ninguna otra opción ¿Verdad?"

"No" le dijo el mediano. "Estás...en desventaja numérica..."

El rey acercó al pequeño más a su cuello, Frodo instintivamente se acurrucó en el ardiente calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Thorin. Vio cómo Bilbo hablaba alegremente con su hermana sobre los archivos y la biblioteca de Erebor, el hobbit emocionado ante la posibilidad de leer los manuscritos antiguos. A pesar del cansancio que parecía abrumarlo, fue un gran alivio para Thorin el finalmente tener a toda su familia en un mismo espacio, todos juntos. Y con dos enanos pequeños para comenzar, algo con lo que Dis estaba encantada al descubrir cuando Dwina y Donel la bombardeaban con preguntas hasta que sus padres finalmente llegaron por ellos.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué grosero de mi parte!" exclamó Bilbo "Has estado aquí todo este tiempo, acabas de llegar de un viaje largo y cansado y yo ni siquiera te he ofrecido algo de comer o beber. Mi madre estaría…"

"¿Él también cocina?"

Thorin ni siquiera llegó a abrir la boca antes de que sus sobrinos estuvieran alabándolo, sobretodo estaban encantados con los muchos postres y platillos que Bilbo les preparaba. Aparte de tener a un pequeño hobbit metido dentro de su camisa, el rey estaba aliviado de que su hermana tuviera dos hijos que distrajeran la atención de Thorin.

"Bueno, no hay nada mejor en el mundo que un hombre que puede cocinar una buena comida" dijo Dis. "Y por fin, será bueno tener a alguien aparte de mi que ayude a cocinar por aquí. Alimentarlos a ustedes muchachos es un trabajo muy agotador"

"Sus pastelillos madre. ¡Oh, los pastelillos! Los hobbits son simplemente increíbles. Te lo juro, deben tener un secreto o algo por el estilo"

"Tal vez sea los pies. Cosas extrañas, los pies"

"Sólo quiero pastelillos"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**


End file.
